I'll Remember You
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Ayame is going to the beach before she leaves for a far away college. This is the last summer to make memories with her friends, and try to get Koga because in a couple months that's all they'll be... memories. I dedicate this story is Skid Row.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: You guys know how I have so many ideas and always end up with a new story so here's a new story but I'm continuing to work on my other stories as well. I just finished a chapter of **Forgotten** and am 1/3 of the way through **Misunderstood**. Oh, and I got the title from the Skid Row song because, well, I'm a Skid Row junkie and really needed to write a story with one of their songs. So this story is officially dedicated to Skid Row! :)

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter One

* * *

Summer days were when I came to life, when everything changed for me. Things were no longer bad and everything that had ever gone wrong was set aside because I didn't have time to pay attention. School was out and the beach and late nights were in. I was finally a senior in high school, much to my relief, and I was about to take my first road trip with my friends to the beach.

Kagome Higurashi is probably my closest friend. I've known her since forever and she has the absolutely sweetest personality. Her looks were plain with raven hair and chocolate eyes but she managed to stand out and appear more than beautiful. Sango was my second closest friend. It was hard to say that she couldn't have been my best friend since she was tough and brave and athletic (traits we both shared) but she scarred me from when we were younger. She used to claim I was an Irish wolf demon and that she was a demon slayer. Let's just say for little kids things between us got pretty bloody and maybe that's why we're such good fighters now, because of experience.

Our bags were packed and we were more than ready to hit the road. Gramps wasn't too excited about the idea, nor were the parents of the other girls but they knew it would be the last time we were all together before college and the natural way of life began to tear us apart. The part that made my heart cringe and flutter at the same time was the fact that three boys would be tagging along with us (which we failed to mention to the guardians). There was InuYasha, who basically claimed Kagome and had to be so different that he died his black hair silver and always wore amber contacts. Miroku was crazy about Sango, even though she refused to get too close with him. Koga was... well, everything to me and nothing all the same.

Koga Lee Ookami stands at 6'3'' with long black hair that he always pulls into a ponytail and the most intense blue eyes on his wolfish face. His body is lean and muscular with broad shoulders and bulging arms and an unmistakably sexy arch in his back that made his butt look more amazing. He was the cool, quiet, older one of the group. He was already in college, enlisted in our hometown university. Shakian University was where Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango would be attending. Miroku was going about an hour away and I was moving across the sea to practically the whole other side of the world to Pennsylvania. In reality, our group wasn't breaking up. It was a congratulations trip for them and final farewell to me.

With all of our necessary belongings loaded away in Sango's mother's van we were ready to check into the hotel rooms as soon as possible. The night was dark when we set off, since we thought it would be more fun to drive in the dark and we'd be meeting up with the boys. Sango and Kagome were dead set on hooking Koga and I up before the end of the summer, when we'd head back home and I'd be saying goodbye to everybody.

I wasn't going to return for the breaks because it would be too expensive and I'd have to be working my butt off with making a living. I was starting a life farther away then anybody ever imagined and that's the way I liked it: to myself and without the help from anybody around. I was moving onto my future after this summer, I didn't need reminders of my past.

The moon was full and glowing alone in the pitch black sky. Not even the sparkling stars dared to dance around the intense beauty. In mere minutes we were pulled into InuYasha's driveway and Kagome, in the passenger seat, eagerly jumped out to greet the three boys. Sango followed shortly after but I didn't move, I just stayed in the van with my forehead pressed against the window with my flame-colored hair flowing down to my elbows. I didn't even look towards the group but kept my forest green eyes locked on the moon. It was something there to mock me, something so wonderful but I could never have it, never touch it.

The door slid open and I felt a presence beside me but I didn't turn to see. "Ayame, are you okay?" Kagome's small voice asked and I knew she was concerned about me. I didn't want her to worry or think about me though; it would only hurt her more in the end when she never saw me again. "It's not the end after this, I promise. I'll be calling you and emailing you and Myspacing you and it'll be like you never left. I'll be sure to visit, too." She offered but we both knew that those promises would last a year, maybe two, and then fall flat.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kagome." I replied honestly as I turned to look at her. "I think too much for my own good, I guess."

"Kagome," InuYasha popped his head in the open door of the van, "hey Ayame; look, you're going to ride with me Kagome and in exchange I'm giving Miroku and Koga to Ayame and Sango since the van has a lot more space."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Kagome beamed.

"You guys should date." I said quietly in my flowing soft voice. They both turned to look at me, both blushing a little. I smiled and continued. "I'd like to see you guys get together before I leave, you two are too cute together to not be together. It's obvious you both like each other but seriously, please just get over this friendship ordeal and start dating like you both know you want to."

"We'll think about it, for you Ayame." InuYasha smiled boyishly at me. He held out his hand and ducked his head as he backed away and helped Kagome climb out of the van. Koga climbed in to fill her space and Miroku transferred the last of our bags over to the back of InuYasha's truck before climbing in the passenger seat.

I turned to Koga, "The original plan was to lie down but I'm not sure if you'd want to. The original plan was that Kagome would crawl back here and sleep so we wouldn't have this whole awkward situation but we do."

"That's fine, I'll still to my side." He assured we pulled a lever on either side and pushed the back of the seat down to make a bed with the covers having already been preplaced on the seats. I handed him a pillow and took one myself as I laid down, my feet closet to the very back of the van, so I could still look at the forlorn sky.

I know it shouldn't have mattered, shouldn't have hurt, but I was leaving all of my friends behind. All of the memories I had made with them and all the inside jokes would vanish into thin air. We were going to grow up and go our separate ways. High school was so much further out of my reach than I ever thought it would be and I couldn't help the silent tears that were running down my soft cheeks. I didn't think he noticed but he apparently did since he slid up close to me and slipped an arm under my neck.

He placed the palm of his large hand on the back of my head and pulled my fact into his chest. I used my right hand to clench his shirt in my fist and reluctantly let the tears keep going. He wasn't doing this in a flirtatious way; he was doing it like he always had because he was my friend. Just like my other friends, Koga would become a part of my past, a piece of the old me I was leaving behind.

My tears didn't turn back time though and I was too tired to know even if they had. The noise I heard that woke me up was the sharp crack of a hand against flesh and I grimaced from how painful it sounded. The sky was a kaleidoscope of colors since the molecules had yet to balance out and there were more colors than even the greatest artist in the world could manage. I smiled at the sight, not realizing it and I felt Koga slightly move and tilted my head up to see him.

He was smiling down at me, looking as perfect as always, and his black hair was out of its usual ponytail. I grabbed a chunk of his silky ink colored hair and played with the tips. This was our friendship; it was odd but understood. Not many people could probably figure it out, many thought we were friends with benefits, but we were just a friendship that was unexplainable. I stopped to arch my back and let out of a soft moan of a yawn.

"Guess what sleeping beauty and the beast, we're here." Miroku announced as he turned to look back at us. "Whoa, aren't you guys a little too lost for friends?"

"You wouldn't understand..."I rolled my eyes as I got on all fours and stuck my tongue out.

"You're completely right but I do understand you have a size D bra yet a size 4 waist and the view from here is quite nice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I made a disgusted face but giggled as Koga's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into his lap since he was now sitting up. I didn't know how Miroku got his information but it was correct and part of me didn't even want to know. None of that mattered anymore though because we were at the beach and in less than an hour we'd be in our hotel rooms and unpacking.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm so against these "perfect" girls being displayed nowadays everywhere in the media and it brings down my ego a whole lot (considering even though I'm losing weight it looks like my boobs are shrinking although my bra size hasn't changed and that my hips and everything are getting bigger) but she's a story and I want her to be perfect so yeah. It's my story and I want her to be farfetched and better looking than anybody else. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author note: Big thanks to Bonnafied, once again, and check out her story **Runaway**, it's simply amazing.

* * *

**I'll Remember You**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Three years ago I couldn't wait for this moment to come, when I'd get all of my freedom and be happily on my last trip to the beach before college. I had always pictured it so perfect and everything but never, not once, had I noticed how full of sorrow I'd be. Summer time was when I came to life and so far, it wasn't that exciting. My goal was to forget the whole leaving thing and enjoy my break. A poor mood could easily spoil this break and we all needed to have a fun time.

Kagome and InuYasha had their own room, as well as Sango and Miroku having their own room. That had left me with Koga because Kagome begged and pleaded for us to each have a guy, for extra protection from all the psychos and perverts than inhabited the world nowadays. In the end Sango and I gave in because, well, we couldn't take Kagome's constant pleading even though we knew that both she and I were fully capable of handling any situations ourselves. We'd gone for the cheapest rooms because we needed the money for college and we wouldn't be spending much time in the room anyways but I didn't know that I was going to be left with Koga and only one bed.

He stopped when he got in the door too, just froze. The last thing we needed was to make this even more awkward. Since the room was much littler than the other hotels there were no couches that could be pulled out. I was the first to speak up, "We could take turns sleeping on the floor so we don't run into to any... problems?"

"No," he stated confidently and looked over at me, "this is our last vacation with all of us together and nobody is going to sleep miserably on the hard floor. We're friends and we both understand that and, well, if they can't than to hell with them. To be honest, I don't care what anybody else thinks we are."

I was shocked since Koga had always pushed so hard to keep us friends. The barrier between, that line between friendship and more, had fallen and now he was cool with us doing whatever, there was no push to be friends, it was just that we understood and it didn't matter how the rest of the world figured out our relationship. They could think we were dating, friends with benefits, or whatever but it didn't matter, not anymore. He smiled lightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back as we continued to return to the truck and load our luggage on a special baggage loader.

Once all the bags were unloaded I grabbed my tote and quickly took out my miniature string bikini with black bottoms and a lime green top. I ran into the bathroom and had the bottoms on (tied in little bows at each side) and the one string of my top down. With a hand clasping both strings to my neck I walked out, "Koga can you do me?"

He hadn't been looking at me right away and seemed surprised as his head quickly spun over to me and his intense blue eyes were large. He seemed tense and his eyes quickly roamed my body before landing on my face, "Um, what?"

It wasn't a surprise Koga had to look me over. I hadn't been brave enough to wear string bikinis any other year and had just picked this swimsuit up along with a couple others due to pressure from Kagome and Sango. I spoke up a little clearer, "Can you tie the strings behind my neck, please?"

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled with a slight blush (never thought I'd see Koga, tough sexy Koga of all people, blushing) and his eyes seemed to focus on my chest as he began to walk towards me. I spun around and pulled my long flowing hair to the side over my one shoulder although I felt some of the shorter layers brush my shoulders and back. His hands seemed to tremble as he took the two extremely thin strings and tied them tightly (but not too tight).

"Thanks!" I said with a smile as I spun back around, only inches from his body. I gathered myself together and walked away, over to my luggage to start unpacking and to throw on my elevated black flip flops while Koga took his turn in the bathroom. Moments later he came out with his hair in a high ponytail again and low-slung swimming trunks. While he was preoccupied with the strings on his swim trunks I bit my bottom lip and concentrated on his sexy body.

When his head started to come up I quickly looked down at the camera I had grasped in my hand, prepared for pictures. I set it on the automatic timer and placed it on top of the television then motioned for Koga to run quickly and get in the picture with me. He stood facing forward for both of them and I faced forward for one but turned in the one (having been looking up and sticking my tongue out at him as he smiled down on me). I placed the camera in my bag and grabbed two towels along with a different bag that I could carry to the beach that had sun tan lotion and light weight chairs. Koga grabbed a color he'd prepared before we had left home and refilled it with new ice. Afterwards we were waiting outside for the other pairs to emerge.

I turned around to look at the pool in the hotel room and caught a few stares and whistles as well as cat calls. With this I giggled and blushed slightly as Koga spun around and shot glares. We weren't going out but I was his one of his best friends and he was protective of me. I looked up at him and giggled, "I guess with you around my chances of a summer romance are very low?"

"You don't need a summer fling. You deserve more than a boy who's going to fuck you in the summer than brag to all of his friends and not want anything to do with you later, when he's back home. And if you get attached than you're leaving and I don't want to see your heart break or anything." He explained, seriously.

_Funny Koga, because every time I look at you and realize we'll never actually be anything more than just friends a little piece of my heart breaks off and that's one more shattered little chunk of me that I'll never be able to get back. But its okay because you don't even realize how much you're hurting me, how much you're breaking my heart._

"Woo, sexy lady!" Kagome called and Sango made kissy noises. I played along and put my index finger at the corner of my mouth sexy pretending I didn't see them and them looked over and removed the finger in order to slowly lick my lips.

"Have I seen you girls before?" I asked innocently.

"Whoa, you do that way to good. I wouldn't mind some girl on girl action, ya know." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I think you need to stop being seductive before something bad happens," he motioned to his trunks, "I wouldn't want to have to make these boys cry at how much of a man I really am."

"Or laugh at your lack thereof." Sango scuffed.

"Please dear Sango let me take you on an adventure with my man hood and you would not say such cruel things." Miroku said sweetly and innocent while Sango rolled her eyes. She liked him, he had for a while, but he was such a pervert that she was afraid of getting hurt.

"Damn, somebody's looking fine." InuYasha commented as he walked out and eyed Kagome up in her black two-piece. She giggled as he smiled and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Why thank you but keep such comments to yourself in front of others please." Miroku whispered as he eyed up the rest of us suspiciously.

"I happen to be talking about my new girlfriend." InuYasha stated proudly.

"Awl, guys! That's so cute!" I smiled a cheesy grin.

"Congratulations." Koga nodded.

"I'm so glad you guys!" Sango cheered.

"I hope you know this means we're over InuYasha." Miroku crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately I'm willing to accept that fact." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

We finally arrived at the beach and the sun was hotter than anything as we all set our stuff up. I couldn't help but notice all the jealous and hungry looks I got since I was in such little clothing. I ignored it though and grabbed the sun block out (not ready for the tanning lotion yet) and gave it to Koga, "Help me."

Koga always put on my sun block lotion but that was when I was wearing a conservative one-piece and some shorts over top. Now he was eyeing me up curiously as whether or not he should touch me. Miroku's eyes gleamed happily as he reached for the body, "I'd be more than happy to help Ayame out if you don't want to Koga."

With a low growl (that I don't think Koga even tried) Miroku got the message and backed off. With that his finger tips rubbed the lotion into my exposed skin. I let out a little relaxed moan as he gently rubbed my shoulders to apply the cream. Hearing this he continued for a little longer before spreading the cream down my arms. I used my hands to smear it over my neck and chest and face and the front of my legs and asked him to get the backs.

Everybody watched in anticipation even though I wasn't really sure why they kept staring at us. We were friends and I needed help. His hands swiped the cream over the backs of my legs, even up near my ass and I couldn't help but love the feeling of his hands over my body as I closed my eyes but before I knew it he was done. Next, I took the lotion and rubbed it over his back and shoulders and arms while he covered his abs, neck, and face.

"Okay, now stand up so I can get the backs of your legs and you can do the front." I said, unknowingly.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Why not?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Because I can't." he muttered.

"C'mon Koga, just stand up; it'll be done in a few seconds."

"I know but I'm waiting for it to be done first."

"Wait, what?" I asked, suddenly more confused than before. He locked eyes with me and his sight slipped from me to his trunks. After a second I understood what he meant and my eyes got slightly larger. He was hiding it well but not completely and I hadn't known I was capable to do such... things... to Koga. Talk about having an awkward moment, we'd have to share a bed together.

Once he'd collected himself we finished him off and we were ready to go into the ocean. The water was freezing and waves were crashing at a good pace. For security I grabbed Koga's hand, locking my fingers with his to get the best possible grip. Finally we ran in the water (as quickly as a person can in water) and dove under a large wave. Once we'd resurfaced we went out further to be where the waves were gentle and wouldn't break yet.

His hands grabbed my hips as my hands rested on his arms as the water made us gently float up and down. I hadn't even paid attention to Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku who were now close by yet still having space between each pairing. The sun was bright so I had to squint up at him. "Koga you have the craziest eyes I've ever seen. They're so gorgeous and I absolutely love them."

"I like your eyes as well Ayame." He smiled.

We stayed there, just locked in each others eyes for moments and I wanted nothing more than to use his arms to pull my body up and kiss him. It was the perfect chance. He obviously thought I was good looking and he was so sexy that it was hard to resist. _What to do, what to do... you need to make a quick decision Ayame! This could be the perfect chance to get Koga and you could end up spending the rest of vacation as more than just friends, just like you've wanted for years and years._

"Wave, duck!" Koga yelled and, just like that, the chance was gone and, by the time I resurfaced, so was my top. The gentle recoil of the waves gently untied the little grip that was left and Koga reacted quickly, swiping his hand out and grabbing the lime green covering. I gasped in full shock but he used an arm that had pulled me against his chest so nobody had gotten the chance to see anything.

His body was so wet and close against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, shoving my chest tightly against his so nothing would slip. He looked down, probably getting nothing but the sight of a distressed girl's face and a whole lot of cleavage and I was sure he could feel how my chest had reacted to the freezing water against his chest. His hands slipped between our tummies and he quickly tied (and double knotted) the one string.

I adjusted to be covering yet slip my top over my chest and into place. Quickly, he grabbed the strings and tied, with a double knot again, around my neck. My face was a burning shade of red, I could tell. I closed my eyes, "I can NOT believe that just happened and it was only my first time in the water!"

"Well at least we know that we need to double knot from now on, huh?" he laughed.

"You've seen barely any of me for years and suddenly in a matter of eyes I've exposed my whole entire body to you. Find yourself lucky, I don't do this for just anybody." I joked around, trying to make myself not feel so stupid anymore.

"What was _that_?" Sango asked with wide eyes as the other friends swam over.

"That, dear Sango, would have been one hell of a sight and I'm ashamed that I didn't get to see it. I'm sure Koga got more than his fair share of exposed womanly flesh though." Miroku winked. "And I'm sure that he didn't mind it at all."

"Oh my gosh Ayame, that was so funny! Do it again!" Kagome urged, and had apparently been laughing her ass off ever since the accident had happened.

"Yes," Miroku added, "please do."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Mucha gracias to Bonnafied (check out **Runaway** by her and her story **The Fast Track** which is written and found with BleedingNissa who is on her favorite author's list to get to her. They both have Ayame and Koga as a main couple and are both really recommended).

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Three

* * *

I towel dried my long, sunset-toned thick hair and pulled my black pleated mini skirt up to my hips. I threw a white belly-exposing tube top on and hung the towel over the rod to dry. It was impossible to see the mirror under the layer of steam so I exited the bathroom and placed my makeup bag on the dresser in front of a huge mirror. "Bathroom's open" I stated the obvious to Koga as I applied colorless gloss that made my lips shine. I smeared emerald eyeliner under my bottom lid but black on the inside to bring out the dark circle around my eyes. With a little bit of blush and eye shadow and mascara I was ready to go.

To cover up my wild look I grabbed an extremely light, figure hugging, white jacket and threw my hair up into a ponytail after drying it with my bangs brushed to the side as usual. With my free time, I painted my nails (both fingers and toes) with sparkling silver and waited for Koga to finish. By the time he was done the polish had the chance to dry its second coating and I threw my black elevated sandals.

His body was dripping wet as he emerged with only boxer briefs on, tight against his butt and "manly" region. I tried to ignore the want to push him back onto the bed and hold him down while I kissed all over those sexy washboard abs. He slipped on some light jeans with multiple holes (they didn't come that way but he'd taken a knife and sandpaper to them) although there were a few unintentional oil specks.

Somebody knocked on the door and I quickly jumped up to answer it. I was eager to put a distance between us and loosen the sexual tension I had for him. I needed to be distracted and Kagome with InuYasha was just the trick. She smiled warmly up at me just as Koga threw on a crisp, figure-hugging wife beater. Funny how things worked out, before Kagome and InuYasha he didn't have a clue what he was going to wear and now he suddenly knew. She eyed me, "Ayame you look so sexy! What happened to my conservative friend?"

"She's on break; she needed to live a little." I joked back.

"I like your wild side Ayame. Who knew the little innocent girl I had grown up with and spent so many years with could look this amazing and actually wear the outfits that Sango and I had chosen for her?"

"Maybe I'm not so much wild as I am sympathetic and I wanted to wear this so you and Sango wouldn't throw a fit. Maybe I wanted to please my friends. Maybe that's the reason I put it on but maybe, somewhere between my good doings and my ideal of conservativeness having flown out the window, I actually turned to like it and how I look in it." I said with a small smile.

"Are Sango and Miroku ready yet?" Koga interrupted.

"Let's check!" Kagome decided as she spun on her heel. InuYasha wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he walked in unison with his new girlfriend. I giggled and held out my arm, bent at the elbow, towards Koga, "Shall we?"

"We shall." He nodded and hooked his arm through mine as we followed shortly after. The inside of Miroku and Sango's room was a mess! We had walked in right in the middle of a war as Sango chucked shoes at Miroku's head.

"If you ever touch me again you sick pervert I will make you pay so hard that your great-great-great-great-great grandfather will feel it!" Sango screamed in fury with red cheeks and a death glare. Her free hand was balled into a fist and she was so overcome by madness that she hadn't even take the time to see who Miroku had opened the door for.

"Sango, I'm afraid we have guests and it would be terribly rude to fight in front of others. They must not worry themselves with our quarrels." Miroku said as elegantly as possible.

"Oh no, please do continue, we were obviously interrupting something." I said with a wave of my hand and a smirk.

"Oh," Sango stopped and looked confused for a second as she looked over us, her group of friends, that had somehow managed to appear out of thin air, "hey guys, I hadn't noticed you had gotten here. If I could just find my one flip flop I'd be ready... now, where did I put that...?"

She pondered as Miroku turned around and picked up one waving it in the air, "Would it perhaps be the one that you had recently just chucked at my head? It looks exactly like the other one you're holding...."

"Yes, that's the one." Sango plucked it from his hand and slipped it on her foot. It was now that she looked around at her surroundings. "When did this place get to be such a mess?!"

"Somewhere between 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' and 'don't you ever touch me again pervert'." Miroku offered helpfully.

"Which reminds me..." she thought out loud before thumping her palm against the back of his head evilly, then becoming calm again as she looked towards the rest of us "Are you guys ready to go then? I hope I didn't hold us up because I know how busy these places can get. Anyway, I'm ready for some Princess Royal food so let's get moving!"

--

After eating we decided to head back our rooms to ditch the proper covering we had dawned earlier. I threw off my jacket and Koga took off the black tee that he had worn previously, leaving him looking sexy in that tank top, contrasting against his tanned skin. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around his one and just feel the bulging muscle.

"Hey pretty lady." Somebody called out to me as our group walked. I didn't pay attention, figuring that the call was directed towards Sango, Kagome, or some other girl. I never expected it be towards me, though. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm talking to you." A guy fell into step beside me and I looked over, a little shocked. "Yeah, you; I'm Hiten and I was wondering if there was a chance I could get you to go to my party tonight?"

"I don't believe I –"

"Ayame would love to!" Kagome cut in. "In fact I'll copy down your number and make sure she'll be there. That is, only if the rest of us are allowed to attend your party as well."

"Sure thing babe." He nodded as InuYasha let out a low growl and pulled Kagome back towards him. She and the stranger exchanged information as InuYasha watched desperately.

"Hey, you look gorgeous, you should smile." He said as he turned to me before he turned and walked back to his little group of guy friends.

"He was Hiten alright, hittin' on Ayame." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, slow down captain, the jealousy is becoming overwhelming." Miroku smirked.

"I'm not jealous!" Koga growled.

"I'm going to have to agree with Miroku on this one." InuYasha pointed out.

"Us girls are going to go shopping. I'll text you then and we'll meet back up, okay?" Kagome asked as her eyes flashed from Koga to InuYasha and then glanced to and fro again. InuYasha nodded and agreed, getting the point.

* * *

Narrator Point of View

* * *

Once the girls were out of sight InuYasha started up the conversation again. "Look Koga, stop trying to hide it. It's kind of obvious you're jealous over guys talking to Ayame. Maybe we could work something out, ya know?"

"No, I don't know InuYasha, because I'm not jealous over Ayame." He defended.

"Look Koga, Ayame's sexy, just get with her already. You've known each other for so long and you know she'll be gone after this summer, right? You have one last month, our last month here at the beach, to make a lasting impression on her. You have one last month to actually get the chance to be Ayame's boyfriend and you're too egotistic to admit you like her and finally go out with her." Miroku pointed out.

"She's my best friend, guys, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to leave her with me getting with her and ending up having sex or something only to leave her in the end. Honestly it's going to be hard enough watching my best friend walk away from me without even the slightest glance back, I'm not going to be able to take it from her as a girlfriend either, it'll only make things worse." He mumbled.

"Koga, get your head out of your ass!" InuYasha exclaimed, "One month isn't much time at all! Get with Ayame and give her the best month of her life before she leaves! Maybe for once you should stop caring about that damned friendship and take it a little further, Ayame's wanted to for years!"

"What?" Koga stopped in his tracks and both of the other boys' eyes got rather large. The secret they'd promise to keep had now flown from InuYasha's mouth in his moment of persuasion and they couldn't take it back now.

".... Wha-what?" InuYasha stuttered, trying to play cool because he couldn't think quickly enough. He was still stunned that the words had slipped from his mouth even though he'd managed to keep them shut up for so long. Ayame was going to kill him!

"Ayame's liked me and wanted to be more than friends?" Koga asked innocently.

"You didn't hear it from us!" Miroku cut in.

"You guys knew this?" his confusion grew.

"Maybe...." the two replied in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted, causing others to stare at the group of three. He didn't care though as he continued, "You didn't think that maybe, just maybe, that would be helpful information and that if you'd told me years ago I wouldn't have been so scared to death of trying to hook up with her?"

"Honestly Koga, you went through so many girlfriends that it wasn't even funny. I don't understand where you thought we would have gotten the time to tell you and it broke Ayame's heart and confidence to see so she didn't want you to know. Even Miroku and I didn't know whether you liked the girl or not." InuYasha explained.

"Of course I liked her! I was crazy about her! I still am crazy about her!" Koga said excitedly. Once the statement was out a pause filled with silence filled the group. Koga took a deep sigh and tried to stop the overflowing information that was flooding his brain currently. He couldn't believe everything that he was hearing. Ayame, his best friend, wanted him too.

* * *

Ayame Point of View

* * *

"Hey Koga." I greeted as I came upon him. He was sitting on the short wall that separated the beach from the boardwalk with his high ponytail blowing slightly. He glanced over his shoulder with large, innocent blue eyes and I smiled at the picture. The sun was going down in front of him and the bright colors before it would sink into the ocean made him stick out more than usual.

The rest of the group was enjoying ice cream at one of the tables but I had taken the chance to slip off to the wall with Koga, holding an ice cream for each of us. He took them both while I climbed up, and then handed the one over to me. It didn't matter which one I got since both of us loved vanilla.

The waves crashed and rippled forward with white tips bouncing up and down before it sucked the body of water in and threw it back out again. The water was green and blue yet clear all at the same time and it was gorgeous with the dying sun reflecting upon it. There was a comfortable silence but I broke it calmly, speaking more to myself than anything. "Next year I'll be looking out into different ocean waters by myself."

"You'll make plenty of friends in no time at all Ayame." Koga assured.

"I don't know if I want new friends because I'll have to live with the fact that nobody could ever replace you guys." I sighed.

"But they can keep you preoccupied so it doesn't hurt as much. Us however," he spoke, referring to the group as a whole, "will not be the same without you. We'll constantly be reminded that a large part of our group has left."

"I'm not that chunky, am I?" I joked.

"You're as thin and healthy as possible but you're personality was huge and irreplaceable. I've gotten so used to a group, a life, with you in it that I don't know how I'll be able to do when you leave it." He continued. For the longest time we'd both just been staring out into the never-ending ocean but now I couldn't help but break that gaze to look over at Koga. His face held a saddened expression and I scooted beside him and grabbed that arm that I had wanted to for so long now as I rested my head on it as well yet continued to lick my ice cream.

"Guys, that party is going to start soon!" Kagome came over to tell us.

--

I woke up with my head pounding and I groaned. I couldn't remember anything from last night and now it was coming back to haunt me. I had gotten root beer several times but not once had I touched alcohol. I grabbed my head harshly, trying to push the harsh pressure out so my head wouldn't explode.

"Headache?" a voice asked and I squinted my eyes open to see Hiten in front of me. I nodded and fell back down onto the couch I was on. _Headache was an understatement, I felt like little creatures were going to burst and come pouring out of my ears, nose, mouth, and eye sockets. But sure, let's go with headache._

"You're quite the partier." Hiten concluded as he came back with two Tylenol and a water. I sat up and swallowed the offered pills.

I clutched my head, "What do you mean I'm quite the partier?"

"Last night you were crazy. You were dancing with every single guy and downing that whiskey like it was nothing. I've never seen a girl be able to hold her Jaeger so well before, props to you." He congratulated.

"Where's my friends?" I groaned.

"The one muscular one stormed out after you started grinding against all those guys and two others left, I think their names were Miroku and Sango? But Kagome and InuYasha just left a couple of minutes ago to get some breakfast." He explained.

Something was wrong; my friends would never leave me alone with a complete stranger. "Look, I'm going to head out of here and try to find them."

"I think you need to stay," his tone was harsh and my eyes grew slightly before he calmed down and added, "until your headache gets better."

"No, I'm leaving now." I stated firmly and got off of the couch. All my clothes were intact, although my skirt was turned the wrong way a little, and I was able to locate my shoes right by the foot of the couch. I put them on quickly before getting up and walking to the door. With a last goodbye towards his angered direction, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: My stupid chapters wouldn't load up last night but they are today so I'm very happy about that. Here's the next chapter, that's my second one for today (only because it wouldn't load last night but still...) so enjoy and review please! I'm also sorry to Bonnafied, I believe I forgot to mention you last time! Read **Runaway **by her and **The Fast Track **by her and BleedNissa (find it!) It may say the main pairing is Rin and Sesshomaru but Koga and Ayame play a big part too!

* * *

**I'll Remember You**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"I can't believe she actually had the nerve to act like that." Koga growled just as I walked in. All the boys looked up at me and quickly stopped talking. Koga cleared his throat and refused to look at me anymore as he focused on the television, "The girls went to get something to bring us back for breakfast."

"Why'd you guys leave me?" I whimpered.

"Maybe because of the way you were acting." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You were too busy chugging down alcoholic drinks to even pay attention to us leaving."

"I didn't have any alcohol!" I shouted and a wave of pain rushed over me. I cringed and grabbed my head, "I can't remember next to anything. It came to me in gaps at first but then it just faded. I have no clue about anything that happened."

"Wait, what'd you just say Ayame?" Miroku asked, jumping up from the one bed quickly and grabbing my arms on either side. His eyes were large and fearful but I couldn't understand what reason he'd be so worried for. "What about your memory?"

"I was drinking root beer and then my memory spaced into gaps and –"

"Who gave you the drink?" he interrogated.

"Hiten but I don't –"

"Hiten gave you the root beer?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think that's been accomplished, dumbass." InuYasha scuffed.

"Do you feel like anything happened, at all?" Miroku pressed.

"Like sex or anything? Miroku, you know I'd never have sex with a stranger and I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell. I mean, for God's sake I'm a virgin still and if I had sex I'm sure that I would be fully aware of it." I comforted.

"Nonetheless I think somebody slipped you date rape pills." Miroku concluded, "There are certain date rape drugs that make you memory have gaps and if you were slipped alcohol into one of those gaps you would have been too drunk to remember correctly anyway. I should have known you wouldn't have acted like that."

"Somebody tried to rape her?" Koga asked with a suddenly deadly look in his eye, "That fuck Hiten tried to fucking rape her?!"

He stood up, shouting now, and he scared everybody it was safe to say. I spoke up quickly, "He may have made me look like a slut last night but he obviously didn't succeed in raping me or doing anything to me for that matter of fact."

"But he planned on it!" Koga yelled.

"And you were going to leave me there for him to do it!" I yelled back. I didn't know why but it hurt to know he didn't trust me. Tears gathered in my eyes and I couldn't help but to continue, "That bastard was planning on violating me, taking my virginity, and you've been my friend for years yet you thought I'd actually do something like that! I need a shower." I mumbled the last part about the shower as I pushed past Koga towards the bathroom.

"Ayame..." his voice was soft and apologetic. I tried to push him out but he stayed inside and closed the door behind him. I shook my head and continued removing my clothes. He already thought I could be some nasty slut, what would this do? Nothing. He was polite by turning his head, "Ayame...."

I stepped into the cold shower and shivered. I didn't care how he saw me anymore; I couldn't have felt any worse than I had when he was convinced I was a slut. This was the worse thing that had ever happened to me. Koga was the one I'd worked to look so perfect to for years now and in over a night all those years meant nothing because he still thought I was capable of such acts. I closed my eyes and let the cold water splash all over my body.

"Ayame, listen to me." Koga begged although his voice was huskier than usual. I ignored him and proceeded to apply soap all over my body and re-shave all my areas that needed shaved. I finished off by washing my hair and rinsed the conditioner out at last. I stepped out of the shower dripping wet and I noticed Koga stopped from looking away and now his eyes were lock completely on my body and the beads of water running down it.

I stopped. Earlier, I wasn't worried because Koga was looking. Now I was a little unsure as I saw how he was looking at me. My eyes grew slightly as I looked for the towels only to realize that he was standing right in front of them now. "Koga... I need a towel."

He was breathing a little heavier than usual and looked like he was trying to calm himself. Quickly he threw me a towel and walked out of the room. I wrapped it around me as soon as it touched my fingers but he was already gone by then. I quietly made my way out of the room but saw Koga slip his right hand down his pants and I slipped back in the bathroom without him even realizing.

--

"So somebody slipped Ayame rape drugs?" Kagome asked shocked as we sat at Halls and ate our food. Her eyes flashed over to me, "That's horrible! Who would ever want to do somebody so evil to Ayame?"

"I swear if I see that asshole one more time he's so dead that it's not even funny. I'm not even kidding; his life is a ticking clock that is close to going off." Koga threatened as he leaned back in his chair and poked around at the crab legs with an upset face.

"But it didn't happen and that's what really matters." I said quickly as I popped a yummy melted-butter-covered shrimp into my mouth, savoring the old bay that made my taste buds tingle. "We're eating and that was this morning, can we please not talk about it?"

"As long as our Ayame is safe the guy lives." Sango decided as she slipped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight side hug before retrieving her hand back again. Everybody nodded and ignored the subject, digging into crab legs and shrimp and an assortment of other foods.

"How'd the conversation with you and Koga go?" Miroku asked, innocently, and not even trying to be a pervert. Little did he know that there wasn't so much talking as there was staring. Koga and I both looked up at each other without speaking and without any expression. Our lack of response caused the others to look up at us.

"It was fine." Koga grumbled as he started to pick at his food again but without breaking eye contact with me. I suddenly averted my eyes to my plate. His gaze just felt so violating now. Ever since he'd seen me naked I had a fear of him picturing that every time he'd see me from now on.

"Can we hurry up please? I can't wait to get to the beach again." I spoke up.

"Me either!" Kagome gushed, "It's so beautiful out and it's been so beautiful at ever since we got here just yesterday. This is why I love the beach, it's never _that_ bad and there are always tons of cute clothes!"

"Amen! The unique clothing is what really gets me!" I smiled. "The beach is the only place you can find some of these outfits and, although it's a shame, it makes me look forward to it even more."

--

I giggled as I stood in the middle and locked hands with Kagome and Sango. They knew I was the strongest swimmers and we figured it was the safest system with the harsh sea conditions. The undertow was especially bad today and I wasn't afraid but my friends were cautious. Unlike them I had been swimming since I was in kindergarten and my swimming courses had trained me well.

* * *

Narrator POV

* * *

"Koga, what exactly did happen between you Ayame?" Miroku asked, "Something happened after we left and I know it. Just spill."

"I followed her into the bathroom, right? And she just started undressing in front of me like she didn't even care anymore. I can't blame her, I had acted like she was a slut or whore or whatever and I felt really bad. I tried not to look but I heard her step into the shower and let out little moans as the water hit her and I just looked over and couldn't look away. It was like I had just stepped into a porno or something."

"Sounds like a dream." InuYasha pointed out.

"Not really, it was a nightmare." he groaned.

"Wait, you had one of the hottest girls ever and yet you still didn't like any of it? Are you sure you're not gay Koga? No, even a gay guy would go straight after seeing Ayame in a scene like the one you saw." Miroku corrected.

"The problem wasn't what I was seeing; the problem was how I was reacting. I could barely control myself when I watched her bathe and step out of that shower. It was driving me crazy. I felt like I was gonna blow before I even jerked it." Koga mumbled.

"Wait, you jerked it to Ayame?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." he admitted, now shamelessly.

"But this time she had just finished with a shadow so she probably knew what was going on. She was actually there. Dude, that's so... kinky in a way I guess. Wouldn't it have been sweet if she wouldda helped you out? I bet you wouldda loved that Koga." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe you shouldn't insult her and she would."

"Maybe but I guess I screwed that up, huh?" I sighed.

"Maybe next time, bra." Miroku shrugged, pronouncing 'bro' as bra.

"I'm not just talking about the dirty stuff, you know that right? I mean our actual chance of a relationship. She couldn't think much of me anymore." I bit my lip.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

"You never told us what really happened between Koga and you." Sango pointed out during a calm period of time. I knew that this was coming but I really didn't want to have to answer it. I was afraid of what they'd think of my actions. It didn't matter, there had been so much judgment going on last night that it wouldn't faze me.

"I took a shower in front of him." I shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Sango yelled out at the same time and I blushed.

"He wouldn't leave me alone or let me get a shower. I was sick of it all and it completely crushed me to have him think of me as such a person. I guess you could say I just stopped caring. This is my last month and it's only been one very stressful night already. I don't have time for stuff like that." I explained.

"Okay, well, that's understandable." Kagome pointed out and Sango nodded in agreement. "What did Koga do about all of this though? I mean you throw a guy in a room with somebody that looks like you taking a shower and it's a recipe for disaster."

"He didn't do anything, really. Well, he actually just stared at me and was all tense but he ended up leaving. I walked out of the room but brushed and dried my hair in the bathroom because he was... well, masturbating, on the bed in our room. I didn't want to bother him." I said with my blush growing.

"Hold up, you put poor Koga in a situation with you wet and naked in the shower and he didn't try to jump on you and bang you or anything? I have got to give that guy serious props to contain himself like that." Kagome pointed out.

"Or, you know, maybe he just doesn't like me, have you ever thought about that? That guy hasn't been interested in me since we were little kids. I've had the biggest crush on him for forever and he hasn't even given me a second glance as a potential girlfriend. The only reason a guy wouldn't have sex with a girl in a shower is when he doesn't like her." I said quickly, letting a little piece of my mind out.

"Or, you know, maybe he likes you too much and doesn't want to hurt you?" Kagome suggested, "Guys would fuck a girl even if they didn't like her but a guy wouldn't just bang a girl if he really truly cared and wanted it to count."

"I'd like to believe you guys but it seems impossible that he'd like me considering he never said anything about it yet had enough confidence to move on and date a whole bunch of pretty slutty girls. God only knows how many STD's he has. We've never talked about his sex like, I never really wanted to know." I mumbled.

Kagome giggled, "Ayame, Koga is a virgin!"

"What?" I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He told InuYasha and InuYasha told me about it. InuYasha tends to not be a very good secret keeper if you guys haven't noticed yet and especially since I'm his girlfriend he lets things slip out. And because you're my best friend and I think its important information for you to know, I'm telling you." She smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Today is March 05, 2010. In 12 days it would have been Branden and I's one year but I broke up with him a couple days ago. I love him and care about him, really, but I was so miserable. Anyway there's this new army kid who's talking to me (haven't seen him since he graduated last year) and wants to hang out but I'm not really looking for a new relationship anymore. Sorry to continue with my personal life but, yeah. In the story Sango and Miroku are named after the Japanese places that got bombed during WWII just so you know. Big thanks to Bonnafied (check out **Runaway** and **The Fast Track**) with the Fast Track having a lot of AyamexKoga and being under her friend's account of BleedingNissa. Big thanks to misty uchiha for her reviews!

* * *

**I'll Remember You**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

A couple days later we all ended down to the beach for our daily routine of going to the ocean and enjoying the beating hot sun that covered us in sweat and the comfort of the ice cold water. After lying out on the beach a little I slipped into the extra short shorts that I had brought with me. The salt was pouring out of my pores ever since the water evaporated. All of us slipped on our sandals and flip flops as we strolled down the boardwalk in the midmorning sun, which was burning down holes into us. I watched patiently as we all stopped for some Dots to eat, InuYasha and Kagome giggling and holding onto one another.

I watched and shoved another spoonful of dots into my mouth, trying to swallow my pain away. Sango noticed the slight pout on my face and walked over to me. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and was a good enough friend to reassure me, "You're not the only single one here, Ayame. Trust me, I know it hurts and I know it sucks but that doesn't matter because you and me, just us two, are going out tonight and breaking free from the pack. That is, if you're game?" Sango winked and referred to the rest of our friends as "the pack".

"Trust me I am all ears, just no private parties again." I reminded and shivered from the eerie feeling running down me. I could have been raped, I might have been raped, and he might have been planning it but got too drunk at the last minute and passed out. He might have exposed me in some way or the other without me knowing it.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Crazy beautiful," Miroku slipped into our conversation and sent a smile towards Sango (who began to blush), "now what are you two cats talking about anyway? Why must you seclude yourself and whisper so the other ones can't hear the plans? What have you two got to hide from the rest of us?"

"Nothing, Miroku, you need to get a life. I mean, seriously, quit noising into our business because I don't recall us asking and begging for you to come over. Quite honestly, neither of us even looked anywhere near your direction! Mind yours!" Sango growled him out.

"Geez, chill out Sango, I was just a little curious. I mean, for all I know you guys could be discussing something you didn't want the rest of us to hear. And by that I mean a feeling of violation." His eyes flickered to me.

"Oh... sorry." Sango muttered.

"But now that you mention it, you did defend yourselves pretty good. What exactly are you guys planning anyway?" Miroku asked curiously with a suspicious look in his eye. Too bad for him and he knew it, because he was dealing with two of the toughest girls and two of the greatest liars that ever lived. It was a battle he knew he was going to lose, yet he tried nonetheless. "Spill it or else."

"Or else what, Nagasaki?" Sango pushed.

"You'll see, Hiroshima." Miroku retorted.

"Break it up you two." I demanded.

"Back off, Wind, you're not in this!" Miroku pointed out.

"Yes I am because the plans have to deal with me too, Nagasaki!" I growled and threw a fist upwards towards my chin in frustrated and anger (yes I was easily offended). "I declare World War Three!"

Many people turned and watched me as I pumped my first high into the air and spoke loudly, announcing the war upon Miroku Nagasaki with my aid, Sango Hiroshima, at my side. Unfortunately even they were embarrassed. Sango quickly pulled my arm down and pushed me glad closer to the group with a nervous laugh, "Haha... yeah...."

Aside from the group Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. I had placed my ear up next to them and realized that it was true that we could only hear it. "We're going to hang out tonight; just Ayame and I, and we're going to find some guys to have a summer romance with. If you tell anybody Nagasaki, it means death."

"Wait, why would you further than your group of friends for somebody to have a summer romance with?" Miroku questioned, "At least you know all of us rather than picking up some weird stranger that might drug you, and drug Ayame again."

"Because I want somebody caring and loyal and fun... since I'm not a lesbian and neither is Ayame or Kagome, and Kagome is taken anyway, I'm going to have to resort to random beach guys for love. It's not like its permanent and we swear that we won't drink anything that doesn't come to us completely sealed." Sango shrugged.

"I want you guys to be safe though, extra safe. Take me along, even if I'm just walking there minding my own business. I don't want you to get hurt." Miroku suggested.

"Miroku, we're big girls now and we can handle ourselves, okay? We'll be fine, we promise." I said with a reassuring smile and Miroku sighed. Nobody in our group could resist when I was so sweet and charming (even if I had just previously declared World War Three on them apparently).

--

"Looking good Ayame." Sango smiled. She had her hair in a high ponytail with small shorts and a red tank top and matching red flip flops. She looked so cute and sporty, yet managed to pull off looking sexy all at the same time.

"Same to you." I smiled. I was wearing a strapless figure hugging white dress that ended mid-thigh and I had on some red heels to make me stand out. My hair was pin straight thanks to its natural habit.

The only reason we had escaped the group was because Sango pretended to be sick and I aided her on the fraud illness, volunteering to go back to the hotel rooms to try to make her feel better. Kagome was going to but I had sweet talked her out of it before she could even protest with me and Miroku simply avoided eye contact. I had scribbled a note and let it on the side of the television saying that we had went for a walk to get some fresh air.

We were running on adrenaline as we giggled and started our way down the boardwalk. We received uncountable stares and calls and whistles but ignored them all as we strutted like models with our heads held high. My ears picked up the conversation of another. A boy was looking annoyed with a geeky girl. "Look, I'm done with this relationship, Rin. I'm sick of us and I'm going to find a hot beach babe."

For some reason my protectiveness kicked in and I stomped over. I comfortingly slipped an arm around the girls shoulder and glared at the young man who stood there shocked in front of us. I spoke up with an annoyed tone. "Uh, guys these days are so stupid and ignorant. Please sweetheart, you can do so much better than a lowlife like him who's just looking for the body to bang even though he'll end up with several STDs in the morning. Basically, he's a reject that won't amount to anything relationship wise and most likely he won't go anywhere in life either so it's better to move on now."

Both of them were in a complete loss of words as I guided the young girl back over to Sango. The boy just stood there staring after us as we walked away. Once we were out of sight we sat down on a bench with her. She sniffled through the tears and took her glasses off, wiping them away. "Thank you guys, for being so nice."

"Awl, sweetie, everything is all good, no worries." I comforted.

"What was that all about anyway? Was he your boyfriend?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, we've been together for five months now. He's cheated on me so many times its not even funny, he flirts with other girls all the time, and he tells me all about other girls all the time too. I wanted to leave him, but he's all I have." With that she burst into sobs again.

"Are you staying with him?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I'm staying with the girls in the one room and the guys stay in the other room but we always spilt up into couples." She sighed.

"Well you're hanging with us tonight so stop crying." I smiled.

"Really?" she looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Hell yes! Now let's go find some cute, worth-our-time boys!" I cheered.

* * *

Narrator POV

* * *

"I can't believe they're doing something like this, especially after what happened to Ayame last time." Koga growled as he began his hunt for the red-headed vixen. "I was so worried sick about her getting home safely and now she's parading the boardwalk in search of a guy! A guy, other than me!"

When Koga had sensed something wrong he decided he'd force the secret out of Miroku, knowing that the boy was hiding something back. Turns out all it took was minor choking and a death threat for the guy to cough up the truth. Now he was devastated and furious, in search of _his_ Ayame.

"I mean, I can understand why Sango went off in search of a guy because you're not the most monogamous creature on this planet but me? I'm a good guy, I'm a _fan-fucking-tastic_ guy with an amazing body, what else could she want?" he continued to rant.

"Hey..." Miroku mumbled in a light defense.

"There they are!" Koga declared as his pace picked up to speed walking. He was on a mission to get this girl back, whether it caused a scene or not. She was standing there with Sango and some other girl they weren't familiar with and there was a crowd of guys hanging out in front of them, just looking and talking and joking.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

"Koga!" I said in a shocked voice as the towering dark figure tapped me on the back and I spun around. My forest green eyes were large for fear of not knowing what he was going to do, he was looking furious with me and I didn't want any harm inflicted. I mean, Koga wouldn't lay a hand on me but the other guys he was perfectly capable of killing.

"Yeah, why'd you sneak off from me Ayame?" he was annoyed although concern was laced thickly in his voice and clearly visible in his eyes. I looked at Sango and Rin and the group of guys (who were all staring) then back at Koga.

"We wanted summer romance. Is that too much to ask Koga?" I said, hurt, in a small voice. He seemed a little hurt with my response, like inside he was blaming himself, down beyond in those blue eyes and the sorrow surfaced. He didn't say anything but picked me up bridal style and carried me off. I was a little confused but went with it anyway as he headed towards the beach. At the waters edge he put me down and I automatically took off my shoes and stuffed them in my bag, along with his socks and sneakers.

"Ayame, I don't want you hurt." He mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and the wind played with his hair. The glows from the lights of the boardwalk and from the moon light lit up around him and he looked perfect with shadowed features.

"I know, because you're a good friend Koga, but I really want to move past your protectiveness and find somebody to spend the summer kissing and giggling and hugging with." I sighed as we walked and I repetitively stuffed my feet under the sand and kicked it up.

"Ayame..." his voice was soft.

This was it; this was the moment I had been waiting on for my entire life. This was the moment when Koga would confess that he's had a huge crush on me and wants to be with me. He'd tell me how he'd be my summer love and give me that perfect kiss that makes me melt into his hands like silly putty. This was that moment and my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"Yes...?" I egged, my breath hitched in my throat.

"I think we should head back to the hotel room and get to bed early. We've decided to get up for an early breakfast and day at the beach tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired. Besides, I know how scary and life-threatening you can be in the mornings." He said. Just like that my dreams crashed and my fragile hope shattered in unfixable pieces all around me. This was the perfect moment. If he would have had anything to say to me he would have. He was just my friend, and he always would be, that would _never_ change.

* * *

Okay so here's my relationship status update: I'm heading over to Gettysburg tomorrow. We're going to walk the battlefield and everything. I guess I'm bringing some water and a few sandwiches and a blanket to sit down on when we take a break. He wants to talk about us so I guess we'll do that. Whether or not we're still together I'm going to his sister's church name giving next Sunday (not sure how to spell it, the spellcheck didn't recognize the word though...). I know my updates have lagged. I usually update every day and it's been like two days now, forgive me. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I apologize for the wait! Went to see The Crazies (I put what I thought about it at the very end of the story if you wanna know). Big thanks to my reviewers, reviews mean everything to me:

Bonnafied (**Runaway** and **The Fast Track** [under BleedingNissa account])

Misty Uchiha

Agnes

* * *

**I'll Remember You**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

I yawned and looked over at my bed mate. I had woken up with my head on his chest and all cuddled up to him, like I had been ever since we'd arrived. Luckily, I was always the first to wake up and could remove myself from him before he knew but nothing would stop me from wanting to just wanting to stay curled up to him for longer, even if it was just a couple seconds. With a defeated sigh I got out of bed and grabbed a swimsuit (this time an aqua blue string bikini top but with matching bootie swim shorts).

With Koga peacefully sleeping I slipped my clothes off, all of them, and quietly put on the bottoms. Right after they had gotten halfway up my ass I turned my head to the side and saw Koga with sleepy but large blue eyes at my next to naked form. This was the second time in two weeks I had exposed myself to him except this time it actually was an accident. I slipped them up, shocked with my mouth slightly open. My hair cascaded to cover some of my breasts, which was a relief.

"Umm... You were sleeping and I figured that you wouldn't wake up to actually see any of... this." I mumbled before throwing my top on and tying it as quickly as possible. My cheeks were flushed pink and I tried my best to just ignore looking at him. "Do you think you could tie my neck one?"

"Uhh... yeah, get over here." He scooted to the end of the bed on his knees as I sat down right in front of him and lifted my thick hair. Chills shot down my back as his fingers brushed against my neck. "Ayame," he whispered as I felt his voice and breath against my earlobe, dark and seducing, "why do you continue to tease me like this? It's driving me crazy, babe."

"Koga?" I questioned in a small, innocent voice. I turned around to look at him with my large, innocent green eyes and I saw the lust clouding his. He licked his full, but not too full, lips and I quickly glanced around the room and at the door, we were completely alone. I was completely and totally alone with the guy who I had wanted for years, who couldn't stop staring at me. Before I knew it he scooped his fingers against the back of my head and pulled me forward, crashing our lips together.

This was everything I had been wanting for so long.... His tongue was licking my bottom lip, begging and trying to get in my mouth. I knew that if I opened it he'd explore my mouth but if I kept it shut he couldn't. I had wanted Koga for so long but he didn't want me, he wanted my body and looks now. My personality didn't matter, he was horny because of my body and I knew it wasn't my personality that had his cock growing larger and larger by the second.

I shook my head and could feel the tears coming to my eyes. He only wanted my body; everybody so far had only wanted what they saw. The problem was that the important stuff was all things that they couldn't see. I swiped some tears from my eyes and got up, quickly going to the door and throwing it open as I slipped on some sneakers. I didn't care that I was in a swimsuit. I ripped a ponytail holder from off of the door handle and tied my hair up into a perfect, high ponytail. Once I was out of the hotel I took off running down the boardwalk. I didn't care about the few people that were out so early, or how they were staring at me.

After a few times up and down the boardwalk (I had always ran track and more than anybody) I was tired and had to stop but I refused. My legs were slow and clumsy as I pushed them further and further, my breathing deep. I felt arms circle around my waist and pull me back into the owner's strong chest. My legs now felt like jello and I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

He placed me on a bench and kneeled in front of me. I looked up and into Koga's blue eyes. The lust was replaced with sorrow and hurt, self disgust and self distrust along with worry. "Ayame," his voice was soft as he spoke, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, ever, and I'm sorry that I did. I never thought I'd do something like that. I gave you every reason not to trust me and if you want to switch rooms I won't complain. I'm sure Sango is a lot better person to bunk with."

"Koga, just forget it." I panted.

He turned around, still kneeled and told me to get on his back. I did as I was told, wrapping my weak arms around his neck. My whole body was tired and it was something that I wasn't used to. I had never felt this worn out in my entire life. I closed my eyes and felt the summer breeze and the wind from Koga running. My body was covered in sweat and I was resisting the urge not to swipe my hand between my boobs. He soon turned off onto the beach where we met up with the rest of gang. He sat me down on a chair and gave me a water bottle. I downed the drink as quickly as possible before setting down the empty plastic bottle and moving my sore legs towards the ocean water. Despite the fact that the water would be worse, I needed the cold against me.

Koga slipped off his sneakers, too, and quickly picked me up bridal style once again as he pushed us towards the gang, deeper into the water where it was a lot calmer. I didn't argue because I probably wouldn't have made it out here without him anyway. The girls and boys all had concerned looks on their faces. I wasn't sure if Koga had explained what happened but they obviously knew that I wasn't at the room.

"Where were you? Koga just said you went for a morning run...." Kagome said with a small voice and a confused and concerned expression on her face. Sango nodded and they all turned to just stare at me, waiting for some type of response but all I did was nod. That, of course, only raised more suspicion.

"Are you okay Ayame, what's wrong?" Sango tuned in.

"I don't think she was out for a run, I believe she was hiding in the bathroom because something happened last night that caused her a lot of pain... I couldn't help but notice you're not walking too well Ayame. I know that you always have time for more running and I know that Koga is a very big boy, as well. If you don't mind me asking... what position did you use?" Miroku added in.

I sent Miroku a death glare, as did Koga. Everybody else wasn't too argumentative about the ideal though. My jaw dropped open because my best friends thought I had slept with Koga! Koga rolled his eyes. "We didn't have sex, okay? I'm sure that if it would have been good yet painful enough for her to not be able to walk right that you guys would have heard it considering you're right next door and that would have been an event that the whole motel would have most likely heard."

"Touché Koga but know that I am not so easily tricked." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you just tell us what position it was?"

"Speaking of positions, wanna know what position my hand is going to be in when it collides with your face, Nagasaki?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow. "What part of 'Ayame and I didn't have sex' don't you seem to comprehend? I know you're stupid but I didn't think you were that bad...."

"Whatever dude, I'm not the one that's all protective about my sexual life. I'm a real man and don't mind discussing my bedroom habits. If you're curious, just ask Sango over here." Miroku smirked as he hooked a thumb in Sango's direction. Her face was bright red and everybody's jaw dropped at this new information. Sango had ended up sleeping with Miroku!

"I was drunk that that was our secret! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled and chased after him as he quickly swam away. I giggled and then realized that Koga's hands were firmly grabbing onto my hips and my butt was pressed against his region.

It made me smile that he cared too much to let me go, for fear something would happen due to my lack of leg strength. For a second it made me think that it wasn't just about my body, but for me as well. However, he wasn't kissing all over me. If I hadn't needed somebody to hold me I would have pushed him away. If I did push him away, Kagome wasn't a strong enough swimmer to concentrate on two so I'd be a goner.

--

"We need to talk Ayame, for real." Koga warned, releasing the reality that what happened wasn't just going to be pushed to the back of the mind and forgotten, it was going to be unearthed sometime. I guess Koga had figured that sooner was better than later and that we'd waited long enough. I didn't want to confront him though, I wasn't ready yet, as I quietly ran a brush through my pin straight sunset hair.

"Koga, can't we just forget it?" I muttered, avoiding his appearance in the mirror as I smeared black eyeliner around my eyes along with some peach sparkling eye shadow that complimented my sun kissed skin tone. I smeared clear, peach flavored and scented lip gloss on and I was ready to roll. I was clad black cargo-like shorts and tight white wife beater along with black elevated sandals.

"Ayame, I know I hurt you but I never meant to." He admitted as he got in front of me and placed his large hands on my shoulders. I didn't really have any other option so I finally looked up into his saddened face, mine holding no expression. Those blue eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "Ayame... I'm sorry. I just can't help it, you look so good and my hormones are through the roof."

"Koga, I've waited too long for you to love me, to only have you lust me in the end." I sighed.

"Ayame, give me a chance, we'll make us work, as more than just friends." He cooed.

"Take your ideas and shove it, Koga, I'm done with trying to win you over. I'm sick of playing your little games, just leave me alone from now on and we won't have any problems. By the end of this month we'll be heading back home and I'll be out of your pretty little black hair." I snipped right in his face before standing up and pushing past him, towards the door and outside.

Sango and Miroku were holding both hands as they kissed outside, against the railing. It was obvious that they had put aside their differences in time to start a relationship. Both of my friends had boyfriends now and we're no longer single and ready to mingle with the many hot beach occupants. I didn't care though, I was glad they were happy, and I had another number anyway that I was going to ring up. Rin was a cute girl, destined for heartbreak on her journey to love and I was going to accompany her. With her in mind, I decided to text with the cell phone number she had supplied me with.

Ayame: Hey Rin, do you have contacts?

Rin: For my eyes yeah, why?

Ayame: Because you're putting them in tonight, I'm coming over to give you a small makeover and we're going out tonight. Us single girls need to hunt forever, ya know? :P

Rin: Indeed, I'll see you at 9:00?

Ayame: 9:00 it is! What hotel are you at?

Rin: Paradise

Ayame: I'll be there, later =]

Rin: I'll be waiting =)

My Life Update: I'm back with Branden once again (I can't help it). We had a great time in Gettysburg walking up in the woods and playing around as well as maneuvering our own pathway out (my bright idea, who knew there were so many thorns!). We went to the park, cuddled a little, played some Monopoly, ate, got gas, his mom bribed me to make his sister try makeup, and then we went and saw The Crazies at like 10:00 and it lasted until midnight so he brought me home at about 1:27, then took the hour drive back home. If you're curious, The Crazies was an okay movie (I was laughing, nobody else was) but the ending was a total rip off (I don't believe in survivors). Oh and the main characters were David and Judy, and that's the name of my aunt and uncle so I thought it was funny since my family is pretty much crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Guyss... it's getting towards SPRING! Winter is my favorite season but I'm ready to ditch the freezing cold and long sleeves for some mini skirts, shorts, and tank tops! I need a job, I wanna go on a summer shopping spree with my college bitch, and we haven't hung out in forever. Ah, found my prom dress for this year! It's red (blue and red are "my colors" apparently?). I'm ready to open the pool back up but it's frozen solid (we didn't put a cover on it and it's dirty yet teasing... *tear*).

Shout outs:

Bonnafied - you're my girl, and I love you for reviewing and writing! (Runaway and The Fast Track are amazing stories).

Agnes Wallace - thank you very much for your wonderful reveiws!

Misty Uchiha - thank you very much for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Seven

* * *

I had ditched everybody else. The group had went to check out some of the places around to eat and scope out a new restaurant while I slipped my way back onto the bus and towards our hotel. Once I arrived I took my hair down, forming loose curls, and changed into a small black mini skirt, sexy black high heels, and a tight, low-cut, red belly shirt. I would be the first to admit I looked slutty but this was my vacation and I wasn't about to have it ruined.

I reapplied makeup and made my way to Paradise with a large smile on my face. A few guys made remarks, a few girls made faces, everybody stared. One pair of girls in particular was staring at me with snotty faces on, right outside of Paradise. I nodded towards one of the girls, "I love your eye color," then towards the other one who was there, "and you have gorgeous hair."

With that said they gave me smiles and I made my way into the Paradise hotel. It wasn't hard to find Rin's room, since she had texted me all the necessary information. With three small knocks I was heard and Rin eagerly flung the white door open. I stepped inside to the much larger room that resembled an apartment with a balcony, pull-out couch, two beds, a small kitchen area, and a fair-sized bathroom. Rin's hair was sticking up everywhere with static and she had yet to put in contacts. Her outfit consisted of worn jeans and a baggy shirt.

I decided that I needed to get started right away. First came the outfit, for fear that her clothes being pulled over her head might mess up her hair and smear makeup. I pondered as I shifted through the many articles of clothing, most of them were boyish and almost all were conservative. I pulled out a loose yellow skirt that was thin and flowed halfway to her knees and a one-shouldered tight white shirt with a small bow created from two small strings on the shoulder, which held a scrunched looked for the inch of material. Thanks to white flip flops, the shoe hunting wasn't hard.

Now with the hair.... I bit my lip as I brushed it out and began straightening it. Once it was completely straight I flipped the hair outwards to look kind of wild. Within an hour I had her finished, makeup on and everything. Her honey colored eyes shimmered brightly, without the glare of the glasses, as she admired herself in the mirror, turning and doing a couple spins. The short petite girl shifted her sparkling up to me, a large smile on her face. "Ayame, I've never looked so nice in my life. Thank you so much for everything. I never knew I could look so... pretty."

"Rin, you were always pretty, you were just hiding it underneath all those baggy clothes and the glasses. You just didn't take the time to actually try to look as girly as possible because, quite frankly, I'm sure you had better things to do. If you decide to change something make sure it's the use of contacts instead of glasses. Contacts are so much more comfortable and you don't have to worry about losing them as easily and I can see your eyes a lot better." I smiled and the small girl wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I believe I'm ready to go now, Ayame, are you?" Rin asked as she grabbed a yellow tote. I myself had a small black purse that contained my personal license and information and my credit card, as well as regular cash and my ever loved camera. I nodded and we walked out of the room and hotel looking like millionaire models.

--

The boardwalk was interesting and by the time we got up towards the amusement park at the end we had arms full of bags and purses full of numbers from various guys. This was the beach and I was teaching Rin, as well as starting to learn for myself, how to dress sexy and (since it was the beach and you could get away with it) how to dress slutty but not too slutty.

My bag contained an assortment of clothes. Some of the outfits were adorable bootie shorts, preppy but hot shirts, sexy shoes, and etc. and other bags contained corsets, fishnets, combat boots, and more. To say the least, my sense of fashion wasn't limited. Rin, however, seemed prone to pick up happy colors and outfits, which reflected her personality.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here struggling with all these bags?" a smooth voice asked, a familiar voice as well. I turned my head to look at the guy and I burst out in a huge smile as I attempted to hug him with all the bags, which ended up jabbing into him and me. I hadn't seen him in so long. Died silver hair, amber colored eyes, and tall sleek build, he was almost too perfect.

"Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed. His hair was a lot more well-kept than InuYasha's although they both kept up with the unique colors. Although they strived to be different from each other neither was willing to change from silver dye. They denied that they liked the other sibling having the same color but I always thought it was some undeniable bond that they had but just wouldn't share, whether they realized the bond or not I didn't know.

"It's been quite the time. I figured I'd take a break from college and dad said InuYasha went down to the beach. I didn't want to disturb him but I thought it sounded like a good idea nonetheless; I haven't had much time for fun anymore. All this lawyer stuff is taking all of my time. I have to sit in at courts and listen and study 24/7, it's so time consuming it's driving me crazy." He sighed.

"It's hard to believe that just a couple years ago we all decided to create some punk band of trashy teenagers that were rebelling against their parents. And we did rebel quite well as I recall, I've never met anybody who has had as many detentions, broke as many laws, and came in contact with as many authorities as we have. Everybody's parents were tripping all over themselves and Gramps just brushed it off with 'kids will be kids'." I giggled, and then realized my friend who seemed very interested in the man before me. "I almost forget, Sesshomaru, this is my new good friend, Rin. We've decided to start looking for love."

"Hello," she smiled at her as she blushed. He turned back to me with a slight frown as the last sentence finally processed, "what do you mean you're looking for love Ayame? I thought you and Koga were a couple or something like that. I mean, I always figured you two would became something more than just friends... surely you have, right?"

"I waited so long for Koga. I think that was my main flaw in life, I always assumed Koga and I would get together. Everybody always thought that we'd be something more than friends and I was too busy waiting on that chance in between his girlfriends to actually find a boyfriend for myself. But yeah, I'm done waiting around for that boy to decide what he wants in life, I'm moving on." I smiled lightly.

"Damn right you are Ayame; you're moving on the whole other side of the world. If we get lucky I might actually see you in Pennsylvania sometime since I'll be transferred into some college in America in order to get a better law degree and work more cases. I'll have more and better opportunities over in America and I can't let that slip from me." He explained.

"Hey Sesshy..." I muttered in a sweet, small, sing-song voice.

"Yes?" he sighed with a dull tone.

"My arms are kindda getting tired and so are Rin's." I pouted.

"Fine." He mumbled and he took a majority of the bags from both of us, although there was too many for him to carry by himself (at least not in one trip). I smiled giddily with a few bags dangling off of my arms as I cuddled my new sexy combat boots against me. My smile was filled with pride and victory since a large portion of the weight had lifted from my arms.

"Here's the plan: we're going to head back to my hotel room and drop our bags off then go shopping down the other side and make sure there's nothing good we missed in any of the stores. At the end of the night I'll be sure to help Rin carry all of her things back and we'll mark them so we don't get confused about who purchased what." I informed as my companions agreed.

We arrived back at the small hotel and I opened the room I shared with Koga. The room was empty, as I figured it would be and we dropped everything off, using a permanent marker to correctly identify each of our possessions. With that done, we made our way down the other end of the boardwalk and I decided to make a conversation with Rin, since Sesshomaru was more quiet than anything, especially since his life wasn't very exciting anymore.

"So, what ever happened between you and that boy? Tell me everything about you guys from the beginning. This is what girlfriends do; we dissect relationships and problems for each other so get used to it." I giggled with a smile. Talking, however, was absolutely no problem for the happy-go-lucky teenager who was glad to speak of it.

"Well Taro Nikko and I have been together for almost a year now. He always got so pissed off with me because I never actually gave him any sex or anything but I just couldn't. I can't explain it but something was holding me back. As it turns out, Taro was into pretty much every girl and had cheated on me numerous times but I didn't want to leave him. For the past two weeks I've been trying to fix an unsolvable relationship. It hurts, but I knew it all along anyway. Finally, the night we met, he broke it off for good but... I don't know but I don't want to be single." Rin sighed.

"Being single isn't a bad thing," Sesshomaru spoke up quickly since he, himself, was a man of a single status, "it teaches you to be independent and, eventually, I think it makes you stronger than you would be with another. Personally, relationships cause you to get attached and it'd be a lot easier for me to just not get emotionally attached to a person only to have to separate from them."

"I'd rather take the risk." Rin challenged with a dare in her eye as she looked over. "It might hurt but it could be the best thing that ever happens in your life. I believe that with every break up you only get stronger and it's too nice being in a relationship to not be. I'd take the pain and the hurt in the end because as long as they love me now, are holding me now, care about me now, that's all that really matters to me." Rin smiled as she looked down at her feet.

"Ayame!" somebody called as they ran up and I looked to see Hiten standing in front of me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. My body froze, the last thing I wanted to do was deal with somebody who had slipped me drugs. Sesshomaru felt me tense up and narrowed his eyes at the boy but Hiten didn't seem fazed at all.

"What do you, of all people, want?" I spoke with disgust.

"I just want to hang out with you Ayame, you're a beautiful girl." He frowned.

"I know what you did to me Hiten!" I growled with my eyes full of fury.

"I didn't, I couldn't. Please believe me Ayame that that wasn't me. My friend told me about it when you passed out and said he wanted me to have some fun but I'm not like that. I didn't want to hurt you Ayame and I was afraid you might pass out or something if you left. Honestly, I had enough time to do whatever with you, but I didn't." he pointed out.

--

At the end of the night Sesshomaru ended up walking Rin to her hotel since it was on the way to his own and we planned to get her the clothes tomorrow. Hiten walked with me to my room though and was carrying all the other bags I had managed to pick up while on our walk throughout the night. I opened the door and it swung open to reveal Koga and some brunette making out on the bed, him without a shirt on. I hated it, I really hated it, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

The two jumped apart, shocked, as Hiten and I walked in. He placed my bags on the floor with the rest of them and the two lovers quickly regained their composure. Koga's eyes narrowed at Hiten, "What's he doing here?"

"We spent the night walking down the boardwalk with Rin and Sesshomaru." I shrugged. "I picked up a lot of clothes and he carried them for me. Sesshomaru is working all day and all night now; this is his first real break since he first entered college." I informed.

The girl on the bed gave me a disgusted face and she checked me out. Hiten quickly spoke up, "I know what you guys must think of me since Ayame said you guys figured out about the drugs but that wasn't me. My friend had done it and informed me only when she was finally passed out. I honestly wouldn't do that to anybody, I couldn't hurt a girl like Ayame." Hiten explained.

"Who's she?" the girl on the bed snapped with a nasty tone.

"Pleased to meet you too, precious, I'm Ayame Wind." I smirked. "Anyway, I'm heading back outside because it is beautiful out so you guys have the room to yourselves."

Hiten and I walked back outside and Koga trailed shortly behind, leaving the girl on the bed in the room behind us. He grabbed my arm lightly with those blue eyes looking into mine. _You were all over her Koga and she was all over you, it's nice to know how easily a kiss can replaced from me to with another girl. Thank you Koga, for giving me a reason to let you go._

"Ayame..." his voice was soft.

I wasn't a genius but I was smart when it came to things, beyond average. Still, I wasn't anything out of the ordinary nowadays; I was just another kid in the world. I wasn't the top ranking, but I wasn't low on the charts either. Intelligence was divided among the human race and some gained more than others, there was no doubt about that.

I had mad a lot of stupid choices in my life. I had broken laws far too many for somebody of my age. I had bent the rules until I pushed too far. I had driven my Gramps nearly mad some days, and he wasn't even strict about matters. I drove my best friends crazy with worry and I even scared myself have the times because I want to insane and dangerous lengths for fun.

I pulled my arm free and gave Koga no expression. My face was as placid as a professional poker player. I turned my head away and started walking back towards the beach. I was walking away from Koga and my heart wasn't jumping to go back, my feet didn't want to turn around, my mind was screaming at me. He didn't come after me, just stood there. I was leaving Koga behind, and that was the smartest thing I had ever done.

* * *

Heartbreaking chapter, isn't it? Turns out Ayame's giving up on Koga but of course the month and the story aren't up yet. I already know how the end is going to be but I'm acting going to wing everything in between. I'm horrible at planning so I don't even bother. Also, I'm sorry you guys don't have a character guide but when the story is finished I will have one as the last chapter, just so you can remember the people and not be confused if you ever re-read or think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday, March 10, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Urgh! I always make so many freakin' mistakes! I'm sorry guys, I really am! My parents keep bitching about me being in my room but I love to write, God forbid! I don't understand why I can't have MY privacy, I don't judge and bitch about what they decide to do with their lives....

* * *

***Warning – I'm changing the rating to Mature!*

* * *

**

Shout outs:

Bonnafied – I thank you for sticking with me through it all and keeping up with the updates! I can't wait until you update Runaway and The Fast Track! I'll be waiting to read and review!

Mistry Unchiha & Agnes Wallace – thank you guys!

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Eight

* * *

Everything fades into beliefs. Even in science, if you don't believe in it, it really isn't true. Everything spoken and written in this world is man-made. The time, the measurements, the language... none of it really exists; it was simply created to make us have a purposeful, manageable life. Our lives were built upon the creation of nonexistent things. I scooped up some grains of sand as I pondered about life.

Last night Koga had just as easily moved on with another girl and I was ready to move on with Hiten. We had spent a little while just talking and getting to know each other and he really was a decent person. At the end of the night I ended up rigging a way to climb up to Rin's balcony and slept outside. When the small girl had found me she let me inside.

I had yet to head back to the hotel room that I shared with Koga. Rin let me borrow a small orange bikini that made my tanned skin look nice and my breasts were practically falling out of it from her lack thereof even though she had gotten it too big and decided to let me keep it since she was a size three anyway and the bottoms would slip a little but the top was a little too big as well. I borrowed matching orange flip flops and we two headed down to the beach, Rin clad in a yellow halter bikini.

With Rin by my side we made our way down to the beach and I sighed as I got up, ready to confront my interrogative friends. We went to the spot our group had claimed ever since our arrival, which was almost a week and a half to two weeks ago now. Koga was lounging on a chair staring out into the ocean. Rin and I kicked off our flip flops and headed into the water. Sango and Kagome rushed over as soon as possible and walked back out with us. Kagome was the first to start firing off questions. "Ayame, what happened? Koga said you had left with Hiten and never came home!"

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" Sango asked with her eyes wide.

"No, I promise I didn't. We talked on the beach a little afterwards and then I told him to go home. He offered to let me stay but I ended up climbing up Rin's balcony and staying there because I'm not the type of girl to sleep over at random guys' places." I explained.

"It's true; I found her sleeping on my balcony this morning." Rin giggled.

"I didn't have the confidence to actually confront Koga. Last night when I walked in he was making out with some snotty little girl on the bed... they were all over each other so I just left, it was all I could do. I made up my mind right then and there that I'm over Koga, I don't have the time to get my heart broken, I have a great summer with my friends to look forward to." I shrugged.

"He didn't say anything about that part..." Kagome said, gaping.

"Of course you left, you had a damn good reason to! I wouldn't want to be stuck in the bed that he and some girl had just been all over each other on! That's ridiculous Ayame, I'm really sorry. I never thought Koga was that much of an asshole..." Sango mumbled.

* * *

Narrator POV

* * *

"Koga, everything will be good." Miroku said, him and InuYasha dripping wet since they had just freshly emerged from the sea to go comfort their good friend now that the girl he wanted so badly and never stopped thinking about had just arrived.

"I'm sure she'll apologize, Ayame's a nice person." InuYasha pointed out. "And, although she's been acting a little more wild and exposing than usual, she's still Ayame and Ayame is not a whore. You don't know, maybe she didn't even stay with him."

"Ayame won't apologize." Koga muttered.

"What?" Miroku asked to the non comprehendible answer.

"I said that she's not going to apologize." He growled, annoyed.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked, dumbfounded. "She better apologize after what she did to you! I mean, you're worried sick and you were ever since she had left earlier that day. You even wanted to walk alone and apparently went back to the hotel early!"

"She's not going to apologize because... because... because when she walked in last night I was on the bed without a shirt and some random girl was on top of me. We were all over each other and she walked in just went my shirt had came off. Anytime later and she would have seen that Koga Ookami was no longer a virgin." He explained.

"Wait, what? You're not even a virgin anymore?" Miroku asked, shocked.

"I'm still a virgin... after I saw Ayame I just couldn't go through with it and I told the girl to leave about ten minutes after Ayame did. If Ayame would have never walked in, or if she would have walked in just a little bit later, we both would have been naked and having sex." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"But you didn't sleep with her?" InuYasha double checked.

"Ayame walked in too early to even come close. Not one article of clothing ever left that girls body. I told her to get lost and that I never wanted to see her ever again. I don't know what it is about Ayame, I shouldn't have felt bad. A lot of people have sex, and most aren't even virgins so why do I feel so bad just because I see her and know I'm making out with somebody else?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe because you have feelings for her..." Miroku suggested.

"I know I do and I can't deny it. Ever since after that kiss I've been looking to get her off of my mind but nothing is working. I don't even know what to do with myself half the time anymore. My whole life is one big confusing mess." He grumbled.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

I giggled with my friends as some boys came over and started flirting. Sango and Kagome were taken but joking around with the guys nonetheless. Luckily, Miroku and InuYasha had yet to notice. Well, at least they hadn't noticed but now they were running through the water as fast as they possibly could and tripping over waves. It was almost comical as Miroku was tripped by a waves and face planted, rolling him back towards the waters edge again. InuYasha was determined though and we floated on top of a wave and watched as it broke on InuYasha, watching only his legs appear above the sea level, kicking for dear life.

Miroku had finally got up as InuYasha regained his footing and just as a big waved was coming InuYasha bent down, ready to go under and, at the last minute, Miroku placed his foot on InuYasha's back, surprising the silver haired boy, and pushed himself over the way, pushing towards the girls. The stunned InuYasha had just lifted his head back up and the next second the wave crashed into him again. Miroku was lucky enough to make it although InuYasha was back at the edge of the water with his head on the ground and butt in the air, feet on either side of his face as he pushed a mouthful of salt water out angrily.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not but this little brown haired one, Sango, she's my girlfriend and she's happily taken so there is no need for foolish boys like you guys. I'd greatly appreciate it if you got a life and found a girl who isn't taken so I don't have to punch any of your ugly ass faces in." Miroku threatened with a deadly look in his eye.

InuYasha, who somehow managed to make it back over slipped a protective arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. "Kagome here is taken too and it's not like any of you pathetic little mama babies even had a chance with her in the first place. Even if Kagome were single and desperate she wouldn't aim as low as something like you guys." His cockiness shined through with every word as he sent then a million-dollar smile and a look that said 'I dare you to do something'.

"However, Rin and I are completely single and looking, just to throw it out there." I sent a wink to the boys who deciding that backing off from the taken girls would be their best choice. Rin giggled as I threw an arm around her shoulders. Within a few seconds another topic crossed my mind and I completely ignored the group of boys behind me as I turned to InuYasha. "I saw your brother here last night! He walked around with Rin and me and eventually Hiten, too."

"You mean that Sesshomaru guy? He is a total dream. I mean, did you see how gorgeous he looked? He was so perfect. Oh, and he was so polite too! It must be hard to have grown up with such a good looking, hard working, and intelligent, sweet brother. I hope your parents didn't play favorites with you guys since he's some pretty hard standards to live up to." Rin gushed.

"Hey! I'm good looking and intelligent and sweet!" InuYasha growled.

"Oh, he's a total hopeless romantic." Kagome smiled.

"I am not!" InuYasha blushed.

"I bet Sesshomaru is." Rin sighed with happiness.

"I'm better than a hopeless romantic!" InuYasha quickly covered.

"InuYasha, just leave it." I gave advice.

"But-but-but..." he said with big eyes.

"I know, I know, but sometimes we just need to let things go." I said with a sympathetic pat on the back. "I was thinking we could invite Sesshomaru out to eat tonight or something, along with Rin. They're both totally awesome and, as we all know, this is my last summer...."

After finally getting InuYasha to agree to my wants I headed in for the beach. I opened a water bottle and quickly downed half of it before grabbing Kagome's oversized black sunglasses and plopping down in the seat beside Koga. Just because he was no longer a love interest didn't mean we couldn't talk as friends still. "So how was last night?"

"That girl left a couple minutes after you did and I stayed up all night watching television until I finally passed out. To be honest, it was the worst night I had since I had first gotten here. I thought that making out with somebody would make it better but it really didn't." he sighed.

"Oh, well that kindda sucks. Hiten and I walked down to the beach last night and we talked to get to know each other more. Around eleven he went back to his hotel room and offered me to stay but I refused it and ended up climbing Rin's balcony and falling asleep on it. I was afraid to come back to the room and disturb you and your friend." I explained.

"Ayame... a lot has happened between us within such a short time period. You are my best friend and I really do not want to lose that. I know I've done some really stupid things to damage our friendship but please don't hold it against me. I know I had hurt you and messed with your mind and I'm sorry, I never meant to, but please don't stop being my friend because of it." Koga begged.

"Koga... of course we'll stay friends. No matter what, we will always be friends. We have too much history to just forget about each other. You've always been a big part of Gramps life so you were a big part of my childhood too and I can't just throw away a childhood friend. I don't know what kind of person you think I am anymore but I haven't changed that much." I pointed out.

He smiled, thinking back to the past. "Do you remember when I got my first girlfriend?"

"I snipped almost all of her hair off because she was such a bitch to me and didn't think that you and me should talk because we were 'too close' to each other even though you explained how we basically grew up together. She hated me so bad and tried to make my life miserable so I cut off that long black hair. I was doing her a favor though, her split ends were hideous." I giggled.

"She never talked to me after that, especially when I took your side." He smiled. "You were so willing to hurt the girls I dated it wasn't even funny. I remember you kicked the one girl's ass because of it and everything, and you won."

"That's because, behind your back, all your girlfriends had trash talked me. But, anyway, you weren't so sweet and innocent there yourself Koga." I pointed out with a stern look. "Anybody who ever complimented me ended up with a death threat and that time the one boy hit on me you slashed the tires to his car, not the mention the first time we ever met Miroku and he grabbed my ass... you had him bleeding in no time at all so don't try to make yourself so great."

"You were and still are my best friend; I couldn't let stuff like that happen to you. I didn't want you to get with some completely jackass and most of them wanted sex anyway. I didn't want you ending up with a child and horrible life and I didn't want you to regret your first time either." He said softly.

--

"Woo! CHICKEN NUGGETS!" I cheered as I rushed to the kid part of the salad bar. Everybody in the restaurant gave me a funny look but I didn't care. I placed chicken nuggets and French fries on my plate, as well as shrimp off to the side and a hot roll with honey butter. I quickly sliced the roll in half and smeared the whole packet of honey butter on it before shoving it in my mouth. It tasted so good and I hadn't eaten in forever so my stomach was flipping with pleasure.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself over there." Koga said as he watched me greedily shove mouthfuls of the roll in while scrunching my nose at him. He smiled and shook his head before continuing with his own plate as I moved on to my nuggets and fries.

"You can get chicken nuggets and fries anywhere, yet it's the first thing that you decide to go for... you're a strange one Ayame." Kagome sighed. Within a few minutes both Koga and I were done and I decided that I was going to race him. He sped up walking so I stuck my foot out and Koga tripped just as a swinging door opened. He threw his arms in an 'X' over his face and smashed into the door, which a server was coming out of to restock the seafood stew. Thrown off balance the dish and the water went everywhere. I gasped as soup spilt all over the ground and quickly helped Koga up.

I ran over to the server and helped him up. "I'm so sorry, sir, I accidently tripped my friend and he happened to hit into you and – Hiten?" I questioned as he repositioned his hat on top of his head again and face me a cheesy smile, a large brush burn on his cheek.

"I work here in the summer." He announced proudly.

"Oh... sorry about the... yeah." I mumbled as I looked at his drenched outfit and the stew covered carpet. Okay, so I really didn't feel bad. Personally I thought it was pretty damn hilarious, I was just glad that I had gotten the chance to finally get out of it. So many times I'd been stuck in similar situations only with no escape and ended up kicked out but Hiten wouldn't do that to me because he liked me.

"No worries. I have to get new soup though; I'll go inform the chef and the clean-up guy so he can get this mess taken care of. It was nice seeing you Ayame, you look as beautiful as always and we'll have to hang out again sometime soon, I really like hanging out with you." He smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen as I said my goodbyes as well.

"He really does like you...." Koga noted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know, and he's not a bad guy himself. I mean, we obviously started off on the wrong foot but I got to know him a little then and we had a great time. He teaches little kid soccer and lives with his mother, since his father abandoned him at birth, and he wants to become a pediatrician. He knew somebody who we thought had slipped me drugs would turn out to be a sweet, innocent guy?" I asked and Koga himself seemed quite shocked.

Back at the table, Rin and Sesshomaru were locked in a conversation. The contrast of the two worked adorably with Rin and her ditzy bubbly personality and Sesshomaru's now not-so-Stoic-anymore yet undeniably large vocabulary use personality. Whether she understood him or not, she enjoyed listening to him, and he enjoyed talking to her as well, that much was obvious. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were busy laughing over the previous situation, faces turning red.

"Shut up," I pouted, "it was an accident."

"No it wasn't." Kagome pointed out.

"The waiter part was." I argued.

--

"Ayame, I'm glad you decided to give me another chance, it really does mean a lot to me." Hiten said as our whole group hung out later that day. Each person seemed to become more interested in just one other person nowadays though but nobody seemed to really mind. "Ayame... I know this is coming kind of soon but you said you only had one more month before you were leaving so I just was wondering if you would possibly, maybe, kindda wanna go out with me?"

"Hiten... I'm sorry; I'd like to know you a little better first." I responded quickly. I didn't know why I hadn't agreed, Hiten was a great guy, beyond great, and summer romance was what my journey here was all about, that was why I had given him a second chance. Yet, when it came down to it my mind or heart, maybe both, really didn't want it.

His face held a hurt expression although his eyes darkened with want and hate. He turned to look up at me, those piercing eyes staring at me. "I'm sorry Ayame but I think I'm going to head home and just think about some things... I'll check up with you guys another day."

"Okay Hiten, I'll see you later." I forced a smile, like nothing was wrong, and waved to him as he turned around and headed the opposite direction. Those eyes... he had actually scared me when he turned his head towards me. He looked like so psychopathic killer.

"Ayame," Koga broke me free from the blackened thoughts. I turned to look at him, "would you be okay with all of us going to the amusement park tomorrow and just hanging out and riding the roller coasters and water rides and everything? I'm assuming you and I will be paired up, since everybody else is either in a relationship or working on it."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

* * *

Basically the next chapter is going to be all about this amusement park trip, right? Well, not only. Just so you guys are prepared, there is a truth and dare in the next chapter so prepare yourself! Sorry, I had to spice things up somehow because it's been far too emotional and not funny enough for me. I believe I'm going to start dating the day I update my chapters....


	9. Chapter 9

March 11, 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: IT FEELS LIKE SUMMER OUTSIDE!!! So I hope you like this chapter! I'm on chapter nine already! This was actually created 3/09/10 but I'm not posting just yet because I want to ration my time so I can enjoy the nice days yet not tick you guys up with no updates! It's hard to believe this is my ninth chapter in a matter of 12 days, really. Much love – Ash!

* * *

Shout Outs:

Agnes Wallace – I love you and thank you for the incredible reviews!

Bonnafied – I love you, your stories, and your reviews! Update soon? (Runaway and The Fast Track).

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Nine

* * *

He was going to regret the day that he messed with Ayame Wind. I sped up quickly as I chased after him and peddled as fast as my legs would take me, my green eyes narrowing. The others were somewhere lost behind us. Since Koga and I were the best runners we could go the fastest at anything, even when faced with bicycles. It was only five in the morning but I was full of energy even though Dairy Queen wouldn't open for another three hours.

My bike wasn't bound to stop anytime soon and there were slow people just talking right in front of me and I didn't feel like swerving and wasting any second of time that I could be getting ahead. Instead of cutting around them I let out a scream and they quickly jumped out of the way while I zoomed through the region they had once occupied. So maybe I was a little crazy, but I wanted to get to the end of the boardwalk first and I wasn't bound to let Koga Ookami beat me!

However, Koga was a worthy opponent. He continuously tire tapped me so I fell slightly behind, using that spare time to load my mouth with the tick-tacks I was supplied with. Target set... ready... aim... FIRE! I quickly spat the hard little candy beads at his head, making him swerve with my incredible aim and forceful mouth power. Finally, with my last tick-tack he wobbled to the side and slowed down, stopping the bike to tend to his sore head.

--

I was patiently eating my cotton candy when Koga arrived. I looked up with large innocent eyes over the huge mound of fluff in front of me, half of my face hidden. He shot me a glare and bought an ice cream cone. Quicker than before, I devoured the sugary treat in front of me while his ice cream was prepared. Rather than eating it all I saw him stalking towards me with an evil look and I wet the cotton candy. He approached me and smashed the ice cream in my face as it fell down my low cut purple tank top (since I was wearing a tight, low cut purple tank and black spandex short shorts) and it began to melt all over my boobs.

I shoved the wad of wet cotton candy into his hand and it started to stick to him, leaving only a little fluff still attached to the stick. He growled and I quickly beat him over the head with my cylinder shaped stick. He made a grab for it so I jumped out of the way and leaned over to give his (very nice) ass a nice, sharp crack that made him yelp and grab it.

"Say I win and we'll call it truce!" I called out quickly to him.

"And if I don't?" he pushed.

I leaned over and cracked him on the other side of his butt. He rubbed both sides of his sore bottom and held out a hand, reluctantly agreeing to the truce between us. I smiled in all my victory as we sat down on the bench. Our friends had arrived a short while later with horrid expressions on their face. I could easily understand why they looked so shocked.... Koga had chunks of pink cotton candy entangled in his usually perfect black hair and red dots all over the back of his neck as well as a couple whacks from the stick that had caught his arms, legs, and forehead. I, on the other side of the bench smiling giddily up at them, had ice cream smeared all over my faced and a large portion had fell down my shirt, along with a few drips that were coming off of my chin.

"What on Earth..." Kagome began to wonder out loud.

"Not going to lie, that's pretty hott." Miroku pointed out, studying Ayame. "Actually, Sango, I believe that I and you should try something like that. It would be fun, sexy, and tasty. Now, just out of curiosity Koga, are you planning on licking that off of her?"

Koga wiggled his eyebrows at me and looked down my shirt with the wiggle of his tongue. I rolled my eyes and took my fingers, pinching part of his ass that I could reach. Since it was already sore, he let out a whimper and decided that he would not make any more perverted gestures towards or about me. To be truthful, I didn't much mind touching his ass either.

--

"I think Kagome almost had a heart attack." I concluded a couple hours later after we'd went shopping a little and had finished breakfast as I ran the brush through my still wet hair. I was dressed in black cargo Capri pants and a red corset with black lacing up the front while I had red flip flops on my feet. Satisfied with now untangled hair I set the brush down and pulled out my makeup kit as Koga watched me carefully as I began to apply everything.

"I will never understand why you wear makeup." He sighed just as I smeared the black eyeliner all around my eye. "I think you look a lot better without it, for what it counts. Like, I think you look really good when you first wake up in the mornings or when you're sleeping. You look so peaceful and angelic, it's almost impossible to think you're such a monster of a person." He joked.

"You've never seen me when I first woke up or when I'm sleeping. I'm the one that always wakes up first, in case you haven't notice Koga. I'd like to see your imagination though because apparently I look good without makeup. In reality, I look like some horrid mythological creature that wondered its way out of an idea-gone-wrong story." I teased.

"I've woken up before you some days; I just wouldn't have the heart to let you know I had been watching you or anything. I figured maybe you'd find it creepy that I would just lay there and look at you but I'm serious Ayame, you look really good, no need for makeup. Let me tell you when you look the best though, when you arch your back to stretch and pop your chest out while releasing those little moans... now that, my friend, is really sexy." He smirked.

"I can't help the sounds I make!" I defended with a pout.

"Well I like them." He fell back on the back dressed in tan shorts, black sneakers, and a white wife beater shirt. His wet hair fell around him, lighting dampening parts of his skin and wife beater. Koga really was an amazing looking guy and so far he hadn't made any push to even glance at another girl. He seemed to have his head on straight and I smiled up at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're a sick person Koga and you obviously have poor or impaired vision but that was a very sweet thing of you to say so thank you. I'm so excited for the amusement park today. I mean, I'm going to miss the beach but we've been out there every day so far, sometimes even twice a day, so it won't be that bad, you know what I mean? I love parks and can't wait to get on every single possible ride that I can. I live for amusement parks and carnivals and all that fun junk."

Underneath my outfit was a bikini with a red top and black bottoms, the neck tie of the top exposed on my bare skin (it was the kind that snapped like a bra in back and had a scrunched in look where my breasts met, which was also where the strings came from). I took a waterproof bag with me that would fit my clothes, cell phone, camera, and all that other important stuff just in case. Koga, on the other hand, decided to just wear plain clothes and walk the water off.

Once my hair dried I placed it in a French braid that traveled to the small of my back, loose pieces of hair brushing and framing my face. Afterwards, we met outside with the other members that would be joining us today: Sango, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru.

After double checking to make sure that everybody had everything we started off towards the end of the boardwalk for our day of fun. It was in the middle of the afternoon when we arrived yet there was a good amount of people crowded in the area. Before going our separate ways, we all bought some food and began to devour it, making small chat amongst ourselves. By one in the afternoon we had gotten all day wrist bands (which had been allowed for any age) at the cost of $20 per person. Basically, with _just_ our group they were making $160 and that was just because it was a Friday and they did this deal with the amusement park every Friday.

There were various attractions such as fun houses, haunted houses, roller coasters, water slides, and an assortment of others. The first place Koga and I decided to venture was through the fun house. The mirrors messed with your mind and disproportioned your figure but it never got old watching what we could possibly look like. For example, the one time we time we stopped my breasts and hips were huge but my waist and head was small and Koga's eyes were large with an elongated area around his nose region but a short little chin. It never got old watching Koga try to navigate his way through either, when he'd slam into a mirror because he was sure it was a walkway.

There was a long rolling tunnel that we had to travel through. I tripped and fell but Koga leaned to get me and ending up falling himself. Unable to gain our composure we kept rolling. Every time one of us would get up we'd try to help the other one and end up falling again. Finally I slipped again and my body fell on top of his. With the tunnel rolling it was a little difficult to break free but we managed to roll our way towards the exit, get up and jump out at last. I grabbed a hold of Koga's shirt and we laughed about our previous hardships. Next we moved on to various roller coasters and water rides.

--

The sky outside was a navy blue velvet. The moon was glowing and the stars were dancing and winking around it. I loved the night time. We had wasted away the whole day enjoying the many rides at the park and only stopping for a bathroom break, pictures, and food. Due to the water rides I was lacking underclothing on my chest (thank God I had remembered a thong!) and I noticed Koga could barely stop staring at my cleavage. With the night time falling upon the beach we all decided to take a trip through the haunted house, in pairs. Each person would wait five minutes after the couple before them and then enter.

By now the crowds had dimmed down and nobody was entering the haunted house so it was the perfect time. Sango and Miroku went first, then Kagome and InuYasha. Koga and I decided to go before Rin so we walked inside, opened a door, and entered a pitch black room. Koga instantly took my hand to hold for a protective grip just in case. We felt our way around until Koga located a door knob. He pulled it open and a creature above screamed, making us both jump from the shock and run into the other room, which had a flickering white light.

Everything looked surreal and creepy, even Koga. Out of no where two bloody clowns let out shrill laughs, holding chainsaws. I screamed and we took off running again with the clowns chasing right behind us. There was a pitch black hall way that turned and we were standing on a small bridge in an extremely hot room with the walls having flickering flames in a rotating manner. The next room was pitch black again and I felt something against my legs on the floor and automatically freaked out. A bright, blinding white light shot on to reveal a person dressed in black with a plain white expressionless mask that had blood smeared on it.

The next room, however, was a comforting thing. Rather than running our way through the obstacles we got to ride in a little casket shaped cart. We closed the bar and it automatically locked into place. When we tried to push it up there was no give. Koga and I scooted in the middle, as close to each other as possible. The rooms just had scary looking screaming people (that thankfully weren't real) and it went up in a sharp incline, like we had been in a basement, before bursting through two doors and riding on the edge of a track, in the second story of the building where we could look out over the side.

The scary features continued as we were on an elevated track, red streams flowing on either side of the cart. To say the least I was quite terrified and didn't know that the haunted house would be this shockingly scary. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were the only ones who actually had gone to this place before... Koga and I were both fresh meat and we were scared to death!

At the end, red drips fell on our casket before we were pulled downwards into a small, well lit room where a guy released us. Both of us quickly jumped out as the other two pairs who had gone before us laughed, apparently waiting for our group and Rin's group. They could tell that both of us were extremely frightened as we clung to each other. Sango giggled. "Well, what'd you think?"

"I think that that was absolutely crazy!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, I've been in that place millions of times and it still scares the hell out of me every single time I enter, and I know what's going to happen. I don't think even a crow bar could have peeled me off of InuYasha!" Kagome smiled.

"I actually have marks from where her fingernails dug into me." InuYasha admitted as he raised his shirt to show the battle scars. However, he was rather proud and cocky now that he had become Kagome's savoir from a fraud tragedy. I rolled my eyes as he put his down back down and pushed out his chest, holding his head a little higher. It was amazing what a fabricated experience can do for a man's ego, even though Kagome would have been fine either way.

"Well I guess we'll order some pizza and get back to the rooms after Rin and Sesshomaru get out since the park will be closing any minute now. We can all chill in somebody's room before we all decide to head to bed. It is the last summer with Ayame and we haven't even taken advantage of all of our time with her." Kagome pointed out. "We've all been so busy with our own couples that we haven't really enjoyed much as a group lately."

--

Rin's eyes stayed wide as she clung ruthlessly to Sesshomaru. The young girl hadn't let him out of her grip ever since they had entered the haunted house. While they had waited for pizza the rest of the group decided to bring all of Rin's possessions from our room and transport them to hers (she had given me a key) and then we'd go to Sesshomaru's hotel room afterwards, since he was staying at an extremely expensive place that was fit for all of them to sleep there. And, with the looks of Rin, the chances of him spending this night alone wasn't good.

We all sat around and grabbed a slice of pizza as we pondered what we could possibly do to satisfy our boredom. An evil smile overcame Kagome's face as she bit her lip. "I know what we can do tonight to have some fun... we could play truth or dare, it's always interesting."

"Truth or dare is a game played at girl sleepover parties, not with guys." InuYasha whined.

"Oh, little brother, I remember you Koga and Miroku all playing it." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like when we were ten!" InuYasha blushed.

"Try last year, genius." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Ohh! I LOVE truth or dare!" Rin squealed.

"So it's settled, truth or dare it is!" Sango announced.

"I'll start since I suggested it!" Kagome spoke quickly. "Hmm... Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Sango?"

"Fifth grade, she always had the nicest butt." He smiled.

"Perv!" Sango smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! I wasn't finished! She always had the nicest butt... _and_ personality." Miroku added. "Sango."

"I'll probably regret this but... dare." She sighed.

"I dare you to..." he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"I will NOT!" she growled, eyes wide.

"You're dared Sango, you _have_ to!" Kagome pointed out.

"Fine whatever, after this stupid game. InuYasha!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... put on Kagome's bikini!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled. Five minutes later InuYasha was wearing Kagome's bikini and it wasn't a very nice sight. "If you see my junk oh well, shouldn't have dared me to throw this thing on." He shrugged as he set back down. "I chose Koga."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... to put on Ayame's thong and wear nothing else!" InuYasha smirked.

"How do you know what I'm wearing?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"What else do teenage girls wear nowadays other than that?" he shrugged.

"Bootie shorts." I shrugged. "Luckily for you I am wearing a thong though so... I guess I'll go to the bathroom and get that for him...."

"There's nothing to this!" Koga exclaimed as he gawked down at the extremely thin bright red thong that had a little tie at each side and matched the color of my bikini top from earlier as well as the corset.

"Everything's falling out...." I pointed out as I looked down at his private parts.

He desperately tried to tuck it in but it wasn't working very well so he grabbed me by the hips and made sure I was in front of him 24/7. "Ayame."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

I looked over at him; he was completely and dead serious. "I will, in a second.... Rin."

"Hmmm.... dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Sesshomaru!" I dared, knowing that was something she desperately wanted. She dared Sesshomaru quickly, with him picking truth and admitting and yes, he did indeed like her, before he dared somebody else and they began to make out. I turned to Koga, ready to fulfill my dare. We both licked our lips in anticipation. I leaned up and connected lips with him and all of the emotions inside his body were being poured into one kiss. It was almost too much for me to take. The kiss turned into a small make out session. I whispered huskily into his ear. "Change back into your clothes and let's get out of here."

Koga Ookami was irresistible at the moment. My body, my heart, my mind wanted him. There was nothing holding us apart anymore and I was sure that he wanted me, too, and not just for sexual reasons but I was eighteen years old and still a virgin. I hadn't kissed, actually truly kissed, anybody in the longest time anyway, and I figured that I wanted to break that long wait. My whole self was aching for him and his touch and his lips.

* * *

Ouch, so I kind of left it hanging. Truth and Dare was really stupid and cheesy, I know and I apologize. It's chapter nine and there needs to be a little more fun and everything in this story. Hit me up with your reviews and I'll go with what you guys think! I'm proud to say that, so far, this has been the most I have written for this story and, most likely, all of my stories!


	10. Chapter 10

March 15, 2010

(Written: March 11, 2010)

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I'm wearing my boyfriend's belt, I like it. I have no intention on giving it back. That's the great thing about relationships and 'punkish clothes'. He can wear my old oversized AC/DC sweatshirts and many rock tees and studded belt and I can wear his studded belt and shirts and boxers and junk. I have a beanie too, but I don't know who I 'permanently barrowed' that from, I forget the kids name... but I'm looking at it and it's cute; haven't worn it in forever! Enough about clothes exchanges and barrowing and on with the story!

Bonnafied - Runaway & The Fast Track; thank you soo much :)

Agnes Wallace - I'm glad I could spark some happy memories. It's actually funny since this whole story is about Ayame collected memories from the last month and thinking about memories from the past. :)

**Both of you are wonderful reviewers and I love you and thank you both; you guys make me go on with writing even when I feel like giving up since not that many people seem to like it!**

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Ten

* * *

I couldn't control myself as my body ached for him. I had wanted him so long, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, and I wasn't going to hold myself back from what I really wanted anymore. I slipped my pants off so I was stripped down to my red thong and snug corset that was causing my breasts to pour out. I pushed Koga to the bed and immediately ripped off his shirt before slamming my lips down against his. It felt so good to kiss Koga and knowing that what I had wanted for so long was about to become true.

I didn't want to be a virgin anymore. I was eighteen for goodness sakes! I would be heading to college and I wanted to have my virginity taken before America. I couldn't possibly imagine anybody other than Koga that I wouldn't mind giving it away to. Since we were both so hyped up on hormones, now would be the perfect time to get it all over with. I unbuttoned his jeans and swiftly slid them off as he shifted his weight to make it easy for me. I looked into his eyes and bit my bottom lip, rubbing my region against his. He groaned from now innocent I looked as I rubbed my thong against his cock (which was sticking out of the hole in his boxers) so he could feel the hotness and wetness seep out from my woman area.

"Ayame, stop." He moaned and he flipped me to lie beside him. I giggled as I landed against the bed with a gentle thud. I reached my hand down and began to stroke his shaft with long, slow strokes. He moaned again but pushed my hand off. I frowned and tried to get back on top, which made him quickly pin me underneath him. I leaned up and started kissing his neck.

"You want it Koga." I teased, egging him on.

"Ayame, stop!" he yelled this time, startling me. My eyes got large as I realized how serious he was. His eyes softly glowed with passion and softness. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me against him. I listened to his heart beat as he held me close and I smiled feeling the warmth radiating off of his body. "Look, Ayame, I'm sorry. I just don't think we're ready to do that just yet. I mean, we're still only friends and I just don't think it would be right."

"We can be friends with benefits?" I suggested.

"No Ayame, I can't do that to you. Look, let's just get some sleep and we'll talk about everything in the morning. It's getting late anyway and we have a lot to go over." He decided, looking down at me as he brushed strips of hair behind my ears and out of my face. _It was those damned blue eyes that got me every single time. That sweet look and that gorgeous color... Koga's eyes were undoubtedly amazing. _

I couldn't help but love the feeling of being wrapped up in his large, strong arms and feeling the bulging muscle up against me. I closed my eyes and just listened to the constant steady beat of his heart. Finally he laid me beside him and I undid my corset, dropping it to the ground. I wasn't bound to sleep in that thing and I was ready to move on with Koga and further the relationship (he had already seen my breasts twice before anyway). He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, my back up against him.

He nuzzled my neck and rested his chin there, his hot breath tickling my ear. The events from the day and night had caught up with me and I fell asleep quickly with a light smile on my face. I wasn't sure exactly what Koga and I were anymore and I didn't really care. All that mattered to me was how I felt and right now, at this very moment, everything felt entirely perfect.

--

I hugged the sheets to my chest when I first woke up and Koga looked over at me sleepy eyed. We had both sat up, ready to begin the day but dealing with the feeling of drowsiness was getting to us and we both plopped back on the bed, surely not ready to get up for another couple hours. This time I faced Koga and figured we could have a little morning talk about whatever he wanted.

"Koga, what exactly are we?" I asked curiously with my brows furrowed together. I concentrated on drawing invisible circles on his hairless chest as I waited for a response. That was one thing I really loved about Koga's body. The only hair that was on his chest and abdomen were the very fine hairs (that everybody has everywhere) and his happy trail. My fingers ran down to trace the gaps between his washboard abs.

"I'm not sure what you want, Ayame, but I'm hoping that you'll be my girlfriend." He said and the words made me stop what I was doing and lock eyes with him right away. A large hand grabbed my chin and tilted it up a little more as his soft lips met with mine for a gentle morning kiss. Being Koga's girlfriend was something that I had only used to dream about yet now it was about to become reality.

I giggled and crawled on top of him, sitting down at his hip region. I peered down at the blue eyed hottie beneath me, the sexiest man I had ever seen. The giddiness was overwhelming and I couldn't stay in one place so I jumped up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Koga wasn't far behind. He placed his hands on my hips as he began kissing down my neck. Once I was finished brushing my teeth, he began his.

In the background I was busy starting a shower for myself. Koga smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes flickering towards the steamy water coming from the spout of the shower head. "What are the chances that I can get a hot shower with my totally sexy new girlfriend?"

"Not very good because I'm not that kind of woman, Koga." I winked and shooed him out of the bathroom. Although I was practically about to have sex with him last night I wasn't going to start all these dirty habits and make him get used to them right away. I wasn't just going to give away all the dirty things; he'd actually have to earn it himself.

--

"Did you and Koga have sex?" Kagome blurted as soon as we four girls had met up and were in the ocean yet another day. Leave it to my best friend to burst out into a question that was personal yet she didn't care since she figured she had the right to know. I couldn't blame her though; I would be doing the same thing. Besides, even I though Koga and I were going to have sex that night.

"Actually... no, we didn't. We came close but he actually stopped it because he didn't want me to do something I'd regret since we weren't actually dating at the time. Which reminds me... did I ever tell you girls that I am a taken woman as of last night?" I smiled.

The four squealed in joy and Kagome was, yet again, the first to speak. "I'm so happy for you Ayame, you finally got the summer romance you so desperately wanted and it happened to be with a man that you've wanted ever since I can remember. Well this looks like, to me, that Ayame's luck is finally starting to turn its self around and I think we're going to be dealing with one lucky duck here."

"Let me be straight up honest with you anyway, Ayame. I mean, I have Miroku and everything so there's no need to get jealous or angry over anything I say but you ended up with one damn fine guy. I'm pretty sure you and Koga are the most attractive couple on the planet of this Earth. I would like to see even a movie star beat you guys, especially since you guys are natural." Sango pointed out.

I felt arms warp around my waist and pull me against a ribbed, toned body. I giggled, knowing already who it was before he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Sorry, I couldn't just leave my sexy ass girlfriend out there with all these guys around to check her out, especially when she's you. Why do you have to look so damned perfect in everything?"

I spun around and placed my hands on his chest. I sent him a smile and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. I went to pull away but he held the back of my head and decided he wanted me than just one kiss as he continued. My eyes closed with multiple emotions passing through my body, and all of them being good ones. The shock of kissing and being with Koga was still with me but I was getting better at accepting it and noticing that, yes this was reality and not some hopeless love dream.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"_Koga!" I whined. I had just fixed my hair up into two ponytails that looked perfect to my seven year old perspective even though it was completely horridly crooked in the back of my head and placed an Iris flower on top. Not long after I came out he sprayed me with the hose as a prank. My hair and my looks were now officially ruined and I could feel the tears build up in my eyes._

_His emotions automatically changed as the tricky smirk changed to a frown. I knew he hadn't meant to upset me but now my look was ruined and nothing else mattered at that point. He simply dropped the hose and ran off to the wooded area behind the house since we were in the backyard and we were supposed to explore the woods. I followed with a pout until I came upon Koga, who was kneeling down._

_He turned around and stood up, an Iris in hand. I looked up with large eyes as he placed the newly picked flower against one of my wet pigtails and dropped the wet, ruined one to the ground. He smiled down at me with his height and two year advantage. "That flower suits you well, it's pretty but wild. _

_--_

_I sat inside Koga's Camaro, in the back seat, while I waited for him and his new girlfriend to stop making out and actually start on the way to school. The couple didn't even have the decency to get in the car on the nice summer day, while I was stuck sitting in the stuffy back seat. I growled and waited until she walked over right in front of the door before I pushed the seat up and threw the door open, slamming the hard metal against her and making her fall and twist her ankle._

_She dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, while I tried to hold back from laughing. The girl was a total bitch, especially to me, and she was too confident, so much that I don't think her ego could have fit in the car anyway. I couldn't help but smile as she shot a death glare up to me and began bitching and complaining to Koga, cursing me out and saying a bunch of rude remarks. I finally got sick of hearing it and pretended like I was going to get out but swung the door to far, smashing into her face and giving her a bloody nose._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I only came out here to confront you about the things you were saying, I didn't mean to hit you with the door... oh wait, yeah I did because I needed to find some way to actually make you shut the fuck up." I shrugged as she sat there speechless, clinging to her nose and ankle. "And look at the magical occurrence, it actually worked!"_

"_You're a bitch Ayame!" she growled._

"_At least I'm not a slut, thanks." I giggled._

"_Whatever, you've probably been whoring around with Koga! You practically try to jump his bones every day but he never wants you, maybe that's why he left you in a steaming hot car that you could barely breathe in while he was busy making out with his sexy girlfriend." She shrugged._

"_We're over." Koga announced to the girl._

"_What?!" she asked, shocked._

"_I said we're over. Ayame is right, you're just another easy slut that wants to get with everything. Besides, you always have to be involved in drama and intentionally do bitchy things. I really can't stand your personality and you're not half as pretty as you think. Honestly, I'm sick of hearing you bitch so why don't you go fuck another guy so somebody will actually listen to you? Ayame, get in the car, I don't want to make us both late for school." Koga turned to me._

"_What about her Koga?" I asked, a little concerned._

"_She'll survive." He shrugged._

_I didn't like the girl. In fact, I hated her guts, but I wasn't about to just leave her there on the sidewalk when she was injured. I shook my head. "No Koga, it's not the right thing to do. We can't just leave her there, we have to make sure she's safe and inside before we leave."_

_--_

_I wanted him and I was finally going to become his girlfriend tonight, I was sure of it. I had on a nice and short little black mini skirt with black sandal high heels. My hair cascaded down in loose curls and my top was a decorative white lacey corset. I looked in the full length mirror and noticed how absolutely perfect I looked for a change. I was so ready for the college party Koga had invited me and our friends to join._

_I arrived with a smile and nobody could seem to take their eyes off of me. One of the college girls was nicer than I had expected. She had died blonde hair and black-as-night eyes that clashed against the contrast of her pale skin. Although I had sunset colored hair, I had an olive complexion (meaning I had a tanner skin color year round) and only a few light freckles sprinkled on my nose to look cute._

_The girl looked me up and down. "Wow, you're really hot. I mean, if you were a lesbian I would totally do you. Of course, I'm not a lesbian either but still; I would totally fuck your brains out. You are so going to get hit on a lot tonight so be prepared. I'm Emi."_

_I shook the hand she extended. "Thank you? I'm Ayame."_

"_Sexy name for a sexy girl." She shrugged and shifted through the crowds of people as I followed, with nothing else to do. She was a very thin girl, almost too thin, and didn't have very much breasts but she was beautiful nonetheless and that was unmistaken. "Damn, that guys hot, I'll be right back Ayame, I haven't made out with a guy in so long its killing me, almost a half an hour now."_

_I watched as Emi walked off. My eyes stared in horror as she wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and sat down in his lap, kissing all over his neck. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and enjoying the kissing the woman was giving him. I was ready to leave, now. Except, I couldn't just leave and know they were making out, I had to stop it somehow so I walked over._

"_Hey Koga!" I exclaimed happily with a cheery smile and his eyes snapped open. Those gorgeous blue eyes had me melting every single time I looked into them. I couldn't help it either, I tried to avoid the feeling but it was nothing I could get rid of._

"_Ayame, I'm glad you could make it." He smiled._

"_Whoa Ayame, you know this guy?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. I nodded back in response and her eyes were large. "Are you serious? How are you not like all over this guy? I mean, seriously, look how sexy he is! I would be all over this if I were you!"_

"_So your just friends?" a guy next to Koga holding a beer asked. He had black hair and beautiful indigo eyes. It was a light term to use good looking with this guy; he was just about as perfect as Koga was! I couldn't believe my eyes; never had somebody came so close to Koga's level of sexiness. I nodded my head and licked my lips, trying to be seductive and make Koga jealous. "In that case, my name is Bankotsu."_

"_Ayame." I nodded my heads toward him for a greeting._

"_Well Ayame, you're looking pretty good tonight. Look, do you believe in risks?" he asked, his eyes dancing with a devious look. I should have paid attention to the danger sparkling in his eyes but I ignored it because I wanted Koga to actually care about me and be jealous over me, making him realize how much he really liked me and how much we should be together._

"_As a matter of fact, I do."_

"_Then kiss me, but only if you're not too scared." He smirked._

_I smirked back and pressed my body against him, a leg in between his as I pulled the neck of his white muscle shirt down and pressed my lips against his. After a second he grabbed me by the ass and spun us around, sitting me on the railing he had previously been leaning on. My legs were still wrapped around him as we continued to kiss and tongue each other, adrenaline pumping through my veins with every pulse, twice as fast as usual. His lips traveled down my neck and I bit my lip, trying to hold back moans of pleasure as I held on to his shirt tightly and leaned my head back, eyes closed._

"_Ayame, what are you doing?!" Kagome shouted out as she ran over towards me, Sango trailing right with her and looking equally as shocked. I was broken out of my trance at Bankotsu stopped kissing me. It wasn't my fault I fell helpless to his kisses. I looked between my friends and Bankotsu, reality finally kicking in. I took in a deep breath and shook my head, jumping down and pushing past his body as I whispered an apology. "Ayame, what was that all about?"_

_I opened the cooler on the other side of Koga and opened a Bud. I wasn't one for beer but right now it was the only source of alcohol last night. I scrunched up my face and ignored the disgusting taste as I downed the brownish liquid in the can. The aluminum was cold against the palm of my hand and I paused to place it up against my forehead, trying to think._

_Bankotsu approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up into his sincere eyes. He was genuinely sorry, that was easy to tell. "Ayame, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I just figured it was a party and people do crazy stuff at parties."_

"_No, it's not your fault, I'm just a bit confused with myself right now. Usually I don't act like such a... a slut and I was actually dressing up and trying to look good to get somebody's attention but that person doesn't matter anymore so... I don't know. How about you put your number in my cell phone, I'll put mine in yours and you should give me a call sometime?"_

_

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

"Earth to Ayame!" Kagome called out and I looked up at her from my hypnotized state of staring into the depths of the water that was gently swaying and splashing. "Sorry Ayame, you just looked really out of it, are you okay and everything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." I smiled brightly up at my best friend. Except, when exactly did I think about Bankotsu? I hadn't seen him ever since he transferred colleges last year yet it was like I had just seen the ex-boyfriend a couple days ago. I was devastated when he had to move away, ending our relationship due to the distance, and that memory brought up what he looked like, which was so familiar. I stopped thinking when realization hit me. "Koga, did Bankotsu have any siblings?"

"Yeah, why?" Koga asked and I could hear the obvious annoyance in his voice. I couldn't blame him, I would have been upset if he was asking me about Emi or one of his other ex-girlfriends that I had been friends with. I spun around and looked into his eyes, which were filled with hurt and anger. "Why the hell are you thinking of Bankotsu, you're mine girlfriend now, he's long gone. If you're still hung up over the guy then you should have never agreed to date me."

"No, no, no Koga, it's nothing like that. I'm over Bankotsu, I was just thinking back to all the times I tried to get you to become my boyfriend and the night when I met Bankotsu actually came up. I have you, I've always wanted you, and so you have no reason to worry. However, I think I know who Bankotsu is related to! Have you ever taken a good look at Hiten; he looks really close to what Banks did!"

Koga's eye got large and the fear was evident in them. He shook his head. "You're right Ayame but that's basically impossible. There is no way that Hiten is Bankotsu's brother if he was walking around here at the beach and actually living like a normal person."

"And why is that?" I asked, confused.

"If Hiten is Bankotsu's brother, which he appears to be, he was thrown in a maximum security prison because he was a serial killer that just couldn't be stopped. Hiten basically dated girls or wanted them and when he didn't get exactly what he wanted, like if they wouldn't do something or if they'd break up with him, he'd freak out and kill them. They couldn't even keep the guy in regular prison for more than two months. He's a real nutcase but he's smarter than fuck and the kid was only fifteen years old when everything started, they couldn't seem to put him to death fast enough so they left him to suffer alone." Koga explained.

"Koga... that can't possibly be right..." I tried to convince myself but Hiten looked too much like Bankotsu, although he still wasn't near as good looking, and it would unmistakable that the two were brothers with only a couple years to separate them. It didn't work, everything Koga was saying, if it was true, had to be all Hiten since Koga pointed out that Bankotsu only had one brother. The look in his eyes when I turned him down, that dark sadistic look, it all made sense now. "We need to turn him in!"

"No, we're just going to avoid him. Hiten has too many connections to actually get arrested anymore anyway and doing that would just set us up with a trip to our graves. Look, we're going to be careful, I don't think he'd really do anything in such a crowded place anyway and if he tries anything you should know that I'll be right there beside you to protect you. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you Ayame."

Read and review, you know you want to and it will make Ashley Dawn, that's me, extremely happy. Please if you like this story, seriously review because reviews make me just not want to write anymore because I feel like people don't like them enough to review, just to add as a favorite. So please, please, please review, it's really important to me!

* * *

Guess what guys? In two days it'll be me and my boyfriend's one month anniversary since we met up and my cousin drove us to The Third (since he didn't know where it was and I wasn't old enough to drive - I'm still not old enough but I'm getting my car! My birthday is coming up April 19th though and I'll be 16 then :)

We have some of the most adorable pictures on myspace and I absolutely love my myspace page currently! You guys should go check it out and add me, I'm always looking forward to new friends! Just search Ashley Shauf under the 'name' thing in the find friends section. Come on, I'd love to have you guys as myspace friends too, and it'd be a great way to force me to feel bad and update :p


	11. Chapter 11

March 15, 2010.

(Written: March 11, 2010)

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha!

**Warning: There's a sex scene.**

Author Note: You guysss, I am sooo stoked! This is the first time I've ever made it to a chapter eleven I believe (maybe not since I used to have other stories but I realized how much they sucked and ended up deleting them!). Anyway, please review. Seriously guys, a lack of reviews makes me stop and if you added my story to your favorites than you obviously like is so please review.

Shout Outs: Bonnafied (The Fast Track & Runaway; please update soon!) and Agnes Wallace. You guys are the greatest reviewers a person could ask for and youns seriously are the reason that I keep writing. Motivation is what youns give me! Oh, sorry about the country accent thing, it's how I talk even though I'm from PA and we're not THAT country. :)

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Hiten was not a killer, he couldn't be. He was too sweet and normal to have killed so many people and be that dangerous. Besides, escaping a maximum security prison was next to impossible, wasn't it? Didn't that stuff only happen in movies? None of that mattered though because it was probably a mistake and I had my buff boyfriend to protect me either way.

--

I waited for Koga that night while he was in the bathroom. I was sitting up on the wall in some light, worn out, torn blue jeans and a coral V-neck top that clung nicely to my body. I swung my feet, lightly smacking my heels off of the concrete wall while Koga stood in line. W_At least he finally made it down the steps and inside the walls that lead to it..._ I thought and let my eyes soak in the neon lights.

Suddenly a three year old child bolted from the grasp of his mother's hand. She screamed but couldn't find him or push through the crowds quick enough. I sat there, shocked, until my senses kicked in. The mother was stunned and stared in horror, unable to move, as her small son made his way out towards the ocean. I jumped off the wall and kicked my flip flops off, bolting through the sand after him.

By the time I got there he was standing knee deep in the water. The water sucked in and he fell, sinking under the darkened waves. I couldn't see anything in the water due to the lack of light but I dove in after him anyway. I felt around for him frantically until I heard his cry, much further out. If I didn't get to him quick he would be sucked into even deeper water and he was barely staying above the surface now. I made a mad pull towards him with strong strides. Just as the water began to suck back in I grabbed his tiny wrist and pulled him close.

I dug my heels into the sand, trying to avoid from being pulled to far. The child spit out a mouthful of water and began crying with fear. I held him close and attempted to run my way back towards the surface. The water crashed on me and I winced as I fell, my one knee landing in the sand and being scraped by a shell. I felt the wound sting, probably bleeding. I closed my eyes and continued to struggle out, resisting the pull of the water. I took long breaths once I was finally back on the sand again.

I felt my legs grow tired from the previous adrenalized energy that now left my body. The little boy clung to me tightly, afraid to let go, and I held him equally as tight. Once I was back on the boardwalk Koga rushed over to me, his blue eyes wide. I looked around for the mother, seeing her crying to two beach police. I walked over and carefully interrupted. "Ma'am, this is your son, isn't it?"

Her eyes filled with love and worry. She was happy to have her small child back in her arms again. She hugged him tightly and turned towards me. Koga was completely lost on whatever had happened. She asked me to explain what happened, so I did. Koga was shocked, and so were the police men. The mother was overly grateful and thanked me millions of times, and so did the little boy. Although she tried to push a reward on me, I declined it.

"Ayame, what on earth happened?" Kagome gasped as she saw me from on down the boardwalk. She ran up, InuYasha jogging behind her. I repeated the story and she hugged me tightly. She pointed at my knee. "Ayame, you're bleeding to death!" With that, she ran and got some napkins to press against the gash. The beach was just about as much excitement as I could handle.

Today was Saturday and tomorrow would be Sunday. After that another new week would start. Two weeks of my final month would be blown away already, and that had only been within the blink of an eye. I looked around at the faces and the buildings, the outfits and took in the scents that filled the air. I felt the cool summer air against my skin and heard the people walking and talking, screaming and giggling. In two more weeks, everything around me would be gone and I would be surrounded by a new place, in a new country.

Memories... they were what it was all coming down to anymore. Everybody has to flee from the coop sometime or they'll never really get the chance to live, they will never truly experience freedom. I was leaving to be rebellious; I wanted to gain respect and self satisfaction. Sometimes in order to gain bigger, better things you have to leave some of your childish things behind. Childhood friends, childhood games, childhood places had to be lost in order for the future to actually be created.

If I lived with my childhood, keeping it in my mind, I would never really live for the present or for the future. I would become a person hopelessly attracted to everything I used to have. Memories were good, they were a containment of childhood things, and I wasn't living in them. They were something, like an old book, that you can flip back to and recap on every once in a while.

I had a good eighteen years of my life. I didn't regret anything that had happened. I didn't regret anything that was happening. I didn't care that this whole relationship that I had wanted for so long would be a bittersweet reminder of my past. I would move on, thousands of miles away, to a place were I was unknown. I would create a name for myself and associate with people I mixed with. I would have fun but not become sucked in the American party life, full of sluts and alcohol.

"Ayame, you want to go get some ice cream with Kagome and InuYasha?" Koga asked, the colorful lights shinning on his tanned, chiseled face perfectly. He had to be carved from angels with his strict jaw line and squared off chin. He had an adorable nose and large blue eyes. His shoulders were broad yet his waist was thin and he was overflowing with muscle (not to a sick level of muscle though). I nodded, my wet hair sticking to me. Kagome had retrieved my flip flops after grabbing some napkins so I slipped them on and I was ready to go.

"Are you crazy Koga? Ayame can't walk with that injury!" Kagome claimed with large eyes. The sad part was that she was being serious. She actually thought that I wasn't going to be able to walk because I had a small little scratch on my knee that, to me, was considered microscopic.

"Fine, get on my back Ayame." Koga commanded as he took off his shirt since I was soaking wet. I hesitated for a second but got on and wrapped my arms around his neck while holding his shirt. Once he put me down I heard snickers from InuYasha and Kagome.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"It's a little chilly InuYasha, don't you think?" Kagome asked, and then broke out giggling.

"Yes, yes I do. In fact, out of all nights, this would have to be the worst one to fall into the ocean, fully clothed, and walk around soaking wet. The only way that could have gotten worse for Ayame is if something happened, like if she hadn't put on a bra before going out or something." He concluded.

That was when it hit me and my face turned bright red. Koga walked in front of me to look down at my chest and his eyebrows rose. "Damn Ayame, that's hot. However, I don't want other people to check you out like that, like Kagome and InuYasha did, so I want you to put on my shirt and we'll save that wet one for later." He smirked and winked with a devious look in his eye.

I shared an ice cream with Koga as we both licked our sides of it. Finally, I ventured over onto his end while he was innocently taking a lick. Our vanilla colored tongues rubbed against each other before we pulled away so no ice cream would drip from our mouths. He smirked and we both ate the ice cream quickly, knowing what the other had in mind. As soon as the ice cream was gone I threw a knee on the other side of him, sitting on his thighs. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. He grabbed my butt as I continued to kiss him and, soon enough, he was begging for me to let his tongue in.

When had things gotten so heated with Koga? I couldn't remember. One minute we were just friends, playing around and everything and the next we were all over each other and he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't want to go to America a virgin and I wanted to experience everything with Koga while I still had the chance. The clock was constantly ticking and I was running out of time.

I grabbed his hand and lead him off the bench. Kagome and InuYasha had obviously already retreated to their hotel room, summer fever getting the best of them too. We had just gotten inside our hotel room when Koga slammed my back against the wall, but in a gentle, lustful way. He used one hand to pin both of my wrists above my head and he kissed me passionately. I returned the passion, emotions bursting inside of me. A million things were flowing through my head, all of them good.

I was on a natural high as I broke free from his light grasp on me and pushed him on the bed. I fumbled with the button on his jeans, never breaking the kiss. I could feel the heat radiating off from his region as I finally broke the kiss in order to take a breath and get rid of the jeans. He grabbed me and flipped me over just as I threw the jeans to the side. He threw his oversized top off of me and slowly slipped my jeans off as well. He took his fingers and slowly slid them up under my shirt. I arched my back and he slowly slipped the shirt off.

The skin-on-skin contact was almost too much to take. He used his hands to spread my legs and crawled between, placing light kisses on my inner thighs. I moaned in pleasure and closed my green eyes. His fingers played with the edge of my thong, right by my pussy. He back off and closed my legs, slipping the white lacey thong down my body and leaving me completely naked.

He sat back, just staring at my figure. I giggled and pushed him to the bed. I kissed down his neck and worked my way in a path down his abs. I stopped at his boxer brief line and placed small kisses right along the band. His massive cock was pressing against the material and I took my time in sliding them down and off. I used my finger tips to trail up his one leg and grabbed on to his cock, moving it in a jerking, slow pattern. He groaned and I began to pick up some speed before adding my mouth to the mix.

I moved my hand faster, my tongue swirling all around his tip. It was too much to handle so his cock finally pumped his cream into my mouth. I closed my eyes and swallowed the salty goo. I didn't care what it tasted like, it was from my Koga, and so I loved it. His breath was heavy as he flipped us back over, my back against the bed. His fingers found their way down to my drenched woman region. His mouth covered one of my nipples, the tongue flicking back and forth, while he pushed a finger in me. I gasped, not used to the feeling of something going in me and I had eighteen years of no use to keep it tight.

I relaxed to the pleasurable feeling as he inserted a second finger and continued twisting them inside of me, pushing in and out. His wet fingers slid out and up slowly to touch an area that had never been touched before and I moaned like crazy while he moved his fingers in a circular motion across my clit. Finally his fingers stopped and his head slid down. He spread my legs open, which they gave in obediently with no struggle, and his tongue started moving against the area he had once been touching. It was too much to bare as my body filled with unbelievable pleasure. Wetness gushed out form me as he continued licking, dragging it out, until I moaned and pushed him away. I couldn't take it any more, it was too overwhelming. I was out of breath as he took a leg in his hand and pressed his cock against my pussy.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pushed his cock slowly into me. With every inch he forced in I grabbed on tighter. I closed my eyes, the pain mixing with my pleasure. I started to get used to it as he slowly rocked his hips, making his cock slid in and out. Before I knew it, my body was moving with him and we were picking up pace. It was nothing I had ever felt before, and it felt so good.

--

I woke up, naked and worn out next to my lover. Koga looked so sexy and he cracked his eyes open. The night had taken a lot out of both of us. He raised a hand to stroke my face and just look at me. "You look beautiful, even after a night of being fucking hard."

It was true, it was quite the night. Koga blew quickly, although the blow job had slowed things down a bit, but his cock barely had a second of being limp before he returned to its hard state again and kept going. After he blew the second time, we both collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and tired.

"You look really good yourself." I smiled.

There was a banging on the door that made the both of us jump. I slipped on my white thong from last night and grabbed Koga's loose blue shirt from last night as well and slipped it on. Koga quickly slid up his boxer briefs and jeans. I opened the door to reveal Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku. I eyed them curiously and sat down in bed. Koga sat 'Indian style' and pulled me into his lap, throwing a sheet to cover up my legs and just in case anything would be seen.

"Well good morning, fuckers." InuYasha smirked.

"I wasn't able to get any sleep!" Miroku laughed. "Koga, you must be damn good! And the funniest part of this whole situation was that you guys were both virgins but sounded like professional sex people last night, as least by your moans it seemed that way and how Ayame screamed your name."

"Yeah, and how do you think Kagome and I felt? You're on the end and we're right beside you, _then_ Miroku and Sango's room comes into play. So if they couldn't get any sleep, Kagome and I sure as hell couldn't have either!" InuYasha pointed out.

"So how good was it?" Kagome asked curiously as she and Sango sat on the edge of the bed. Their eyes were gleaming up at me and my blushing face. I didn't know what to say and I wasn't really comfortable with talking in front of everybody except for Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Hey I heard you and Koga had sex last night." A girly voice said as Rin pushed her way through the open door. My mouth dropped open. Rin and Sesshomaru were many buildings away, if they heard us I was going to feel even worse than I already did. She read my mind. "Don't worry, neither of us could hear you. Kagome texted me and filled me in last night. Congrats, Ayame how was it?"

"Can... we... uh... talk about this... later?" I asked.

"No we can not! This is your sex life Ayame!" Kagome shouted.

"YES, we can talk about this later." Sango said, shooting Kagome a glare. "I think that maybe Ayame and Koga would like some time to talk and wake up. We'll meet you guys at The Dough Roller for breakfast at 7:00." She concluded, taking in the 6:15 current time. Kagome and Rin started to protest but they were both drug out by Sango, the boys following after their women.

"Koga..." I crawled off his lap and dropped back onto bed, looking up at him. I wasn't sure how we were going to confront our friends. Looking into his eyes I realized I didn't care, I'd tell them the truth because I had nothing to hide. A small smile came across my lips. "Thank you, for such an incredible night. I never thought something so amazing was possible."

"I was thinking the same exact thing." He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips. He got up and brushed his teeth, while I followed suit after him. I fixed my hair by placing a small white band in hair that went the length of my head but wasn't a normal headband. My wavy hair cascading down my body and I put on a white halter top with only two triangles covering my chest and then the stretchy material clinging to my shapely body. I slipped on miniature sized light blue jean shorts that had tears in them (having been made that way) along with my elevated white sandals.

We made our way down to the breakfast diner and met all of our friends outside. All together, we went inside and order the food we wanted. They had just about any breakfast item you could think of. However, I sat pouting in at the table because I much rather would have been eating a cookie dough blizzard from Dairy Queen but instead my friends insisted that I'd eat with them.

"Sooo... about last night." Kagome tried to say slyly.

"It was amazing and I never knew it could feel that good. I gave him a hand job then switched it to a blow job, he fingered me but ate me out in the end, we fucked and he came but we kept going until he came again. We would have been too tired to go for round two anyway." I shrugged and everybody looked at me, surprised with how openly I had came out about it.

Miroku smiled. "Who knew two virgins could make one horny, sex driven couple that did everything experienced people would have done? I don't know about the rest of you guys but I think that was rather amazing and to that I say cheers and shall begin to eat."

"Miroku... you're such a pervert." Sango sighed.

"You love it. Especially when I –"

"Excuse me but I heard enough of sexual things last night. I'd rather not hear about your sexual experiences considering I have about an estimating of just how fast and hard Koga was ramming Ayame last night. I would like to eat my food in peace."

"To that I agree." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Don't agree with me!" InuYasha glared.

"I just did!"

"Well stop!"

"You stop!"

"No, you!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHILD INUYASHA!"

"TAKE THAT!" InuYasha flung some of his syrup from his pancakes over at Sesshomaru and it landed all over his crisp white shirt. His eyes widened slowly and everybody was silent as Sesshomaru stared, in horror, down at his shirt. Suddenly he sprung across the table as InuYasha took off running in fear. Sesshomaru was quickly on his trail as the two hurdled over tables.

Finally, I grabbed a tray and waited until InuYasha was coming around before I swung it out and smacked him, knocking him to the ground. Sesshomaru was too stunned to stop running and I retaliated before swinging it forward and knocking him down as well. "Koga..."

"Yeah?" Koga asked at Sesshomaru's muffled voice.

"Your girlfriend has one hell of a swing."

"I could have told you that. She chased me around with a baseball bat because I picked on her the one time. I thought it was funny and I was enjoying making fun of her. Then... well, then Ayame caught up with me and I couldn't play baseball again for two months because I had gotten a concussion and the doctor's and my parents wanted me to take a rest." He recalled.

"Well now breakfast is so ruined that I'm in such emotional distress that I can no longer enjoy a meal here. Since my appetite is so spoiled there's only one place that I'm afraid I'll be able to eat at now. Well, Dairy Queen better get prepared because I'm getting a chocolate chip cookie dough blizzard!" I said with a large cheesy smile on my face as I pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

Okay so I'm updating this on March 15, 2010. That means that I only have two more days to go until our one year. I'm known for being a rocker but I love my country and I'm listening to CMT. The songs are so cute. Like that 'American Honey' song sounded so stupid to me at first but now that I'm listening to it and watching the music video it's so cute. It's talking about when the people were young and stuff, it's adorable! Check out the music video sometime!

**Got time?**

**Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

March 15, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

* * *

**Spoiler:**

Remember guys that this is chapter twelve and half of the month is already up! Send me reviews if you want anything to happen while she's still at the beach. I don't think that there will be many more chapters, maybe twenty chapters at most unless I go over. I really want to make the story decent size but there _will_ be a sequel, that's a fact! So if you don't like the way this story ends, don't sue me!

**Help me:**

I have a couple story ideas so far but I'm not really sure. I don't want to start like three new stories. I'm going to tell you my ideas though. First there's Infestation which is about this disease that falls over the population to make them like zombies or something and survival, I don't have it completely figured out. Secondly there's Ocean Breed which is about a girl who loves the ocean and they find out that the Megladon (the ancient dino shark) has made a spontaneous return and the ocean is being deformed as the dinosaur ages begin to return again. Finally there's A Run for Your Money which is about Koga (who is a rich heir of an expensive business) and Ayame (the girl following her dreams to create a hotel even though her parents refuse to help her or aid here) and this was_ inspired by Dark Skittles story Home_ but I put a different twist to it. In order to get the hotel done, Koga agrees to pay here money if she pretends to be his fiancée to please his father. I already know I'll be doing a short multi-chapter story on Toby Keith's one song and it will be called God Love Her but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters, if that.

* * *

Shout Outs: Bonnafied (The Fast Track & Runaway; please update soon!) and Agnes Wallace. Thank both of you guys so much! I really appreciate the reviews!

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Twelve

* * *

I sat on the bed with my legs against my chest. It was pouring down rain outside so we weren't going to the beach and all we could really do was sit in our rooms and flip through channels, in hopes of finding some random yet interesting show. The search, so far, was going up without success. I sighed and played with the ends of my hair. Koga was equally bored and he grabbed me, pulling me close against his body. I just wanted to go outside. Today was the worst Monday I had went through in a while.

When the last few drops of rain fell I was ready to run out the door. I had on jeans and a white pullover hoodie from Hollister, just plain with navy blue writing. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and slipped on plain white sneakers. Koga wasn't far behind me with his blue jeans and yellow muscle shirt with his white and grey DC jacket over top. His hair was in the same style it always was, slickly pulled up except for his bangs. The whole 'punk band' look kind of rubbed off of him.

We walked, fingers locked, down the soaked boardwalk and just enjoyed everything we were seeing. The boards were darkened and slightly slippy. The ocean was dark and angry and the sand was covered with water, though it would quickly dry out with the blazing sun now uncovered. It was still chilly but the sun would warm things up within a couple of hours.

The air was filled with the scent of fresh rain. I giggled and let go of his hand, spinning in circles and leaping around. He laughed as he watched me twirl in circles. Nobody else was out yet so I was free to look as stupid as I wanted to, without anybody making judgments. Even if they did judge me, I obviously didn't care anymore.

I opened my eyes as I felt hands hold my hips. I looked up into Koga's blue eyes, shocked, before smiling and throwing my arms around his neck. We moved in a slow, rocking, circular motion. Most people nowadays only swayed slightly but Koga and I were two of the people that actually enforced the circular motion. I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Suddenly somebody kicked on there radio and I looked up to see a couple of teenage girls that smiled and waved down at us, I smiled back before returning to my Koga and dancing, listening to the music.

_I'm staring at the ceiling, laying here dreaming, wasting the day away._

_The world's flying by our window outside but hey baby that's okay._

_This feels so right it can't be wrong so far as I can see,_

_Where you wanna go, baby I'll do anything?_

'_Cause if you wanna go, baby let's go_

_If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll._

_And if you wanna slow down we can slow down together,_

_If you wanna walk, baby let's walk._

_Have a little kiss, have a little talk._

_We don't gotta leave we can stay here forever,_

_Lay here together..._

Once the song finally ended I waved back up at the girls who were dreamily watching the scene below. Actually, a lot of people were watching us. I giggled and grabbed Koga's hand as I took off running and he followed me, picking up speed and pulling me into his arms, then situating me bridal style while still running. I wasn't sure where we were going and I didn't care.

He finally placed me down at the edge of a peer. I watched as he sat down and dangled his feet off the edge. I did the same thing. It was nice out this early, without the fishers blocking the area and everything. Despite how angrily the ocean moved it was gorgeous. Most things that were so beautiful, though, usually ended up completely dangerous. I took off my sweatshirt and slipped off my pants. Sure I was only in my white tank top and black girl's boxer shorts but there was nobody around.

Koga looked at me like I was crazy as I walked away, and then ran up a portion of the length of the deck. At the edge I sprung off and threw my body into the ocean I crashed against the waves and swam my way to in front of the deck (since the force of the ocean had driven me underneath it). Koga was looking down at me with large eyes and I smiled, completely soaked, up at him.

"Are you always going to live your life with the safety protecting you or are you actually going to face the unknown Koga? If you're always in your safe haven then you're never going to really live. God only gives you one life, make the best of it!" I urged. Koga hesitated, just look at me, for a couple seconds before he took the hoodie off and stripped down to his dark grey boxer briefs, revealing those incredible washboard abs and incredible oblique muscles (the V-shape muscles).

He too, dove into the rebellious water. I giggled as he resurfaced right in front of me and pulled me close, giving me a quick, passionate kiss that shocked me. I felt dizzy with love by the time he pulled away from me. The water was freezing and I followed him as he swam towards the shoreline. Shivering we made our way on the sand and back to the peer to grab our clothes. We slipped on the clothes even though we were dripping wet underneath and jogged on our tip toes back to the hotel room. Kagome and InuYasha were just coming out of the room, looking like they had both just woken up and still in their sleeping clothes. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes, making a confused face and squinting her eyes as began to study us. "What were you guys doing? It rained? Were you guys playing in the rain or... something?"

"We jumped into the ocean but that was after the rain ended. I'm bored and ready to get some Dairy Queen and start walking you guys!" I smiled. Kagome groaned and stretched, obviously still tired. Leave it to Kagome and InuYasha to sleep in....

"Hey what's up guys?" Sango asked as she came out with Miroku. "We heard people talking and I looked out the window and saw you guys. I've been so bored inside that dinky hotel room all day! I woke up at 6:00 and it's already 10:55! That's almost a whole four hours I had to spend with Miroku and inside. I hate being inside." She complained with a pout.

"So what's the plan for today?" Miroku asked.

"We could go grab a quick lunch, nothing big, then get on the bus and ride around to see all the different sites and shops. There are plenty of places that we have yet to explore since we haven't traveled much further than where the boardwalk ends and restaurant places." I suggested.

"That sounds good to me, I'm starving!" InuYasha complained as he grabbed his stomach with a sad face on. The other guys agreed and all of us girls rolled our eyes. "Oh speaking of starving, we boys need to break free of our women some time. Next Wednesday we are going to go out boys since it's the middle of the last week we'll be here."

"As long as Miroku makes sure he keeps his hands off of other women and isn't checking them all out. Meanwhile, us girls will be hanging out and having fun, since we will be needing a break from our men to just enjoy each other's company." Sango pointed out. "I swear to God Miroku, if you touch one other woman you will never be able to touch another again because you will have no dick and no hands either. I will take everything from you."

"Well Sango, when you sound so sweet I don't know how I'd ever find it within myself to. You look so cute when you're threatening to take everything that has driven my life thus far. You know its love when she uses your favorite body parts against you." He joked.

"Ah, 'tis true." Koga added.

"I think I can trust my Koga." I smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a sweet smile that warmed me up by just seeing it. He loved me too much to ever do anything to hurt me, I was sure of that, and I knew I could trust him. "I really don't think you'd ever do something stupid like cheat and end us, especially when I only have two more weeks with you guys."

"Please don't remind me." Koga groaned. "The worst part of this summer is going to be trying to detach myself from you. I really don't know how I'm going to do it. At least I got the chance to be your boyfriend, even if it was only for a short time."

"Thank you for taking risks, but you'll survive."

"Ayame, I'm really going to miss you!" Kagome frowned.

"I'm going to miss the little Irish wolf demon too, no matter how many times I tried to end her life in the past." Sango joked and they both hugged me at once. I was going to miss them too, more than I would ever admit, but I was ready to leave more than I'd ever let them know, too. I was perfectly fine with walking away from everybody and never seeing them again.

They'd never know that though, that I could just completely shut off any feeling to my heart. It was one of the greatest advantages I had come to. I had been doing it ever since my parents weren't a part of my life anymore. I did it when my grandmother died, and I was going to have to do it once grandfather died. He was the person I had gotten closest to. Everybody was out of your life at one time or another and I was just going to have to get used to it. I had gotten used to it, now so would they.

I was going to train to get an elementary school education. I wanted to teach the little children in America and there was no way I could do that from Japan. America had the best schools and teachings, with a better rate promising a career. I would have a more equal chance over there and I could end up spreading my wings and expanding my territory and knowledge.

"We definitely need to have a party the last night we have here!" Miroku announced. "We'll gather up random people and have a get together to celebrate just how amazing Ayame is. She has made our lives a lot more interesting, to say the least." He smiled.

--

"I'm going to really miss you Ayame." Koga sighed as we sat at the water's edge. It was dark out but there was a full moon in the sky that was brightly lighting it. My toes were just in cold water, sinking into the sand there and becoming buried. The light wind blew at my wavy hair. I was wearing an off the shoulder (from being cut) neon green-yellow sweater and some cut off blue jean shorts.

I looked over at Koga. He wasn't looking at me. His gaze was locked, with his half lidded eyes, on his water that was gently coming up over his feet and being sucked away again. I wasn't sure what to say so I just sat there in silence and studied him for a second. Finally, I placed my head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I'll miss you too Koga." I whispered.

"I can't imagine what it'll be like. I mean, we just started to get close and we just started dating after all those years and soon enough you'll be gone. I never felt this way before Ayame, no matter how short of a time it's been, and I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to move to the states and find a new guy, moving on with your life. I don't want you to live a life without me and I couldn't live without you. A life without you Ayame isn't much of a life at all." He whispered.

His voice sounded so much more fragile than I could have ever possibly imagined. I never knew Koga could have felt so strongly towards me and it scared me. I didn't want to hurt him because I decided to leave. He knew I was going to leave and it was his fault for getting attached, it was his fault he didn't give me a reason to stay here earlier. It was Koga's fault that I hadn't known this earlier and could have planned a career here with him. He waited too long, the chance was gone.

But it wasn't. I didn't want to give up my dream but I really didn't want to give up on Koga either. He was the one person that I had ever felt this way towards either. The words coming out of my mouth sounded foreign and weird. "You know Koga, I could always stay. If you really wanted me to stay, I wouldn't have to leave. I could find a good college and career here. I would never have to leave you or the group or gramps, it would probably be better."

"Ayame as good as that sounds to me I couldn't let you. I mean, it's your dream to go to America and teach the children there. I couldn't hold you back and I wouldn't ever want to. It was destiny for you to go to America, and I'm not going to mess with that. Destiny tore us apart Ayame but I'm going to be living on hope that destiny will draw us back together." He explained.

Never in my life had I ever thought Koga could say something, be somebody, so deep. His thoughts were so much deeper than I had ever thought he was possible of me. I had known everything about Koga for years yet I knew nothing. He was keeping a side from me all of these years that he was finally just exposing. I was finding a Koga I never knew existed. Somebody with such deep thoughts couldn't have been so blind to my love for him though.

"I know what you're thinking Ayame. I mean, I knew I liked you but I was afraid to make the first move. I was afraid that I would have read you wrong or that it was directed towards me. I dated other girls, to try to make you jealous. I wanted to spring some outburst from you but it never happened. You were always good at hiding your real emotions Ayame, other than the fact that you wanted me of course. Out of everybody you were always the most difficult to figure out. You're different than them Ayame. I may have surprised you with who I am but I know that you're not always so happy and giddy either. Never had I seen somebody mask and push so much pain away as you could." He pointed out.

"I cry, everybody cries, its human nature. I'm not any more different than the rest. I just handle myself when I'm around other people. When I'm alone... that's when I fall apart. I don't believe other people should have to deal with my problems. My pain is my pain, nobody else needs to know about it or feel it. I don't want to ruin other people's lives just because mine wasn't the greatest." I admitted, placing my head on my knees now, which were pulled up against my chest.

"I don't believe I ever noticed how truly beautiful you are." He muttered as he studied me and I looked over. He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't help but keep thinking that every time I look at you. I don't know how I could have been so stupid not to see all your beauty before, inside and out. Enough about beauty though, I want to know what you've been hiding."

"Koga, you may be my boyfriend and my best friend but that's private information. I honestly don't know if I could talk to somebody else about them. Those memories, they hurt, and I really don't feel like unearthing them and making them hurt all over again." I mumbled but my mind was already flying back in time, to my parents.

"Is it about your parents' deaths?" Koga asked.

"Or lack thereof." I said, silent tears spilling.

"What do you mean 'lack thereof'? Gramps said that they died in a plane crash when they were coming back from the states. I was there when he told you and I was there when you retold what he said to the group." He pointed out.

I shook my head. "He lied, Koga."

"What? He wouldn't lie to you." Koga defended.

"He would to keep me happy."

"Ayame, what are you talking about?" Koga asked, concerned.

I looked into those blue eyes. Never once had I talked about my parental situation with somebody else and I was afraid to. All those secrets were about me and my parents, not about anybody else. Yet I looked in those eyes and realized there was no way I could hold back, not from Koga.

* * *

Please help me out and pick one of the stories above. I haven't given up on Forgotten and Misunderstood by the way, I'm just a little bored with them and unsure of what to do next and, besides, this is my favorite story so I update it as much as possible. I will probably start my new story before this one is over then work on the sequel once a few chapters are done for the new story. The updates for Forgotten and Misunderstood won't be very quick (my apologies!). Pick a story and help me out! :)

I will probably do all of the story ideas at some point or another.


	13. Chapter 13

March 16, 2010 - 12:36 a.m.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I've been updating quite quickly I think, for this story at least. Ah, I'm thinking of try to be a girl and get my nails done tomorrow (well actually it's today) for like a real French manicure for Wednesday and our one year. I don't know yet though. Ah the troubles of decisions. Still need help on choosing a new story topic though!

* * *

Shout Outs:

Bonnafied (The Fast Track & Runaway) – thanks for all your support! Please update your stories as well!

Agnes Wallace – thank you so much; your reviews are amazing.

AnimeTonks1843 – thank you for becoming a reviewer, it made me feel good

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

The truth always seems to find a way out, doesn't it? No matter how hard you try to cover it up and push it away, it always comes back to you in the end. I trusted Koga with knowing the truth but I was afraid of how I would handle it. I had avoided it so long, became so numb to the subject, but there was no saying of what my reaction would be like once I was speaking about it.

"My mother was some gorgeous woman who devoted her life towards traveling. She works for some high class business that pays her just to move around. My father was a big league baseball player but, since we looked nothing like each other, it was easy to say we weren't related and simply had the last name. Once my mom got pregnant she basically ran off from my father and claimed that she never wanted to see him again, he never knew she was having a baby.

"Naturally I was an accident so she didn't want me. My mother had too much of a perfect figure for a child to ruin it. She tried to get me aborted but when she finally got around to doing it the people claimed she had waited too long. She was too busy to ever stop, even for a second. Even when I was born she didn't have the time to stop and hold me, she didn't want to hold me. I was something she never wanted and I automatically was forced onto my grandfather at birth.

"She claimed that if Gramps would ever contact my father that she'd have nothing to do with him, ever again. So Gramps didn't want to tell him because he was too afraid of my mother never speaking with him again. She didn't though, even though he never spoke a word and tried to cover up what she had done. He tried to make her seem like a real mother so I would feel better and he would give his worthless daughter some respect. He had raised her damn good and couldn't figure out why she turned out like she did. He lived for years, and I bet he still does, on the hope that somebody she'll actually make him a part of her life again, even if it is only for a minute." I sighed.

I wasn't crying, I couldn't cry.

"Ayame... how do you know all this?" Koga whispered.

"Gramps kept a journal and he thought he had it hidden pretty well. Unfortunately I had an obsession with the strawberry blonde detective, Nancy Drew, and decided to be like her, always trying to solve mysteries and what not. I solved one hell of a mystery and it was a lot more than I had ever bargained for. Who knew snooping could lead to so much painful truth?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ayame."

"Don't be. If you feel sorry for anybody it should be my grandfather, and even my dad. It wasn't my father's fault he wasn't a part of my life and it wasn't my grandfather's fault either, he was only trying to keep his little girl in his life. He had given her too much love to let her slip away that easy but it happened, nonetheless, in the end anyway. I was thinking of getting a hold of my father once I'm in the states and visiting his major league team but I don't think it would be right to walk into his life now and claim that he's related to me, I'm sure he gets plenty of crazy fans that do that stuff." I shrugged.

"I think you should try anyway. There's no harm in trying something, now is there? A very smart person once asked me 'are you always going to live your life with the safety protecting you or are you actually going to enter the unknown? If you're always in a safe haven, then you're never going to really live'." He smirked.

"Hey isn't it like illegal or something to use a person's quote against that person? I mean, it's just horrible, I'm sure it's illegal or something!" I claimed.

"It isn't."

"Well it should be." I pouted.

From inside my bag my cell phone vibrated and I reached inside and pulled it out. Koga read over my shoulder at the message that my best friend, Kagome, had sent me: Hey Ayame, there's a bonfire on the beach! It's up near the amusement park, you should come! The rest of the gang is already up here! Stop having sex! Sorry, that last part was InuYasha. Anyway, see you there?

I texted back informing that Koga and I would be up at the bonfire as soon as we could be. Koga hesitated since the topic we had just been on was a seemingly sensitive one. I saw the reluctant look gleaming worriedly in his eyes. I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Koga the topic isn't so bad to me anymore, I don't blame anybody. My mother wasn't a good person but I don't hold anything against anybody. They all did what they thought was best, whether it was selfish or not."

"But Ayame, that's so..."

"So in my past." I finished for him.

--

The fire shinned brightly and I stood with my friends listening as a couple of people strummed at their guitars and another had set up a drink stand and was blending frozen alcoholic drinks. I sipped through the funky straw in my coconut-appearing cup and enjoyed the night. I looked over at Koga while he watched carefully, the fire dancing shadows across his features.

While I was making small chat with Kagome I hadn't realized Koga slip away from our group towards the men with the guitars. Kagome nudged me just as the one handed over his Gibson acoustic guitar, with the black fading in towards the guitar around the edges of it. Koga was always the drummer of our band but known for being an exceptional guitarist as well.

I was shocked as he played a few notes to warm up. I found my way politely asking to be towards the front and the people allowed me. I got a front view look of Koga as those eyes locked onto me and a few familiar strings were played. He started out, his voice soft and melodic but had that sexy boyish tone to it. (A/N: Sorry to cut in but I just want you to know that I'm changing his voice from how it sounds on the anime).

_Let me be your hero._

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this:_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_And I will stand by you, forever,_

_You can take my breath away,_

_You can take my breath away,_

_An' I can be your hero._

I was at loss for words. Never once had somebody actually serenaded me. I blushed as he thanked the man who let him borrow his guitar and people began to clap and cheer for him and how good he had done. He made his way towards me and wrapped me in his arms, placing a kiss on me. I smiled up at him. "I didn't expect that from you."

"This summer is full of spontaneous surprises, isn't it?" he replied back before kissing me again. We made our way back to the group after our second kiss and the girls busted out about how sweet and romantic that had been, while the boys gave him a hard time for being such a 'hopeless romantic' all of a sudden and for doing something they couldn't beat.

"I never knew you had that great of a voice." InuYasha pointed out.

"Neither did I, it was surprising." Miroku agreed, admittedly.

This Monday had gone from being the worst morning at the beach to the best, and then continued to be the best night. I was really speechless and I felt like everything was moving quicker than I could possibly catch up. I was going to miss the beach, especially when I remember about days like these when I was having the greatest times of my young life.

I had grown up so fast; I didn't know where the time had gone. One day I was playing with Koga in the woods behind my grandfather's house and then the next morning I was a teenage rebel trying to destroy any chance of love with another girl he might create and, finally, a woman on her last vacation with old friends as a final salute to that life.

Was I ready to move on? Of course I was. I felt like a little kid in this moment though, needed to be protected form the world and to never move away. I wanted to stay here forever and let the music take away all the years of struggles and let the ocean waves crash and cleanse my soul. I wanted the warm breeze to brush off any worries and for all my morals to sink into the sand beneath my feet. I moved my body slightly with Koga and everybody else was doing the same.

How many of these people were enjoying the last few moments with their friends? How many were planning on making a getaway? How many of them were planning on never leaving? How many of them knew what they were doing in life? How many of them devoted their lives to love? How many of them were living for the parties, drugs, and sex? How many of them cared?

The night was young and so was I. The air was full of love and the song whispered love lullabies to us all. We lived for the night and pushed through the day. We enjoyed every second while it lasted because deep down inside, all of us new that the fun wouldn't last. Fun and youth only lasted for so long; sometimes even love only lasted so long.

--

All of us had agreed to take a strict break from contacting our family members. I had done a good job so far but now my tough attitude towards it was fading. I couldn't help myself as I dialed up my grandfather's phone number. He didn't pick up so I called his cell phone. After my second try he finally answered. I heard the motor running at a too-fast pace and there were sirens of police cars behind him. I furrowed my eye brows together. "Gramps, what are you doing?"

"They'll never get me Ayame, never!" he claimed proudly.

"Gramps, is that the police?"

"Yes, there's a bunch of pigs following me and they're hot on my tail!"

"Pull over Gramps!"

"In your dreams, I'm outrunning these pussies!"

I waited a few minutes, as the sirens faded away and his motor finally stopped. "Gramps, what was that all about? Why were the police chasing you and, even more importantly, why were you running away from them all? You shouldn't run away from the police!"

"Its fine Ayame, I'm just glad they wouldn't be able to see the license plate. I and a few of my buddies went muddin' last night and my truck is covered, including the license plate. Now my only problem is going to be washing it off." He shrugged off and I rolled my eyes. Muddin' was a term youthful people used where they would take their trucks into pits of mud and spin the tires and slid around for the thrill. I was next to positive my grandfather was the only one passed 60 who still did it. "Enough about me though, how are you and your friends and the beach?"

"Everything's going good and the weather up here is beautiful. Oh and here's something that will make you smile or something like that. Koga finally asked me to be his girlfriend. We only have the remainder of the month but it's been going well so far. Not going to lie though, Gramps, I miss you." I said with a sigh as I dropped to the bed.

"I miss you too Ayame." He sighed back.

"How are things with you? Is everything okay?" I questioned, knowing my grandfather was usually surrounded by trouble. Without me to keep him straight I was sure he was up to know good, considering he had been running from the police again.

"Well I had a party last night and that old lady next door bitched because the music was too loud so, when she wasn't looking, I kicked her old fat cat! And you'll never guess what it did! That fat old thing licked me, probably trying to get some kind of taste off of me so I kicked it again! Then it just laid there licking it's paws! That old bitch, I wished I would have kicked her instead." He growled.

"Gramps, that old bitch you're referring to is thirty years younger than you." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my grandfather to say something like that about somebody who was far off from the comment he referred to them by. He was a crazy old man, but I loved him nonetheless and he did have a heart of gold that he pushed in the back because he was too preoccupied with having fun.

"I don't believe so."

"I know so Gramps. Look, we're going to get some lunch now and everything so I wish you the best of luck with everything and, please, try to stay out of trouble. Alright well I'm starving so I'm going to go. I love you Gramps."

"I love you too Ayame, have fun and be careful."

"How is the old man?" Koga asked, coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet. We had just gotten back from the beach not long ago and I had taken my shower first, although I was still only wrapped in my towel. He looked so sexy though with his wet hair sticking to his glistening body.

"As crazy as ever." I giggled.

"As crazy as you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Worse." I stuck my tongue out. I reached out and grabbed him by the towel to make him come over to the bed, with him walking so it wouldn't fall off. After all his efforts I still jerked my hand quickly and made the towel fall to the ground around his feet. His member was already beginning to grow. I put my face in front of it and gave the tip a light kiss before pulling away. "Now get ready baby."

"You're such a tease!" he groaned.

"I know, you love it." I winked as I dropped my towel to fully expose my body. I slipped on white and black plaid shorts and a plain white form fitting top. Koga, now in black gym shorts and a white form fitting muscle shirt, grabbed me and lifted me up. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up by my butt and continued to kiss me. "Koga, Koga stop, we gotta meet the gang outside, and they're probably waiting for us already."

"Fine." He pouted and sat me back down. We walked out and I was right, the whole gang was outside waiting for us. I smiled at Koga and locked my fingers with his. Never in my life had I been as happy as I was right now. This would all be gone is such a short time so I would have to make it last for now. All of us, all of a sudden, took off towards the bus stop, since the bus was just now pulling up. I'm sure it was a funny sight, six young people making a mad dash for a bus and pushing each other, poor Miroku having even gotten shoved on the ground and stepped on.

"Miroku hurry up, we don't have all day to wait around for you while you decide to lie on the ground!" Sango called out from the steps of the bus and a bruised Miroku picked himself up from off the floor to catch up with the rest of the gang.

We were packed in rather tight but with enough space to move around. Koga was turned around talking to InuYasha behind him. And Sango was turned around talking to me when, all of a sudden, a boy sitting down on a seat interrupted. He eyed me up and gave me a smile. "Damn baby, lookin' good. Hell, I've never seen such an amazing body and incredibly beautiful girl."

I looked at Sango and she looked at me, neither of us sure of what to do. Koga hadn't seemed to notice that somebody was talking to me and Sango glanced over him and InuYasha to see Kagome and her eyes went a little larger, to warn her. Kagome was confused and furrowed her eyebrows together. Finally she pushed past the boys to stand beside me. "What?"

"Never have I seen three pretty ladies all at one time. However," he directed all his attention to me again, "what's your name and what do I have to do to get your digits and go out on a date with you? I'd really love it if we could hang. Tell me and I'll do anything."

"You're probably going to have to speak to her boyfriend." Kagome said loudly. "Ayame's taken so stop hitting on my friend. I'm aware she's sexy, she's aware she's sexy, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be able to go somewhere without having some nasty guy trying to pick her up when he is probably over loaded with multiple STD's!"

This got Koga's attention as he spun around. His eyes were flashing with anger. He looked at the guy sitting down and quickly pushed his way around Kagome to wrap an arm around my waist and narrow his blue eyes at the man before him. The guy decided to speak up again because he obviously didn't know when to stop. "Damn, you're girlfriend is sexy dude. I'd fuck her."

InuYasha and Miroku both acted quickly to hold Koga back as best as they could. It was about that time the guy realized what he had gotten himself into and pulled the string behind him by his head. The bus made a stop in a couple seconds and the man quickly rushed off the bus. The boys waited until the bus was moving for another minute or so before letting him go. He growled and sat down, pulling me into his lap. I couldn't help but feel a little happy that he got jealous over me; it meant that he cared about me and didn't want some other guy to get with me.

"I hope he trips and dies!" Koga growled, holding me tight.

"That's a little extreme." I pointed out.

"No, I could say much more. I was being generous." He muttered. "Why do you have to be so sexy and make guys want to be with you? Ugh, I'm going to dread when we're going to be separated because tons of guys are going to be coming onto you and I won't be there to make him run away from you! I don't want some sick bastard trying to get with you," he frowned.

"I won't let it happen, I promise." I swore, and then pressed my lips against his. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, just looking into those beautiful eyes. I had been stunned in this situation but, when it would come down to it, that boy would not have gotten close to me at all.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I trust you Ayame, I don't trust the people you could possibly come in contact with and I don't want you hurt. I don't want to lose you either, at least not until the month is over." Koga pointed out.

* * *

Awl, how sweet is that? Well, if you guys know my writing, then you'd know it's too sweet. I can't have all the lovey dovey stuff without the drama because drama makes it fun and pulls you in. Obviously this story isn't going to end completely resolved and happy, or else there wouldn't be a sequel so I kind of spoiled that for you guys... oops... but I couldn't hold it in any longer!

Got Time?

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

March 16, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: These next chapters will be a lot shorter than my previous ones. I apologize if you dislike short chapters but I don't want to put too much in one chapter and I want to spread everything out and leave with cliff hangers.

Shout Outs: Bonnafied (Runaway & The Fast Track) and Agnes Wallace and AnimeTonks1843 (I remembered the numbers to your name and everything already! I was so proud of myself!) – Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! I absolutely love all of you guys and youn's keep me going! Please review and say what story you think I should do though for the next story I'm going to start (the ideas are at the bottom of the page).

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

My life was a fairytale. It was something I always never though would happen. It was something that I had always believed I was incapable of. But now, as I was looking thinking of those amazing blue eyes and the feeling that filled me when he touched me, I knew that it was a real, once in a lifetime feeling. The following days had been more than amazing and every second with Koga made me want him more.

Kagome's love grew for InuYasha and, with every day, Sango and Miroku fought less and got along more. Of course, our comical shenanigans didn't stop, not for a second. We were still a bunch of spunky teenagers that wanted a good time. Sesshomaru and Rin began to stick to themselves; pulling away form our group and I couldn't blame them. Love was hot in the air and Sesshomaru would be leaving for America some time as well.

Tonight was Wednesday and it was getting darker outside. I wasn't sure if I was ready for Koga to be out with the boys in the town. I didn't want some little slut hanging all over my boyfriend. I fought the urge as the boys left, dressed casual but looking good. Us girls gathered in comfortable clothes and just hung around.

We discussed the latest news in the media and all the boiling debates of the stars. Eventually everything settled down and boredom took over. We couldn't seem to get the guys out of our heads. We were feeling lowly and worried. I couldn't take it any longer and I wasn't bound to have a night so horrible. I looked at my friends; they all looked depressed without the guys.

"Look, I say we dress up and head out for a night on the town as well. We'll scope a few places out and, if we find them then oh well, we found them. All I know is that I'm not having a horrible night while my boyfriend is out having an incredibly fun time with his friends. We haven't done anything all night so I say it's time that we dress up and get our sexy asses out there! If the boys can strut their selves around and show off than so can we!" I pointed out with a smile.

"You're absolutely right!" Kagome agreed with a smile.

"I don't know guys, I'm kind of afraid." Sango admitted.

"Sango, Miroku might have been a player, but he's changed." I pointed out.

"Ayame's right, Sango." Kagome agreed.

"I guess, but I'm still afraid." She sighed.

"Another reason to go out, it'll get your mind off of things!" I replied.

"Fine, I'll try to find something cute and I'll be back over then." Sango said.

"Me too!" Kagome squealed and they both flew out the door.

I knew I'd end up having to pick of the outfits for both of them, since they would be next to helpless. Kagome was a girly girl but never much of a decision maker and Sango was the complete opposite of that. Luckily, I was right in the middle.

I found my outfit quickly; it was one I had been wanting to wear for quite some time now. I was wearing tight skinny jeans that had a lot of rips (having come that way) all up the thighs and knees and pockets. I had black hugging boots with a skinny, long heel that went up to my knee and tied up in the fronts. For my shirt I threw on a tight leather vest that showed off my tummy and only zipped up so far, so that my cleavage was bursting out. I curled my hair loosely and then threw on a little black hat sideways that sort of resembled a civil war hat, but adorable with a hip-hop look. I put on my diamond cross necklace with matching earrings and took a step back to look at myself.

To say the least I looked incredible. The outfit showed off my amazing figure. I looked like some rebellious sexy biker girl. Although the jeans were tight I was thin and it didn't make my skin bulge out at all, although it did get really tight around my butt and hugged it's popped out shape. My tummy was adorable, with a little bit of abs visible, just enough to look sexy. With retouching my makeup, I was ready to hit the town. First I would need to aid my hopeless friends though.

First I met up with Kagome. She looked up at me from on the floor with large puppy eyes, shinning in frustrated tears. Some days she reminded me so much of a child. When she saw me her frown deepened and I rolled my eyes as she spoke. "Everything looks horrible on me and I look so... so... so EW! And now I'll be standing next to you and you look so yummy!"

"Calm down, calm down." I cooed and hugged her lightly. I pulled back and stood up from my previously crouched position, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and I sighed as I looked at the mess of clothes strewn out on the floor. Kagome never was on for house keeping or organization, but neither was I. Of course my house and/or apartment would always be messy but when it was just my room it was okay.

I pushed through the piles of clothes and began to wonder if she had actually brought everything in her closet and dresser along. Surely not all of this could have fit in those five bags! I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I grabbed a white mini skirt, and red (full stomach covering) tube top. I told her to put the items on and she obeyed. I heated up her hot iron to straighten her hair and quickly ran over to my room. I grabbed my pair of cute red high heels that I had brought with me. The shoes were on of my favorite pairs. She put them on and looked incredible with her slim figure.

Within five minutes I had straightened her hair. Taking her hair, I braided low French braids on either side and stuck a small bow clip in her hair. With her makeup done, Kagome looked like a model and I smiled proudly at my work. She really was beautiful, InuYasha was just as attractive, and they were so right for each other that I could tell they would never end, not for real. With Kagome finished I drug her along to help out with Sango. We opened the door and I gasped, while Kagome fell in a fit of giggles onto the bed, holding her stomach.

Sango was wearing a baby pink skirt with a neon orange shirt and hot pink cardigan. The sight, to say the least, was horrific. She looked up innocently at us before searching on the floor once again. In one hand she was holding a dull orange flip flop. Finally, with a triumphant cheer, she reached under the bed and pulled out a matching flip flop, slipping them on.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" she asked, tightening her ponytail.

This, of course, only made Kagome laugh harder.

"Sango, please tell me this is a joke." I begged, biting my bottom lip.

"No, why would it be?" she asked, confused.

"That outfit isn't going to work out. How about we find something that matches a little better or even matches at all? Let's see what you've got here...." I looked around and pushed articles of clothing around. Finally something caught my eye and I grabbed it off the floor. I was holding a slinky black mini dress in my hand that was a halter top and slung low in the back, only traveling mid thigh. She raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I may have bought this and brought it along, but I don't think I'll wear it, especially when Miroku isn't around. I don't want to draw any unneeded attention to me. I'm taken and I don't think it would be right to dress so provocatively." She admitted.

"We're going to track down the boys, don't you want to shock Miroku and impress him with how sexy you look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow of my own as I pushed through her shoes. My search came up empty and I sat back on the bed, defeated and thinking while Sango eyed the article of clothing. Finally she gave up and went began to change when an idea sparked into my head. "Kagome, you keep an eye on her, I'll be right back."

I rushed into Kagome's room and grabbed a pair of cute heels that I hadn't paid much attention to before but would look incredible on Sango with his athletic toned legs. I rushed back over to Sango and Miroku's room and threw the shoes on the bed. Kagome's eyes gleamed. "You're genius Ayame! Those pink heels would look so good on Sango and give her a girly touch!"

I heated up the curling iron and, within a half an hour, her hair was curled and I was pinning it up into a bun with curls falling all around and out to give off the illusion of a short ponytail almost. I put makeup on her and by the time she opened her eyes she gasped as she looked at the new Sango in the mirror. What could I honestly say? Makeovers were my thing.

Sango touched her face with large eyes, trying to figure out if that was really her she was looking at. She was too shocked to say anything as she looked at me, mouth gaping open. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you bitches ready to get in town or what?"

--

It took a while of walking and declining before we actually ended up at a club and found that InuYasha and Miroku were by the bar enjoying drinks. We all walked over with everybody staring at us and the girls took seats beside their boys. Both boys seemed shocked and pleased with their looks as they placed kisses on them and the girls giggled.

"InuYasha!" I yelled over the music and leaned down near him. He and Miroku spun around, both shocked and their eyes were filled with fear. I smiled at them and Miroku quickly ducked his head and spun back around, now leaned over. InuYasha's eyes flickered to the ground as his smile fell. Something was wrong, really wrong, and they were holding back on me. "InuYasha, where's Koga?"

He excused himself from Kagome and grabbed my wrists, dragging me away from the noise and back outside. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because of the feeling I was getting. "Ayame, I really don't want to hurt you but I'm sorry."

"InuYasha, what are you sorry about?" My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ayame, please don't cry, he isn't worth it." He whispered, looking into my eyes and holding my chin so that I would look him in the eyes. Those golden contacts couldn't mask the pain shining through, unable to hide his true emotions.

"InuYasha, where is he?"

"He left with some girl." He finally said as his head dropped to the ground. My heart broke and my world shattered in pieces all around me. The tears were filling my eyes as I stared at his silver head, since his face was facing the ground. He looked back up, tears filling his eyes as well. "Miroku and I tried to stop him Ayame but he just wouldn't stop. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault InuYasha." I choked back the tears and held back the pain. I gave him a smile, through my broken heart. The tears rolled down my cheeks and he looked at me and I knew a little piece of his heart had broken to, considering one of his friends had just ruined the other one's life. "Thank you InuYasha, for trying to get him to stay. You really are a true friend, and thank you for staying true to Kagome. I always though Miroku would do something like that but... but not Koga."

"Ayame..." he whispered before he wrapped his arms around me. Miroku and the girls emerged. The girls obviously had no clue what was going on, since they were baffled over my crying face. He backed away and I shook my head, unsure of what else to do.

"I could walk you there." Miroku offered. "I overheard where she was at."

"What's he talking about? Why's Ayame crying?" Sango asked quickly.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Kagome asked softly.

"InuYasha, explain to the girls what happened, I'm going to walk Ayame to that place." He said and InuYasha nodded, containing the girls as I walked along away with Miroku. I wiped the tears away at my hand. I looked in a mirror I passed that was in a shop window. Thank God for waterproof makeup. My heart could be broken but at least I'd still look pretty.

"You've changed a lot Miroku." I pointed out and he looked over at me. "That's a good thing. Just last month I figured this would have been you but it's obvious you feel too strongly about Sango to do anything to hurt her at all. You're a really good guy Miroku, I'm glad you're treating her right. Promise you'll treat her the best you can no matter how much time has passed, even though I'm positive you will?"

"I promise Ayame." He whispered and grabbed my hand, squeezing it to give me a little support. I had the greatest girl friends and guy friends anybody could ask for (most of those friends anyway). A guy started to hit on me and made a reach for my leather vest zipper, to lower it. Miroku growled and threw a right hook. The guy slammed into the brick wall behind him because of the force and fell to the ground, breathing but barely moving. Three other men crowded around quickly.

Miroku threw up his fists and got into a stance, prepared to fight. He should be fighting for me though. Two of the men made a jump at him while the other went after me. He used all his strength to get them off his back. I screamed and bit the guy holding me. He yelled and threw me to the ground. I rolled over onto my back, in pain, just in time to see a knife coming down at me. I closed my eyes and heard a scream. I opened them and felt Miroku stumbled back and fall on me a little.

"Miroku!" I yelled and crawled to look at his wound, he was bleeding form his abdomen. With anger I kicked the one guy with my sharp heel and he fell. The other two began to aid their friends as I stepped on the one guys hand and he released the knife. I quickly grabbed it and slipped it in Miroku's back pocket, while I helped him get back up. He grunted and we tried to get away as quick as possible, out of the alley we had been in. I gasped as I noticed a gash from the knife on his thigh too. "Miroku, why would you?"

"You're my friend Ayame." He pointed out, pain evident in his voice. "I'd do anything for you."

I hugged him lightly and whispered. "Thank you Miroku, for being such a good friend."

"It hurts so bad. That place Koga went to isn't far away; maybe we could wet some washcloths and stuff there. It hurts so bad." He mumbled and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing. I nodded and let him place a portion of his weight on me while he limped, an arm around my shoulders.

--

I knocked on the door and waited, then starting pounding constantly. Finally Koga opened it with a sheet wrapped around his waist. There was a girl on the bed behind him with the comforter pulled up over her naked form. It hurt so bad. Koga stood there, shocked. We were over, that much was obvious, and that wasn't what mattered anymore. "Miroku needs help."

"Who's that Koga? You know her? That better be her boyfriend." The girl on the bed snapped. "Ew, he's bleeding! Make sure it doesn't get on anything! I'm not paying extra because a slut and her pimp came limping into the room after a gang fight.

"You can shut the fuck up because –"

"Don't mind him, he's in pain and Koga is our friend so we figured that we would find him since Miroku overheard you guys talking about where you'd be." I cut Miroku off, knowing he was going to point out that I was Koga's girlfriend. He gave me a confused look and I just sent him a sad smile. This was Koga's girl now and I wasn't going to ruin his chances. He may have been my first, and me his, but I was no longer his only. The sex and relationship we had meant nothing.

"What happened?" Koga asked and avoided me.

"Ayame could have gotten raped and killed, not that you'd know." Miroku growled and winced as Koga put a cool washcloth against his leg. "Some guys tried to get at her so I knocked the one down and out and two more jumped on me while one of them went after her. He was going to stab her so I jumped in the way and he got me twice, obviously."

"Lay back." I commanded and Miroku obeyed. I peeled off his shirt carefully. I took the second washcloth from Koga and dabbed the wound. I frowned at his pain. "Miroku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you throw any of this."

"It's better than being stabbed in the back and the heart." He commented coldly.

"That's in the past now." I said softly, dabbing his wounds all the while. "Thank you for fighting for me, Miroku. You saved my life back there but I wish you wouldn't have. I wouldn't have cared what happened to me, as long as you were okay but now I'm okay and you're all cut up and everything. I always have to mess things up and put people in horrible situations." I sighed.

"Ayame, we need to talk." Koga said loudly.

"What do you have to talk to her about? Wait, Ayame? As in my friend from college Ayame? As in the Ayame who made out with Bankotsu?" the girl asked, suddenly interested. "Damn, I should have known. Ayame was always the hottest girl! Who could even come close to her? Ayame, it's me, Emi!"

"Hey Emi," I smiled, "Miroku we better go and leave them alone now. I'll take you back to your hotel room and finish bandaging you up there. I hope these wounds don't get infected or anything. You might want to take your pants off and trade with Koga so the wound isn't in the open air." I pointed out.

"Yeah, good idea, but we need to talk." Koga pointed out.

"We have nothing to talk about." I shrugged.

"Yes we do Ayame." He growled.

"No, we don't." I snapped.

"Ayame..." he said softly and put his hand on mine.

I automatically jerked my hand away and glared. "Don't touch me Koga."

"Ayame, I –"

"Ready Ayame?" Miroku asked, now in Koga's pants and without a shirt.

"Ready as ever." I nodded and walked away from Koga. I looked back from at the doorway and waved to the two, Emi having no clue what was wrong. She didn't realize she had taken the guy I wanted so bad, once again, and the same guy. How could she have known? Emi thought he was still single and looking, that was how he had played it after all. "You two enjoy your night now."

* * *

Heartbreaking, no?

**Help me (Story Ideas – Choose One):**

I have a couple story ideas so far but I'm not really sure. I don't want to start like three new stories. I'm going to tell you my ideas though. First there's Infestation which is about this disease that falls over the population to make them like zombies or something and survival, I don't have it completely figured out. Secondly there's Ocean Breed which is about a girl who loves the ocean and they find out that the Megladon (the ancient dino shark) has made a spontaneous return and the ocean is being deformed as the dinosaur ages begin to return again. Finally there's A Run for Your Money which is about Koga (who is a rich heir of an expensive business) and Ayame (the girl following her dreams to create a hotel even though her parents refuse to help her or aid here) and this was_ inspired by Dark Skittles story __Home_ but I put a different twist to it. In order to get the hotel done, Koga agrees to pay here money if she pretends to be his fiancée to please his father. I already know I'll be doing a short multi-chapter story on Toby Keith's one song and it will be called God Love Her but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters, if that.

Please help me out guys!

Got Time?

Review.


	15. Chapter 15

March 16, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author note: One more day until my one year anniversary with Branden! Please review and tell me which story of my new ideas you thought was the best and want me to write. Just review with the title of the fanfiction idea, please! It'd help me a lot. The ideas are at the bottom of the page!

Shout Outs:

Bonnafied (The Fast Track & Runaway) – please update soon and thanks for your support!

Agnes Wallace – thank you so much for your incredible reviews!

AnimeTonk1843 – thank you for reviewing and I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

I sat on the bed and thought about everything that had happened in my summer. I doubted I'd ever be able to face Koga again in my life. I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed. It wasn't my bed, it was Rin's since I moved in with her and her friends. All of my stuff was, once again, in bags but this time they were sorted with clean clothes bags and dirty clothes bags.

Kagome and Sango heard about the story from Miroku while InuYasha helped me move all of my stuff again. I turned off my phone that night and had yet to turn it on. Rin heard about everything through texting Kagome and she couldn't find the right words to talk to me, making the situation awkward. I didn't want to see his cheating face ever again.

_Forget about everything and have a good time Ayame, this is your last night here and then you'll be leaving and heading back home again tomorrow morning. Enjoy these last few moments while you still can. It doesn't matter that Koga completely broke your trust, ruined your dreams and vacation, make the best of it with what you can. On Sunday you'll be making a trip to the states and you'll never see him again...._

I slipped on long athletic pants that were navy blue with two lime green streaks down each side. I threw on a lime green sports bra with navy blue stitching and I was ready to go. My sneakers were tied tight and I clutched tightly to my iPod. My hair was pulled back in a French braid and I left the room to run the boardwalk. People stared as I zoomed passed, trying to beat time itself and throw myself into some alternate reality.

I stopped when I saw the group, Miroku and InuYasha were sitting on the benches and Koga and Sango were inside a store shopping for clothes. I didn't want to bother the girls so I chatted lightly with the boys about the weather and the girls and everything. Everybody was worried about me but I confirmed that I was doing fine. I was pulling away from my social life a lot but I was doing well.

"What about Koga?"

"He hasn't left the room since he returned." Miroku sighed.

"Good." InuYasha spat.

"You'll be gone in only two more days, since Sunday won't count really, and that's including today but today is already half way over. You have everything packed up already back at home don't you?" Miroku asked and he looked in the shop, keeping his eyes on his girlfriend since most of the shop employees were a little creepy and usually tried to hook up with the girls that ventured in the stores.

"Yeah, I'm all ready. I hope you know I'll miss you guys." I pointed out. "I appreciate everything you've both done for me, as well as what Sango and Kagome have done for me. Thank you though Miroku, for risking your life to make sure I'd be okay. I have the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I really don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"Ayame! When'd you get here?" Kagome asked before wrapping me in a large hug, "Oh, don't look! We're shopping for some more stuff to send on your way with you to America, you'll get everything when we get back home."

"How have you been?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I've been doing well actually." I shrugged. "I was going to have to let him go one way or the other. He may as well have gone off happily with some other girl so he wouldn't have to think about us and how we were no longer a couple. I don't know, I guess I'm trying to find the good within everything. Our time together is too short to worry about it."

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I was my own worst enemy. Everything I had done last night was haunting me. I hadn't slept with her. In fact, we had undressed ourselves and were just about to do something when Miroku and Ayame came through the door. We made out and things had just gone too far. I wasn't even sure what had compelled me to leave with Emi. She was one of my friends from college that I hadn't seen in a while. We talked about life and she bragged about all the guys she had gotten with.

Before I knew it she was all over me, kissing me and running her hands over my body. It felt so good and Ayame wasn't anywhere around. Ayame wouldn't last anyway but Emi was going to the same college with me and would be there. Emi wouldn't leave me, Ayame would. There was no use in crying over Ayame when I could just move on.

It didn't feel right but I just kept trying to push it to the back of my mind. I wanted her so bad, I needed her. I felt so horrible for knowing I hurt her. She wouldn't show it, I knew she wouldn't, and that's what killed me the most. I couldn't actually see how much she was dying inside; I would never know how much I had actually hurt her. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The room still had her scent, vanilla, lingering in the air and it was driving me crazy.

Ayame was out of my life, gone forever even though she wasn't leaving for another couple days. She wouldn't want to see me again and I wasn't going to make her. None of our friends would talk to me and apparently Ayame wouldn't talk to any of them. I had trashed her whole life over here and was giving her another reason to leave and never look back.

I had learned so much more about her and revealed myself to her. She told me all her favorite memories and all the secrets she had been holding in for so long. She had made me happier than I ever thought was possible and she showed me love. I ruined it though, I ruined everything. It was my fault, all of this. I would have to sleep in the bed I'd made for myself.

I wasn't one to cry but I couldn't help it as the tears fell down my cheeks. The world was spinning too fast for me to concentrate. I felt so dizzy and lost. I was so wrong with how I acted. Ayame was gone and I had nothing to me, not anymore. My mind was numb and I couldn't move as I just laid there. Seconds, hours, a day... I wasn't sure how much time had passed.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

I sat on the wall that boarded the boardwalk and separated it from the beach. The wind played with my hair, the air was salty and humid, it was warm, and my skin was fully tanned. There was a couple walking along the edge of the ocean and I sadly watched their silhouettes. That was something Koga and I had done just a couple nights ago while we talked with each other. I slipped off my flip flops and made my way down to the edge of the beach.

I was swearing the one sweatshirt he had given me when I was cold the one night, when we had still been dating. I was in that and a jean mini skirt with my flip flops. My toes dipped into the water as I tip toed down the beach. It was a beautiful night, the kind you spend with the one you love.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't find it within myself. I was tired of crying and I just couldn't cry anymore. I took the sweatshirt off and slipped my skirt off and dropped my flip flops on the pile of forlorn clothes, too. This was the pier I had jumped off with Koga. It was dark but the moon was pretty bright. I didn't care anyway. I ran and jumped, throwing my body into the air.

I landed in the water and fell below the surface. I took my time resurfacing, taking a deep breath. Waves attempted to suck me in deeper and I went with it for a while, just floating in the black, freezing water. I couldn't see anything and, although it was nerve wracking, I was done caring about it. After a while I swan back to the edge and sat there, soaked and dripping. I went back in to wash the sand off, and then went back up to the pier again. I grabbed my things and sat down at the edge, leaving my legs dangling off the edge.

I pulled my iPod out of the sweatshirt pocket and listened to my songs. The first one was from Big & Rich, people who I hadn't listened to in forever.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo,_

_I use to watch her wear it well,_

_Everything would shine wherever she'd go,_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell._

_Someone ran away with her innocence,_

_A memory she can't get out of her head,_

_I can only imagine what she's feeling,_

_When she's praying,_

_Kneeling at the edge of the bed._

_And she says take me away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water,_

_Holy Water._

_She wants someone to call her angel,_

_Someone to put light the back in her eyes,_

_She's looking through the faces, the unfamiliar places,_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries,_

_And she says take me away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water,_

_Like Holy Water._

_She just needs a little help,_

_To wash away the pain she's felt,_

_She wants to feel the healing hands,_

_Of someone who understands._

_And she says take me away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold, hold, hold me,_

_And she says take me away,_

_And take me farther,_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold, hold, hold me now like holy water,_

_Holy Water. _

* * *

**Help me:**

I have a couple story ideas so far but I'm not really sure. I don't want to start like three new stories. I'm going to tell you my ideas though. First there's Infestation which is about this disease that falls over the population to make them like zombies or something and survival, I don't have it completely figured out. Secondly there's Ocean Breed which is about a girl who loves the ocean and they find out that the Megladon (the ancient dino shark) has made a spontaneous return and the ocean is being deformed as the dinosaur ages begin to return again. Finally there's A Run for Your Money which is about Koga (who is a rich heir of an expensive business) and Ayame (the girl following her dreams to create a hotel even though her parents refuse to help her or aid here) and this was_ inspired by Dark Skittles story __Home_ but I put a different twist to it. In order to get the hotel done, Koga agrees to pay here money if she pretends to be his fiancée to please his father. I already know I'll be doing a short multi-chapter story on Toby Keith's one song and it will be called God Love Her but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters, if that.

Got Time?

Review.


	16. Chapter 16

March 16, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Guys, this is one of the last chapters. I don't know if I'll even make it to chapter twenty. Oh well though, I've gotten a lot done within the fifteen previous chapters so it's not going to be as long as I could have made it. I'm happy with myself since I wrote 15 chapters, soon to be sixteen in only 19 days!

Shout Outs: As always, to my incredible reviewers – Bonnafied (Runaway & The Fast Track), Agnes Wallace, and AnimeTonk1843.

**_Warning: The italisized words are flashbacks for this chapter._**

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

We packed up and loaded the van and InuYasha's truck the next morning. It was only at the beginning of this month, that we had come here. We were friends, close ones, and all of us had been single. So many things had changed since then. I watched as Miroku drove and Sango played with the radio. Kagome was sitting beside me reading a romance novel. I was there with my forehead pressed against the glass. It was too early to leave.

_I made a disgusted face but giggled as Koga's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into his lap since he was now sitting up. I didn't know how Miroku got his information but it was correct and part of me didn't even want to know. None of that mattered anymore though because we were at the beach and in less than an hour we'd be in our hotel rooms and unpacking._

I was happy for them, all of them. I wouldn't wish anything bad on my friends. Just because my chance at love with Koga crashed and burned didn't mean I was spiteful of their relationships. I was pretty sure they felt bad about my romantic luck, but I made sure they knew that I was okay with it. I didn't want my friends worrying over me. They had full lives ahead of them and there was no reason to try to avoid a relationship in hopes that my difficulties would be any better than before.

_"Wave, duck!" Koga yelled and, just like that, the chance was gone and, by the time I resurfaced, so was my top. The gentle recoil of the waves gently untied the little grip that was left and Koga reacted quickly, swiping his hand out and grabbing the lime green covering. I gasped in full shock but he used an arm that had pulled me against his chest so nobody had gotten the chance to see anything._

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked lightly as she looked over at me.

"Remember that time when we were in high school and joined cheerleading. We were so happy when we got to watch the football players and coach yelled at us for skipping practice! That was before either of us had much of a shape though, but those football boys didn't seem to mind too much. They were attracted nonetheless." I smiled.

_The waves crashed and rippled forward with white tips bouncing up and down before it sucked the body of water in and threw it back out again. The water was green and blue yet clear all at the same time and it was gorgeous with the dying sun reflecting upon it. There was a comfortable silence but I broke it calmly, speaking more to myself than anything. "Next year I'll be looking out into different ocean waters by myself."_

"Or the time when we destroyed the chemistry lab!" Kagome giggled. "Mr. K was so pissed off at us! I can still hear him bitching at us. I remember how I let you in charge because you knew what you were doing and you told me to dump in the chemicals in the test tube because he needed to see me do something in order for us to share a grade. I picked up the beaker, or whatever you guys called it, and poured that in and the whole room filled with that black smoke and the whole school had to evacuate in the dead winter."

"That was the worst day to cause an explosion, too. The wind was really cold and hard. Everybody was freezing and I'm pretty sure half of the school population hated us by then but three quarters of the half that didn't hate us began to. Mr. K flunked you out for that whole year and made you just watch as I did all the experiments. To be fair though, we were right when I said you were helping by doing the writing part, even though I was telling you what to write. He should have just let you be with how you were." I shrugged.

_I stepped into the cold shower and shivered. I didn't care how he saw me anymore; I couldn't have felt any worse than I had when he was convinced I was a slut. This was the worse thing that had ever happened to me. Koga was the one I'd worked to look so perfect to for years now and in over a night all those years meant nothing because he still thought I was capable of such acts. I closed my eyes and let the cold water splash all over my body._

"And then there was that time when you punched Kagura. She called you a bitch or something and you said 'I'll show you a bitch!' and attacked her! That was one of the greatest times! It took four of our buffest teachers to pull you off of her. By the time you were off she was nothing but a bloody mess and nobody could distinguish her by her blood smeared face at first. Or when we sat with those snobby brats who didn't like us and just planned on messing with us. They walked away for a second and came back and she was like 'what's in my salad?' and you looked and went 'Hm, oh, that's my gum. Here, let me get that' and reached on her plate and picked it up and put it back in your mouth. She freaked so bad!" Kagome reminisced.

_"We wanted summer romance. Is that too much to ask Koga?" I said, hurt, in a small voice. He seemed a little hurt with my response, like inside he was blaming himself, down beyond in those blue eyes and the sorrow surfaced. He didn't say anything but picked me up bridal style and carried me off. I was a little confused but went with it anyway as he headed towards the beach. At the waters edge he put me down and I automatically took off my shoes and stuffed them in my bag, along with his socks and sneakers._

"And I clearly remember when I was a child and Sango would cash me around with her stupid boomerang. She kept claiming I was an Irish wolf demon or something from the Northern mountains. I have no clue you even got that idea Sango, or the idea that you were a demon slayer, feeling the need to kill me off with your fat cat and bash that boomerang off my head." I giggled.

_"Koga, I've waited too long for you to love me, to only have you lust me in the end." I sighed._

"I was just a kid and your grandfather had convinced all of that to me!" Sango blushed. "I can't believe I actually fell for his story, he was always teasing us as children. Like that time he told us there was a wolf in the backyard."

_I pulled my arm free and gave Koga no expression. My face was as placid as a professional poker player. I turned my head away and started walking back towards the beach. I was walking away from Koga and my heart wasn't jumping to go back, my feet didn't want to turn around, my mind was screaming at me. He didn't come after me, just stood there. I was leaving Koga behind, and that was the smartest thing I had ever done._

"And, if I remember correctly, you said my pack was coming back for me." I smiled.

"I said it was a tribal ritual for your fellow kin to come get you when it was time to change back into a wolf." She giggled.

"And I believed you!" I sighed.

"You went searching for hours and we had to send Koga in to find you!" Kagome laughed.

"And you gave him a bloody nose." Sango added.

"I thought he was a killer!" I defended.

"Sure you did, Ayame." Sango rolled her eyes.

_"You can get chicken nuggets and fries anywhere, yet it's the first thing that you decide to go for... you're a strange one Ayame." Kagome sighed. Within a few minutes both Koga and I were done and I decided that I was going to race him. He sped up walking so I stuck my foot out and Koga tripped just as a swinging door opened. He threw his arms in an 'X' over his face and smashed into the door, which a server was coming out of to restock the seafood stew. Thrown off balance the dish and the water went everywhere. I gasped as soup spilt all over the ground and quickly helped Koga up._

"I was five years old and alone because somebody sent me in there and said to watch out for the Bird's of Paradise because if they caught me then they'd kill me and eat my flesh from my body since I was a white wolf princess to that tribe. Honestly Sango, grandfather doesn't even have that big of an imagination I don't think." I replied.

_Koga had chunks of pink cotton candy entangled in his usually perfect black hair and red dots all over the back of his neck as well as a couple whacks from the stick that had caught his arms, legs, and forehead. I, on the other side of the bench smiling giddily up at them, had ice cream smeared all over my faced and a large portion had fell down my shirt, along with a few drips that were coming off of my chin._

"He obviously does since he was telling me all of this!" Sango defended.

"Why Koga for the prince though?" Kagome questioned.

"Gramps always loved him." I muttered.

"Oh, Ayame, I'm sorry." Kagome frowned.

"Don't be. Hell, I'm over it already." I shrugged, brushing it off.

_"I'm not sure what you want, Ayame, but I'm hoping that you'll be my girlfriend." He said and the words made me stop what I was doing and lock eyes with him right away. A large hand grabbed my chin and tilted it up a little more as his soft lips met with mine for a gentle morning kiss. Being Koga's girlfriend was something that I had only used to dream about yet now it was about to become reality._

I wasn't over it, not by far. It was eating at me on the inside. It was unbearable pain to feel my heart be ripped into shreds. It was left as an unwhole inside my body. It was protected with bones but there was nothing that could have possibly saved it from Koga getting to it. I never would have guessed he'd be the type to break hearts, and cheat. I wasn't sure how Gramps would take Koga and me breaking up. He always had a thing for Koga and I couldn't possibly tell Gramps what Koga had done to me.

_Memories... they were what it was all coming down to anymore. Everybody has to flee from the coop sometime or they'll never really get the chance to live, they will never truly experience freedom. I was leaving to be rebellious; I wanted to gain respect and self satisfaction. Sometimes in order to gain bigger, better things you have to leave some of your childish things behind. Childhood friends, childhood games, childhood places had to be lost in order for the future to actually be created._

Kagome's cell phone rang and she answered it, then drew it away from her face and asked everybody. "Hey, is it okay with everybody if we stop at Denny's to eat some breakfast since we didn't get any this morning at the beach? InuYasha and Koga are starving and I'm pretty hungry myself to tell the truth." We all agreed and she told InuYasha before exchanging their ''I love you's'' and hanging up.

_"Are you always going to live your life with the safety protecting you or are you actually going to face the unknown Koga? If you're always in your safe haven then you're never going to really live. God only gives you one life, make the best of it!" I urged. Koga hesitated, just look at me, for a couple seconds before he took the hoodie off and stripped down to his dark grey boxer briefs, revealing those incredible washboard abs and incredible oblique muscles (the V-shape muscles)._

The van rolled on until finally stopping in front of Denny's, only the greatest breakfast joint on earth. We all piled out of the van. I had no makeup on and was dressed in black cotton shorts and a lime green tank top. My sunset hair was piled on top of my head in a messy bun. I stretched, happy to be out of the van again and able to move around. I had yet to actually look at Koga. Nobody was talking to him; they were all avoiding the guy. Even InuYasha, who was riding with him, refused to talk to him (though he hated him less than everybody else).

_I was at loss for words. Never once had somebody actually serenaded me. I blushed as he thanked the man who let him borrow his guitar and people began to clap and cheer for him and how good he had done. He made his way towards me and wrapped me in his arms, placing a kiss on me. I smiled up at him. "I didn't expect that from you."_

We walked into Denny's and Koga trailed behind everybody. Everybody took their seats across their boyfriend/girlfriend. That left me and Koga to sit across from each other. He sat quietly and stared at the table. He was so much different than normal. I almost felt sad for him; I did feel sad for him. The waitress came and took our orders. It was obvious she tried really hard to get Koga's attention but his eyes never wavered, not even for a second. The table was silent and awkward as everybody shot him death glares.

_My life was a fairytale. It was something I always never though would happen. It was something that I had always believed I was incapable of. But now, as I was looking thinking of those amazing blue eyes and the feeling that filled me when he touched me, I knew that it was a real, once in a lifetime feeling. The following days had been more than amazing and every second with Koga made me want him more._

I couldn't take the silence so I stood up.

"We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand it'll be alright!"

I held out my hand to Kagome and she grabbed it and got up, giggling as I rolled my hips around, dancing sexily with her. The other members just watched. I didn't care what they thought because I had a decent singing voice; it was definitely nothing to be ashamed of.

"Surrender all your dreams to me tonight; they'll come true in the end!" I moved over to danced next to Sango as I pulled her up and sang to her. "You said – oh girl, it's a cold world, when you keep it all to yourself. I said you can't hide, on the inside, all the pain you've ever felt. Ransom my heart but baby don't look back 'cause we got nobody else."

All three of us sang in unison. "We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight, they'll come true in the end."

I went next to Koga next and encouraged to get him up out of the chair, which surprised everybody. He was confused as his eyes shined with hope. "You know that sometimes, it feels like, it's moving way too fast, use every alibi and words you deny, that love aint meant to last, you can cry tough baby, it's alright, you can let me down easy but, not tonight."

I went back over to my girls and we danced and sang the chorus two more times. Finally I finished it off, bending down and throwing an arm around InuYasha and Miroku, "And now the hands of time are standin still, midnight angel won't you say you will?"

A crowd of fans from the diner began to clap loudly and cheer. I giggled and locked a hand with each of the girls and raised them up, as in a victory. We all sat down, full of laughs. Kagome couldn't stop smiling and giggling. "Ayame you're such a crazy bitch, I can't help but love you. No wonder both Sota and Kohaku had crushes on you!"

"Aye, you're a crazy bitch and you... sing... so good you're on top of it." Miroku joked.

"Good job Miroku." Sango giggled and patted his head.

"Ayame!" somebody called out as two of the boys from our football team came over. They ignored their team players, Miroku and InuYasha, as well as Kagome and Sango. They took turns to give me a hug and the one spoke again. "Ayame, I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe that you're moving to America, that's so crazy. I'm going there too, for football, but I highly doubt we'll be in the same state. How cool would that be? You were always the captain of the cheerleading team, I've been the quarterback ever since Koga went to college... it'd be nice. But hey, you have my number, keep in touch with me, okay?"

"I'll be sure to." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright well we're leaving so I'll talk to you later." He smiled.

"Definitely..." I said as he left then rolled my eyes, "not."

"Man slut!" Kagome called.

"Man whore!" Sango added.

"Big ass dick head!" InuYasha joined in.

That made all three of us girls laugh.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "And everybody dubbed me the pervert! You girls are sick!"

"Forgive us for having humor." I stuck my tongue out.

"Put it away or he might just sense it and come running back." Kagome warned.

"For that little bitch, I'm sure he would cum easily." InuYasha scuffed.

"Ten bucks says he'd blow early." Miroku added.

"Miroku, you're a sick pervert." Kagome scrunched her face up.

"Agreed!" Sango chimed in.

"What? Did you just hear what InuYasha said?" Miroku asked, shocked.

"Yes, and...?" Sango waited.

"You guys are dicks to me." Miroku pouted.

"Awl, I sympathize with you 'Roku!" I smiled.

"Why thank you." She smiled and lifted his chin proudly.

"I have to. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." I pointed out.

"I'm thirsty." Kagome frowned.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!" I screamed out and started banging my fists on the table. Within a few seconds the lady had brought out the drinks we had ordered. I smiled up at her and she scowled. I had obviously made a new friend. She cocked her hip to the side and asked if I was pleased. I stuck my straw in and blew air into my drink, creating bubbles like a child. I stopped and lifted my head, put on a large cheesy grin, and nodded enthusiastically. She growled, rolling her eyes, and walking away.

"Why to yell and get attention." Sango laughed.

"Pah-lease. I yelled to add affect. What got us the drinks was this right here," I motioned towards my body and face, "and my wonderful people-person skills of course. I make new friends either. Like for instance, me and this waitress? Yeah, we're close. Me and her are like bestest friends, you don't even know."

I looked up at Koga while sipping my chocolate milk and stopped. He was just looking at me with his weird look in his eye. He was just studying me. I pulled back and bit my lip as I looked away quickly. I was trying to mask the pain with fun and laughs. It hurt so much that I wasn't ready to deal with it. The pain hurt too much to deal with. I swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.

"I miss hide and go seek and tag." I whispered. "I miss Easter egg hunts, baskets of candy, trick-or-treating, playing at the park, Christmas mornings with tons of presents, water gun fights, slip-and-slides, old Disney cartoons, Junie B. Jones books, beanie babies, Doug, Are You Afraid of the Dark, Cat-Dog, polly pockets, Mortal Kombat, Tomb Raider, the original Easy Bake Ovens, Goosebumps, I miss the first day of school when Gramps would walk me to the bus. I miss a lot of things; I don't want to let them go. You never really think about everything but, eventually, it catches up with you. All of that went by in the blink of an eye, we didn't even really enjoy it while we could, we were too busy with trying to get into relationships and be grown up."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right." Miroku sighed.

_I wanted to cry but I couldn't find it within myself. I was tired of crying and I just couldn't cry anymore. I took the sweatshirt off and slipped my skirt off and dropped my flip flops on the pile of forlorn clothes, too. This was the pier I had jumped off with Koga. It was dark but the moon was pretty bright. I didn't care anyway. I ran and jumped, throwing my body into the air._

* * *

Not going to lie guys, this chapter like broke my heart! I remember all those things and they're not around or aren't as popular anymore. I don't know if you guys remember any of those but I'm sure you do. Awl, man, I miss being a little kid.... But yeah... anyway, this is my sixteenth chapter in only nineteen days, that's the best I've done so far, considering this has a lot of words to it as well.

**Help me:**

I have a couple story ideas so far but I'm not really sure. I don't want to start like three new stories. I'm going to tell you my ideas though. First there's Infestation which is about this disease that falls over the population to make them like zombies or something and survival, I don't have it completely figured out. Secondly there's Ocean Breed which is about a girl who loves the ocean and they find out that the Megladon (the ancient dino shark) has made a spontaneous return and the ocean is being deformed as the dinosaur ages begin to return again. Finally there's A Run for Your Money which is about Koga (who is a rich heir of an expensive business) and Ayame (the girl following her dreams to create a hotel even though her parents refuse to help her or aid here) and this was_ inspired by Dark Skittles story __Home_ but I put a different twist to it. In order to get the hotel done, Koga agrees to pay here money if she pretends to be his fiancée to please his father. I already know I'll be doing a short multi-chapter story on Toby Keith's one song and it will be called God Love Her but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters, if that.

Got Time?

Review.


	17. Chapter 17

March 17, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Okay, I have so much to write this time. The one year anniversary went great. One year ago I had met Branden and we had gone to The Third, where I got my first kiss. We just hung out today and played with water balloons, laid together, danced stupidly, talked, played games, and etc. In basically two years we're planning on moving in together. Thank you guys for all the reviews! A Run for Your Money will be my next story, which I will start up shortly.

Ayames-newbestfriend (it wouldn't let me put the period after new) – you're stories are incredible and I hope you update as soon as possible. Thank you for all the reviews too. I checked my inbox and was so excited because I had 19 new messages and they usually only come from this site. Thank you for the input about the story ideas as well. Congratulations with your boyfriend and I wish you guys the best of luck!

Bonnafied – you definitely need to update you're stories, I miss reading them. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a good St. Patrick's Day as well.

AnimeTonks1843 – thank you for all your positive reviews, it made me very happy!

Agnes Wallace – thank you for always giving great reviews and sticking with this story.

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

I walked into the house, grandfather wasn't home yet. I sat down on the couch in the living room and looked around. There were multiple pictures of me on the wall, along with my friends and grandpa. He had pictures of my mother scattered around here and there, unable to bring his old heart to the point of taking them down. There were so many old times here and they were flooding back at me in an alarming pace. It almost took the breath out of me, this invisible blow.

I had been alive for a little over nineteen years now, but it only took me one month to really live. I was always too afraid to make any moves in the past and it cost me a lifetime of happiness most likely. I could have been with Koga if I had taken a chance, made a decision sooner. But, if I had taken that chance, would I still be the same person? Would I still be as independent and indifferent as I was currently? Would I have taken my chance to get out into the real world and enjoy a different life?

Gramps had taken his Harley Davidson bike, leaving the truck behind. With my spare time I began to load the bags in the bed of it. Occupying myself was at least getting everything off of my mind. In a little bit Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku would stop by to tell me my final goodbye. Koga had no place in my future, and I didn't even want him around for the parting. I had dealt with Koga long enough and, for once, I had to act for me and ignore him. I couldn't put myself through the extra pain. If he ever really loved me at all he wouldn't have cheated. When you love somebody you can't hurt them like that. Not with true love.

It took me almost two hours before all of my baggage was loaded. I had so much stuff to take over; almost all of my belongings were being shipped over to the United States. Gramps had already made plans with the college to meet up with me and have a U-Haul vehicle to place all of my belongings in. I was glad considering not everything would be able to fit in the back seat and trunk of a small taxi car. I was finally finished and I took a breath of the summer air, a lot less suffocating than the beach's costal air.

By now it was 3:00 in the afternoon and everybody would start coming over in three more hours. While I waited I dug out old home videos and popped them in the VCR player. They were dusty with age and had a little static at first, but were good as ever. I was a little kid, it was my second birthday. I was still just a little infant, borderline toddler, running around with pigtails and a diaper. There was icing and chunks of cake smeared all over my face but I didn't care, I was happily smiling and giggling.

My mother wasn't there. She hadn't been there ever since my birth. I didn't need my mother though. I looked at the video. Having a mother hadn't made me any less happy of a child. I still had the best times, thanks to my grandfather. He played the role of my parents, but still my grandparent. He was more than anybody could have ever asked for. He didn't mind though, I was somebody to keep him company. I was somebody who he could talk to and be with. I was somebody who came from his daughter. I was somebody who might have given her a reason to come back. I was somebody who grew up right. I was somebody who only ever needed him.

I think that was all that my grandfather needed: to be needed. Without somebody to need him there he must have felt useless. I wasn't sure how he'd react when I would be gone for real. I didn't want to run out on him. I wasn't going to be like my mother. I wouldn't leave him alone to mourn in his loneliness and sorry. I would keep in contact with him as much as I could. I was going to keep the strong bond between us, although I was sure it would never break.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I slammed my fist into the punching bag again. What had I been thinking? I must have lost my mind. I didn't understand how that had happened. I was head over heels for Ayame and I hadn't drunk much alcohol. Emi was just a friend from college and we'd left to go to her room and catch up on old times. I wasn't even thinking of how much a slut she was. InuYasha and Miroku knew though, they had tried to so desperately to stop me, but they couldn't. When she started kissing me the pain eased.

I wanted to get lost and forget about the girl who was constantly invading my mind. I didn't want to think about her. I didn't want to lose her. I had never been so hurt in my entire life. With my heart breaking this much, I wouldn't ever be able to understand how Ayame's felt when she stumbled into the situation. Her laugh was still wringing in my ears, I could smell her natural vanilla scent, I could see her gorgeous smile and the way her sunset hair framed his tanned, flawless skin and the sun light up those always-shimmering green eyes, the greenest and most beautiful eyes that I had even seen or could ever imagine.

She was going to be gone anyway, Koga.

I growled and hit the punching bag a little harder. I couldn't find my boxer gloves, and I didn't bother to search for more than a minute. I couldn't stop myself from whaling on it. The punches wouldn't stop even though my knuckles were raw and bloody. The hard, bumpy material had tore my knuckles up pretty good so far but I continued. I wasn't sure if I could stop myself.

You hurt her Koga, you ruined her summer.

Another punch. Nothing would compare to the pain I was feeling about the Ayame situation. How could I have been so cold? How could I let such a hopeful girl down and destroyed her entire world because of my own selfishness. I wanted to escape from feeling any further pain and it only made the situation worse. I was glad that I hadn't slept with anybody but her; I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Besides, Emi would have probably given me multiple STD's since she wasn't the most innocent girl.

She hates you Koga.

I closed my eyes and threw an extremely hard punch. It hit at the wrong angle and I winced, dropping to the ground and holding my wrist. My hand was throbbing with pain and I couldn't help the tears that pricked at the corners of my eyes. My parents weren't home and I was glad, I didn't want to talk about my vacation. My cell phone rang. I quickly grabbed it with the slight hope that it might be Ayame, telling me that she hadn't meant it when she said she didn't want me in her life at all. Maybe she wanted me at that party and... and....

"Hello?" I asked quickly, not looking as I flipped it open.

"Hey Koga, this is Emi. I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?" she asked.

"I have plans already." I said coldly.

"Well I have better ideas in mind, if you're interested." She whispered seductively into the phone.

"Emi, you're a whore and you need to get a life." I growled.

"What, hung up over that Ayame chick?" she snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am!" I admitted.

"What ever Koga, I'm more worth you're time than she'll ever be!" she shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that Emi, she's not the slut." I shrugged.

"At least I'm not the one sobbing because I fucked a relationship up. If she was so great and perfect for you Koga than why'd you cheat on her? Huh? I'm assuming that's what you did, cheated on her with me. If she was so great and kept you so satisfied in life than why'd you leave me with and get naked? Why'd you want to have sex if I'm so horrible?" she asked, curiously enraged.

"Mind your own business Emi!" I yelled.

"This is my business!" she snapped back.

"Ayame's leaving for the States tomorrow! I didn't want it to hurt anymore than it already did! I figured if I get with somebody easy that would bang me than it would relieve some of the pain. I didn't have sex anyway since they cut in before we got the chance, and I'm glad. Emi, I never wanted you, I wanted Ayame but I needed to get my mind off of her. I've been crazy about her ever since I can remember. I'm not ready to let her go, I'm not that emotionally stable yet. I figured cheating would make me indifferent and, besides, it was making it that much easier for her to leave me anyway. Me cheating should have benefited us both, that was the plan." I sighed, no longer able to avoid the tears.

"Koga... I'm sorry." Emi said quietly. "Why can't you want me though?"

"You have plenty of guys Emi." I pointed out.

"Yet I only want you. Why can't you love me?"

"Because I had my heart stolen a long time ago and I never really got it back. I don't think I ever will get it back either Emi. You don't understand how crazy I was about her and I finally had this great chance with her. For once in my life Ayame was my girlfriend and my whole life seemed to be perfect, like I was walking on air. When I cheated, everything crashed.

"She's not worth it, Koga, get over her!" he growled.

"She's more worth it than you'll ever be, leave me alone Emi." I growled back.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you're mine Koga, I won't give up." She declared.

* * *

This is where I'm stopping! Woo! Tomorrow, I'm going to update again and that will have the final goodbyes and everything and chapter nineteen will be about the group and everything and Ayame's introduction to the college. Finally, the last chapter will probably be about Ayame ending up at America and trying to find a place and finally finding a place. The last chapters will be short so if you like short chapters than it's your lucky day! :p


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Shout Outs:

Bonnafied (The Fast Track & Runaway)

RoobyDoobyDoo (I hope you start a new story soon with Koga and Ayame!)

Ayames-newbestfriend (Bollywood Cinderella, Love Lust and Lipgloss, Right in Front of Me, Second Chances, A New Love)

Agnes Wallace (thank you so much!)

AnimeTonk1843 (thank you so much!)

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Ayame!" Kagome called out as she threw her arms around my neck. I giggled and hugged my best friend back. This would be the last time I'd ever see them, I'd be gone tomorrow morning. I looked at Kagome; she was as beautiful as ever with her chocolate eyes and raven colored hair. She was petite and adorable, and her relationship with InuYasha was flawless it seemed, although they had only been dating for a short time. Nonetheless, I was pretty sure they'd stick together.

"I'm really going to miss you." Sango sighed.

I smiled lightly. I really didn't feel like smiling at all but it was something that I couldn't resist any longer. I had to show them off with a smile, I couldn't let them see how truly sad I was. I was faking to my friends, I'd carried a fraud attitude my entire life. How could I possibly stop faking now? I had a reputation to hold up with them, one was proposed me as strong woman.

How couldn't I be strong? I was moving away from everything that I had ever known. I was leaving the place where I grew up. I was turning away from the place that taught me my morals and broke down my attitude, the place that made me strong yet weak, the place were tough love was spawning everywhere. I was walking away from my friends, and the only member that actually was part of my life. This place was in my past, it _was_ my past. This place was the only place I ever knew.

They were going to take me to some fancy restaurant. I was dressed in a pure white silk dress with a silver bow around my hips. On my feet were silver shoes and my hair was pulled back and curled. I looked at my friends. Kagome was in a navy velvet halter dress and black shoes, Sango in a green conservative knee-length, and the boys in black pants and dress-matching dress shirts. They all looked so cute, with their respected boyfriend/girlfriend, depending on who you were talking about. Why couldn't that be Koga and I, too?

Who knows? Maybe I'll get somebody really good looking. Maybe I'll get a young Brad Pitt (like in Troy with his long hair). Young Johnny Depp (like when he got sucked into the bed by Freddy Kruger, although he got better looking with age). There was Matt Damon (with all of his war movies portraying those muscles). Ben Affleck must be pretty amazing, since he's with Jennifer Gardner. Brendan Fraser was always famous for his good looks, with that Tarzan body. Steven Strait made an amazing warlock in The Convent, along with Taylor Kitsch (my favorite of them all; have you seen those abs!).

Except, nobody was as perfect as Koga.

6'3'' guy of my dreams. Dark features with tanned skin. His hair as black as night, shiny and silky, and impossibly straight. His shoulders broad, his waist thin. His lean shape was muscular and showed years of hard work from a dedicated athlete. He hadn't surprised anybody when he had joined college for the football team. He was offered so many places but didn't have the power to pull away from his hometown to span out and join another country, even though it could have been more beneficial. His legs were muscular and toned like the rest of his body. I wanted to cuddle up against those pecs and hold onto those biceps right now while they're wrapped around me.

I'd never feel those arms again.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

It was time to face the facts. I would never see Ayame again. She was out of my life, forever. I wouldn't be able to go over to America to hunt some girl down who didn't even want me. I didn't have time for that, or money. I was going to waste my life away because I let her get away from me. This wasn't my fault, this was hers. I wasn't the one that had decided to leave for America. I wasn't the one who decided that Japan wasn't a good enough life for me. I wasn't the one who was too good for my friends.

"Hey, so are we going to put all of this behind us?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to hang out tonight, right?" I questioned.

"Of course we are. Dinner and then your place?" her voice was seductive.

"What are we going to do at my place?" I smirked. I may as well have fun.

"You'll see, sexy." Her voice drug on.

"Well then let's hurry because I'm curious." I flirted back.

Everybody had a different way to deal with pain. I was going to surround myself so I wouldn't feel it. I was going to make myself so busy so that I could fool myself into thinking this was her fault. I didn't want to waste my life away with mourning because everybody thought I ruined our relationship. We were going to break up either way, what'd it matter about when and how it occurred?

I threw on black dress pants and a black dress shirt. For a tie I had on a silky blue that matched my eye color. I looked good to say the least. I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail. In less than ten minutes Emi was at my door in a baby blue dress that barely left anything to imagine. She was definitely anything but innocent and that was exactly what was going to get Ayame off my mind. How could I possibly concentrate when I had somebody who was practically fully exposed. She wasn't as good looking as Ayame though.

Ayame had full but slight hips. She had long hair that flowed down to the small of her back, several oranges and golden colors found throughout it. Her waist was so tiny that it made her huge breasts look even bigger. There was nothing better than seeing her in a bikini with her flat stomach that had a slight ab formation (just a little to be sexy), those breasts smashing up against each other, that ass, and those legs. Her butt popped out and was nicely shaped and firm. Her legs were toned and long, going on forever and shaped incredibly.

But Ayame would be in America with her American boys. I would be here playing football with the Japanese team I had gotten to know so well. Football wasn't even something I wanted anymore, I just wasn't interested in it. Ever since I had gotten with Ayame I began to realize who I really was and what I really wanted. I didn't want football, my dad wanted it. I wanted to play my guitar and sing, I wanted to be involved with music.

It would kill my dad, he always wanted that perfect athlete. He had gotten that perfect athlete but he was about to have that son of his taken away from football. I was never meant to play sports. Well, I was obviously, or else God wouldn't have made me so good with sports. Maybe he had given me those skills so I could please my dad. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it but, in one way or the other, he was going to have to deal.

Emi was thin but didn't have a very curvy figure. She was practically straight with a less than abundant chest. She had blonde hair but her black roots were starting to grow out and it didn't look very good at all. When it got down to it, she had nice legs but they weren't sexily toned like Ayame's, she had a nice butt but it wasn't as nice as Ayame's. Her cheekbones stuck out just a little too much and her eyes were as black as night (not the beautiful green of Ayame's).

What was I doing, thinking about her?

I was destroying myself.

"Are you ready?" I asked quickly, tired of her looking at me and licking her lips (thinner than Ayame's full luscious ones).

* * *

I know it's pretty short guys and I apologize! I've started A Run for Your Money but I'm not uploading until I have a couple chapters. Forgotten will be written in shortly. Thank you guys for all the reviews. I was so happy when I saw that I had gotten so many reviews! Big thanks to RoobyDoobyDoo who came back! Pray with me guys and beg her to death and maybe she'll write a new Ayame and Koga story for us! She's an amazing writer, like many of you as well!

I don't know, the story is pretty boring so far, I didn't know how to approach it but please give it a try! Well, it's not really that boring, I just like to get to all of the fun and action but usually end up rushing things to much. I apologize but please keep an eye out for my new story and know that I haven't given up on the old ones! I just have been so obsessed with this story and this is the eighteenth chapter, meaning that there is only two more chapters until it's over.

The story will have a sequel, since you guys probably won't like how it'll end (hint hint: it ends in a cliffhanger!) Don't hate me guys, I'll try to update everything as soon as I can but I've been lacking so much time lately. Between my schoolwork, driving, and walking the dog I barely have much time to write a lot. I have to fit in a shower and everything as well and it's so beautiful out that I don't want to be inside. Here's my warning though, I'm going to be so busy this weekend.

I have tanning after school most days so I get home later, especially after I finish eating. We usually go out to eat Friday's and I think I might hang out with friends. If not, I'll write! Saturday I have to go to my friend Drew's wedding; he's 18 or 19 and getting married to a girl he only dated for a few months! It's crazy but it must be love (meanwhile his younger brother got back with his cheating ex...). Sunday I'm going to Branden's for some Catholic name thing for his sister (don't know how to spell the thing and there's no suggestions). Anyway, sorry for this super long author note, I really didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at the length of this but sometimes short chapters can be the greatest ones and I love leaving you guys hanging :p

Bare with me!

Got Time?

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Shout Outs:

RoobyDoobyDoo: thank you so much! Please make more KogaxAyame stories!

Bonnafied: big thanks for the reviews you've left, update soon please!

Ayames-newbestfriend: big thank you for all the great reviews; update please!

ForeverDayDreaming: thank you so much for reviewing my story!

Agnes Wallace: thank you for all of your reviews!

AnimeTonk1843: big thanks!

I recommend everybody's stories so you guys should check out the profiles of everybody because there are some really amazing writers and you just might get addicted to their stories if you end up reading them and won't be able to stop. For all of the KogaxAyame writers, please update!

* * *

I'll Remember You

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

The silk felt so cool and nice against my smooth, tanned skin as we walked into the restaurant. Almost everybody was staring at me and how I looked. It made for an awkward entrance. I brushed everything off with a smile; I was never one to show how I really felt. What would it matter if I stopped hiding everything, just for a second, though? Who was I anymore? I was a broken hearted girl with no talent and no place in this country. I was a woman with high ambitions but low self esteem. I was a woman who had been cheated on, but would learn to move on. I was a woman who, no matter how hard I tried, couldn't forget about him for a second.

I quietly took my seat while the waiter locked my gaze the entire time. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand as my eyes skimmed the crowd. There weren't many people in this place tonight, surprisingly. I order my meal of Chicken Parmigiana and Spaghetti. Italian was my favorite type of food, by far, they were incredible cooks. Once the waiter brought us drinks I stirred my water with a straw and stared into it as the ice cubes clanked off the sides. I felt more vulnerable than anything and the walls I had built were falling down.

I looked around at the people and the single men looking at me, as well as quite a few taken ones. I could have practically any single guy yet I only wanted one. I didn't think that was too much to ask for, to just have one guy out of the billions that existed. I didn't care if the others found me attractive or anything, as long as he did. He, however, was no faithful. He did not want me. I would be millions of miles after by tomorrow night. I would check into my hotel room in the Comfort Inn, which the U-Haul would take my belongings to, and I would unpack. By the next morning I would have to search for a place to go.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I was never going to see him again. Nobody wanted to speak; they had never seen me sad. I never exposed my depressed, sorrowful side to them and now that I had they weren't sure how to handle it. I was always so tough, so unfaltering, but now I was weak and fragile. I had already been broken and desperately tried to piece myself together but the clue wasn't very sticky, and the pieces weren't very tightly pieced together.

I wanted for somebody to wrap me up in there arms. I wanted somebody to hold me close and assure me that everything would be fine. I wanted to go back to before this month, when I was unspoken but happier about my life and relationships. I wanted to rewind and never have to live through this part of my life. I wanted to make sure that I would leave a month before our final vacation so I wouldn't have to feel all of this. I would have saved me some pain and suffering, but it would have taken away a ton of happiness and the bond of a tighter friendship as well. Miroku had his hand over Sango's on the table and InuYasha had leaned over to whisper something into her ear that made him smile and her giggle. Why couldn't I have a sweet relationship like that? Why couldn't Koga and I be like that?

"It's stuffy in here; I'm going to get some fresh air." I said quickly before I glided elegantly out of my chair and pushed it back in. I grabbed my silver clutch and made my way to one of the many outside balconies. The double doors to the balconies were open wide so I just floated out and looked over the two story height beneath me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't. Crying would ruin my makeup and make everything that much more horrible.

* * *

Koga's POV

* * *

I handed over the keys to my Camaro so that the man could park it. Emi was hanging all over me, already. She was sneaking sips of alcohol, well she wasn't really sneaking or sipping, out of a metal can. She was tripping and stumbling all over the place. I mentally slapped myself for choosing such a prestigious place to take her to. She was dressed like a hooker and smelt like a drunk. Her high pitch squeal-giggling was really starting to give me a headache and I was sick of her tripping into me or on me.

"Oh this place is so big and pretty!" her breath reeked.

I cringed. "Yeah, it is."

I lead her into the place and the people eyed me up suspiciously with the girl. I looked anywhere but at the girl on my arm. Finally the woman there showed us to our seats and took our orders. Emi's words were slurred from the alcohol and she couldn't seem to make a proper decision. I rolled my eyes and ordered the same thing for her that I was getting. She wouldn't top talking. "I remember this one time I got so drunk it wasn't even funny, I ended up sleeping with so many guys that night. Well, I wouldn't know but somebody taped it."

"I, um, think I need to get some fresh air or... or something." I mumbled.

I quickly pried her hands from me. I left the table and walked to a balcony. I closed my eyes as I walked out onto the porch area and took in breathes of the sweet summer air. I couldn't help but stay there and enjoy the quite and fresh air. When I opened them I saw the most beautiful girl but her eyes were closed as well. She had full lips; a gorgeous face, flowing hair, and a beyond perfect body. I spoke up with a slight stutter, stricken by her familiar appearance. "I... I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm sorry."

She turned and I finally realized who I was talking to. Standing in front of me was the one and only Ayame Wind. She looked even more beautiful than just a couple of hours ago, when I had last seen her at Denny's. I wanted to grab a hold of her and pull her perfect body close against mine. I couldn't though, we were over by far. What were the chances I would run into her...?

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

"Its fine, I was just leaving anyway." I mumbled quickly as I looked at the ground. I wasn't bound to lock gazes with him; I definitely wasn't ready for that, for looking into those amazing blue eyes. Young love, it hurt like hell. Cheating only hurt me worse. Had Koga came here knowing that this was where they were supposed to take me?

"Wait Ayame," he grabbed my wrist before I exited, "I'm sorry for everything I did. Ayame I... I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I know it's killing you on the inside since you won't ever let your feelings out. Please, don't go to America and hate me. I don't want you to think badly of me, Ayame, I want to be a good memory." He whispered.

"I always think the best of everybody, you have no worries." I replied.

"But I don't want you to have any regret about us. I think we took one hell of a chance and I loved it. I would have never undone that chance if I could. I mean, I think about how much easier it would have been if we were never together but, when I look at how much I would have missed out on that, I realize that I'd rather lose you and be sad rather than never be with you and miserable. Ayame, that month with you was the most incredible month of my life and I would never do anything to take it back."

"Koga... do you really mean it?" I whispered, looking into those eyes and searching for truth.

"Ayame, like I've said before, I love you–" he started.

"KOGA!" a girl squealed and interrupted.

She threw herself all over him. "Emi..."

"Ayame? What are you doing always talking to _her_?" she growled.

"Emi I... Ayame... I... I..." he stuttered.

"Koga what's this about?" I asked, hurt and quietly.

"Ayame..." he looked at me sadly.

"We're on a date, then going back to Koga's for some sex. We planned it!" Emi cut in.

"Koga, please tell me that it's the alcohol speaking for her..." I begged.

"Ayame..."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Ayame..."

"I'm sick of getting hurt Koga." I snapped. The tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't help it as they streamed down my face. "I'm so sick and tired of you hurting me! You gave me all these years of some sadistic wild goose chase even though you knew I loved you! You played with my mind Koga but never wanted to date me! You made me believe that you really did love me, then turned around and cheated. You came crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness and what not, only to be with a slut that you're planning to have sex with. I can't promise you'll be remembered as the best person in my life. I usually try to remember only positive things Koga but I can no longer guarantee that with you. The only thing I'm one-hundred percent sure of is that I'll remember you."

"Ayame, please stop." He begged.

"I've already been hurt enough, stop playing with my heart." I growled and left, swiping furiously at my eyes. I frantically made my way to the bathroom and looked into my reflection. Was I not good enough for him? Was I too good looking so much now that the only thing that mattered anymore was my looks and an emotional connection was practically impossible? I felt like I was Helen of Troy; beautiful and nice looking for she was never meant to be truly happy. She was never meant to have the life she always wanted and had to live with the fact that everybody only wanted her for her looks, every day of her life. Everybody knew what she looked like; nobody knew what she was like.

I didn't have waterproof makeup on tonight. My mascara streamed down from my eyes like a black illness spreading, as if you could see a plague grow through the body by black discoloration. I was hit by one of Apollo's arrows and deceived to believe in a plague of love. Since I rubbed my eyes, my eyeliner was smeared too. My eyes were puffy and pink. I sniffled and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them, and dabbing my face to clean off the ruined makeup. Another person walked in and I looked up to see Kagome.

"I saw that Koga was here with Emi, I don't think anybody else noticed." She whispered.

"So what? It doesn't matter to me, Kagome; I'll be gone tomorrow anyway. I'm as good as gone." I shrugged.

"Ayame, I know it must hurt you." She sighed.

"It's going to hurt; a lot of things are going to hurt. I'll live Kagome; I'm doing fine so far. Let's not worry about Koga, that bastard doesn't matter anymore. I have the greatest group of friends, excluding him, that a girl could ask for. I'm going to be living in the world power place, America. The place that imperialized so many and got away with it, the country that tried to help yet usually ended up failing miserably. It was a place of freedom, democracy, where my opinion would count. Koga is going to be here, he can have Emi. To hell with them both, I don't give a fuck anymore. I'll have too much to worry about to deal with him once college starts."

"I guess you're right." She pointed out.

"I _am_ right and there's no doubt about it." I confirmed.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" she questioned.

"I'm positive Kagome, I'm perfectly fine." I lied.

"Ayame, I couldn't imagine..." she frowned.

"No pain, no game. Once I redo my makeup let's go back out and enjoy dinner."

"If you insist."

"Which I do." I pointed out quickly.

--

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Kagome cried. Everybody had tears in their eyes by now as we reminisced about younger and better days. We never thought we'd ever be separated but it was finally happen. Never underestimate the impossible; that was a lesson that you learned to live with when you became older, it was part of life. Everybody had given me my farewell gifts. Streamers and confetti were everywhere throughout the old house and Gramps sat quietly in his chair.

He had set the whole party up himself while the rest of us were away eating at the fancy restaurant. I embraced each of my friends before they left, hours later. The only person left to face was my grandfather. He had his feet kicked up and I knew that, underneath it all, my absence would play a big part on his life. "Gramps, please know that I'll check in with you as much as I can possibly manage. I'm not like some people who may have left you and never kept contact."

"You know about your parents, don't you?"

"Yes."

"How long ago did you figure it out?"

"Two years ago, when I was really big into mysteries."

"You must hate me." His old eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you kidding me? You're not my mother, Gramps; you're the one who was there for me when she left us. You were there to take care of me and you wanted her back into both of our lives so you hadn't contacted my father either. You were living on the hope that someday, just someday, she might return but she hasn't. Gramps, she never will and she wasn't good enough to come back to you. Maybe she realized she wasn't worth the chance of seeing you again." I suggested.

"Not the slightest. You're mother never had a heart." He frowned.

"You loved her unconditionally."

"She was my only child, my one baby, and I lost her."

"I'm sorry Gramps, she's nothing like you." I pointed out.

"Better than that, she's nothing like _you_. I don't know what I'd do if you had ended up like her but you're complete opposites of each other. You look like her, just as beautiful and perfect, but you have a heart of gold. Hers is worn down with despise and rebellion and distrust. She never learned to live with another, she was too afraid to get her heart broken. Speaking of which, where's Koga?" he asked.

"Neither of us handled the break up well, I didn't want him to come, it would only hurt more." I lied for his sake.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! :o

Got Time?

Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: This is my final chapter. Thank you to all the people who have read this, I'd still like to know what all you guys think. I have a lot of thank you's and comments to make. I'll do this now:

Bonnafied: thank you so much; please update Runaway and The Fast Track, I really can't wait.

RoobyDoobyDoo: I really appreciate all of your reviews and I love your new story with Ayame and Koga. I hope you update soon!

Ayames-newbestfriend: you have a ton of great stories and I hope you update them; thank you for the amazing reviews!

Misty Uchiha: thank you for the reviews; I would still appreciate a picture if you'd like to.

Agnes Wallace: I loved how you personalized all of your comments; thank you for all of them.

AnimeTonk1843: Thank you for reading my story and commenting!

DayDreamingForever: Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

I'll Remember You  
Chapter Twenty

* * *

The morning was quite gloomy. There were large, blackened clouds hanging over the country and there was a miserably cold light drizzle pouring down form the Heaven's above. It was the coldest summer day that I had ever experienced. Some of my belongings had already been shipped over to America and would be waiting there for me when I arrived. I, dressed in jeans and Koga's sweater, was ready to board my flight towards another area, into the unknown; this was my call to adventure.

My heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Gramps was silent as he sat in the driver's side of the truck. I sighed as I looked around the house I had grown up in before leaving. There was a chance that I would never come back again. I was filled with excitement; this would be a new beginning for me. Kagome and the gang promised that they would take care of my grandfather for me and make sure that he wouldn't get hurt or anything.

There were only a few bags that I would be taking with me and picking up to stash in the U-Haul before driving it away. The drive seemed like the longest drive of my life. I was leaving everything behind, this was the final time. There was no more days left, I was out of time and in a mere hour I would be boarding a plane. I didn't want to leave my friends, or Gramps, but I needed to do what I thought would be best for me, which was to escape and get a good American education.

--

It was the final calling for my plane and I had just finished going through all the necessary checks and scans. I hugged my grandfather by one final time. My friends didn't come, it was too early and I didn't want to have a nervous breakdown before leaving. We had gotten everything over with last night, and that was for the best. Memories, flashbacks, crowded my mind and I couldn't help but think about everything that had ever happened, throughout my life. My friends, my family, my relationships, the truths, the lies... they all flooded back into me.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I sat in my room in the silence but couldn't take it any longer. That girl was driving me crazy. Today would be the last time that I would see her. I checked the clock; I only had ten minutes left. I could make it to the airport in five minutes and that would give me five to spare. I had to say goodbye to her. I had to see her, even if she wanted nothing to do with me. I was sick of lying around and thinking about her. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything else and had ditched Emi shortly after seeing Ayame again.

I grabbed my keys and ran stop the flight of stairs while my parents called out to me. I ignored them and got in my father's truck, starting it up quickly. I switched to reverse and jerked out of the driveway before placing the shifter in drive and going. I was flying over the speed limit but I didn't care, I needed to be there and every second was precious time to me.

I was reckless as I jerked and maneuvered the truck around. I parked, uncaring about whether it was crooked or not. I ran into the building and towards the area to check where the flights would be. I heard the final calling for Ayame's plane and made a mad dash to try and get there first. I ran and pushed through people as much as possible. I was dressed in ripped skinny (but not tight) jeans, converses, a studded belt, a black Nirvana shirt, and a black bandana tied around my head, underneath my bangs. I felt hopeless as I saw her but knew I couldn't cross into her area. I wouldn't make it to her in enough time anyway. "AYAME!"

She spun around to look at me. Those green eyes... they shined with pain and sorrow. I thought, for a second, that she was going to change her mind and come running back into my arms. The tears welled up. The once strong Ayame was now as defenseless as an infant. My heart, as broken as it already was, cracked even more inside of me. She turned her back towards me and left, leaving me behind. I was part of her past now, I was just another memory.

She was wearing my sweatshirt. I bet it smelled like vanilla and my axe.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

Why was he doing this to me?

I closed my eyes once I sat in my seat. The sweatshirt smelled like axe, the chocolate kind he always wore and I always loved. It had my natural vanilla scent hitched with it. I surrounded myself by vanilla candles and everything else so much that I ended up picking up the scent of it. I combed my fingers through my silky hair. The sky was pale and starting bursting with oranges and pinks, the golden sun and its rays were rising up over the horizon. I grabbed onto my arm rest tightly as the plane began to lift in the air.

--

This was the second place that hadn't pleased me. I needed to find a place, as quick as possible, or else I'd be staying in a college dorm (with that one little bathroom for so many) or I'd be spending a lot of time in the Comfort Inn, wasting away hundreds of dollars per night. I just didn't have the money for that. I was in a white tank top, cut off shorts, and white sneakers. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and I had a tote hung over my shoulder. I jogged through the town as I searched for the other free apartment places.

After a while I gave up my search and sat down in a small café. I ordered a vanilla mocha and paid, drinking it patiently. My sad eyes stared at the table. I didn't know what I was going to do without any place seeming to be good enough. I heard a manly voice speak up, acting towards me as he motioned towards the seat across from me. "Is this seat taken ma'am?"

"Bankotsu?" I asked, shocked.

"Ayame!" he smiled a sexy, boyish grin; always the ladies man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling.

"I switched over, better football chances." He shrugged.

"And your muscles look very nice, as does the rest." I charmed.

"Are you always so flirtatious? What brings you here?"

"No, I'm not, but I need to move on. I'm here for college." I responded.

"You look sad." He pointed out.

"I've been through a lot lately, and I need a place to live but I can't find any." I sighed.

"I have an apartment, I'm willing to share." He shrugged.

Bankotsu was my ex boyfriend. The only reason we had broken up was because he moved to America but he never really said why. He also never said he'd be in this college, the same one that I would be attending, but for a different reason. He was still good looking, better looking actually, and was as charming as ever. I didn't think living with him would be a good idea but I didn't have much of an option, I was running out of places.

* * *

Narrator POV

* * *

"She's in the United States now..." the voice informed.

"Thank you." The man commented before hanging up. He cracked his knuckles and smirked towards his best friend. He got on his phone and tracked down a phone number. "Thank God for Bankotsu, I couldn't have done this without him."

"Hiten, you're going to do it again?" the man asked, worried.

"Akio, don't worry about it. She means more to me than the others have." Hiten informed.


End file.
